Enemies turned Lovers
by Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos
Summary: 3,000 years have passed and Poseidon and Athena are still rivals but with each spat,the more they grow closer. now a new powerful god has appeared and the two rivals must work together to find and train the young god,while falling love with each other
1. Born from thoughts

**Thorakis: *typing something***

**Poseidon: brother what are you doing at exactly…*looks at the clock in the throne room* 2 a.m. in the morning?**

**Thorakis: you don't want to know…and knowing you, I know you don't want know.**

**Poseidon: I am either too tired or I really really don't care what you're doing so um yeah I'll just go back to bed.**

**Thorakis: ok…fewer distractions for me *goes back to typing***

**Poseidon: weird *goes back into a bed room and sleeps***

***2 hours later* **

**A woman's voice: OH MY GODS THORAKIS!**

**Poseidon: *wakes up and covers head with a pillow* can Athena get any louder?**

**Athena: HOW DID YOU FIND OUT THAT ME AND POSEIDON ARE DATING!**

**Poseidon: *wide awake* WHAT!**

**Athena: *runs into Poseidon's room* your idiot brother is writing a story about us.**

**Thorakis: hey the mortals think you two should be together so I'm going to a make story about you two to honor their thoughts of you two being a couple.**

**Poseidon: I don't think it's bad idea actually.**

**Athena: *jaw drops***

**Poseidon: aw come on Athena, you know it's not a bad idea and you always said you wanted people to know we like each other.**

**Athena: since when did you get brains?**

**Poseidon: when I started dating you?**

**Thorakis: HA! I'm so adding that to my story!**

**Poseidon and Athena: *facepalms***

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, only Rick Riordan does**_

_**Thanks to DaughterofPoseidon25 for the idea of writing this fan fic**_

**Enemies turned Lovers**

**Chapter one**

**Born from thoughts**

_**(Poseidon's pov)**_

_***three thousand years ago***_

"Can't this blasted headache end?" Zeus grabbed his head with both hands as muffled bangs and thumps were heard from inside his skull, "It's been going on for days!"

"You know you brought this upon yourself, if you haven't swallowed Métis while she was pregnant then none of this would've happened," I sat there on my throne as I watched my brother gripped his head tighter.

Zeus glared at me while wincing, "You're one to talk. You and your spring flings...how is Amphrite taking your affairs?"

"Better than when Hera handles your affairs."

"Be careful of your words brother."

"Then you be careful of your words as well, besides even though Amphrite and I are married...I barely see her...I barely even know her," I thought to myself as I said that. Why was I married to her?

"Because my raging hormone brother, you thought you loved her when in fact you didn't at all," Zeus smirked in victory as he said those words.

Silently I prayed that another huge headache will make him tremble in pain...and thankfully my prayers were answered when Zeus nearly cried out in agony as the next wave of painful migraines attacked his brain.

Suddenly Zeus sat still like a statue, his face full of shock. Minutes passed where I sat there confused as I watched my brother sit still...then all Hades let loose. His face scrunched up in pain as he fell from his throne and curled up into a ball yelling in agony...a scene that I never thought I'd see my brother in.

The yells echoed off the marble walls and out of nowhere appeared the other Olympians: Hestia, Hera, Demeter, Ares, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite.

Hera crouched down next to Zeus while placing a hand on his forehead, "Husband, what's wrong?"

Zeus couldn't say anything for the pain inside his head intensified, "Get it out of my head!"

We stood there in shock; here was the king of the gods practically pleading for help. I looked at Hephaestus and nodded, "Hephaestus, get your best axe and split your fathers head open so we can take whatever that's making your father in pain out."

"Yes uncle," he limped off to get his axe from his throne and hurried back to where Zeus was, "Everyone stand back!"

He brought his axe up and brought it down in a deadly and powerful arch which sure enough split the head of Zeus in two. For several long nerve racking seconds nothing happened, then a bright light blasted out from Zeus's split skull. When the light died, there standing in full battle armor equipped with a shield and a spear was a woman...a seriously beautiful woman; Her eyes were stormy grey, her hair was a shiny black, her skin slightly tanned **(A/N I'm using the Demigod Files reference on how Athena looks like)**.

All in all she was beautiful...even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. I noticed that the Goddess of Love was glaring at me as I mentally said that about her. Still I stood by those words as all the Gods stared at the new figure in front of us.

After a few minutes she spoke, her voice from that day on sealing and intertwining our fates, "My name is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy."

_***present day, three thousand years later***_

I bolted my eyes open as the dream ended. Slowly I sat up, my mind still in a daze from what I just dreamt about. Even to this day I still remembered when Athena came into the Olympian council, her laugh and smile imprinted on my mind after so many years.

Just then two small figures appeared on both of my shoulders: my mind and my heart. From my right shoulder, Mind spoke, "Get a grip on yourself Poseidon, she's your rival...you couldn't possibly have feelings for her."

From the left, Heart spoke, "Oh really...what does your heart say?"

"Shut up Heart! The sea god does not have feelings for the wisdom goddess!"

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but the sea gods heart begs to differ!"

Mind pinched the bridge of his nose, "Heart don't you remember Athens and Medusa! Not to mention Percy and Annabeth becoming a couple! Remember the feuds we had with Athena!"

Heart glared at Mind, "Remember the chariot?"

"Damn it!"

"I thought so."

"Yeah...well...still! Out of a hundred or maybe thousands...no wait scratch that, maybe out of a million or more arguments, only the chariot was the only time when Poseidon and Athena worked together!" Mind crossed his arms and held his chin up high in victory, "I think I've made my point."

"Well if you think you've won...you're forgetting that there's still one person that we haven't asked his opinion yet?" Heart climbed down my sleeveless shirt and lightly knocked at the center of my chest, "Hey soul you there? Me, Mind, and Poseidon are having a chat! Come out so you can join us!"

There was a muffled irrated groan from inside of me followed by a muffled voice, "Can't you three wait until its morning time?"

Mind rolled his eyes, "Sorry can't do that Soul. Poseidon over here had another dream! Plus it's already morning."

Soul answered, "Mind it's frickin two o'clock in the morning! I was referring to the hours of 10:00 to 11:00 a.m.? And let me guess...Poseidon had the same repeating three thousand year old lovesick dream about Athena. Am I correct?"

Heart and Mind answered in unison, "Yes."

Suddenly, something white began to seep out of my chest and began to shift and morph into a human shape. When it was complete, there sitting on my bed was Soul...in a Greek tunic.

"Dude Soul...could you wear anything less embarrassing than a Greek tunic?" Mind shook his head as Soul sat down on my knee.

"Hey don't blame me! I only reflect on what Poseidon's feeling," Soul looked at me then glared at Mind.

Mind glanced at me then at Soul then back at me, "You were in the mood for a Greek tunic?"

"Ah-hem, anyways...Soul do you agree or disagree that Poseidon over here has the um...what do teenagers say these days? Oh yeah, the hot's for Athena?" Heart looked at Soul expectantly for the answer, "Just take your time no pressure."

The three of us stared at Soul who was thinking hard on his answer, his eyes closed giving him that "wise man" vibe. Five minutes slowly turned to ten minutes and Mind gave himself a face palm, "Aye gods...he fell asleep!"

Soul snapped his eyes open and murderously glared at Mind, "I didn't fall asleep, I was just deep in thought you twat! Right now I'm putting the pieces together! Me, The Soul, keeps thinking about Athena because Mind keeps dreaming about Athena, which is all because of Heart's love for Athena and since we three dwell inside Poseidon, it is safe to say that Poseidon is in love with the Wisdom Goddess."

The three of us just sat there, jaws dropped at what Soul said. Slowly I shook my head and began to pinch or slam my palm on my forehead, "Okay its official! I've definitely lost my mind! Why in the Hades would I have feelings for Athena!"

"Because Poseidon you really do like her, and every argument you two have only makes you two closer. Besides...you were devastated when she announced her oath to be a maiden goddess, never to love...despite the brain children she has," Soul chuckled and gently made his way back into my chest.

Before he was fully back inside, I asked him one final question, "Wait Soul...what should I do now?"

Soul smiled, "Make peace with Athena, get her to be your friend while you become her friend. This rivalry between the two of you has gone on for many years; it is now the time to have peace between you two and who knows...maybe it's through that peace that you and her will confess your feelings towards one another."

And with that, Soul went back inside my chest along with Heart and Mind. Softly I pondered Soul's words...maybe he was right.

_**(Aphrodite's pov)**_

My eyes bulged out of their sockets as the conversation with Poseidon and his consciousness ended. After three thousand years, his true feelings for Athena were revealed, now it was time for Athena to say her true feelings about Poseidon. Operation Enemies turned Lovers is now underway.

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	2. A new God?

_**Thorakis: *jumps for joy* YEAH!**_

_**Poseidon: *wakes up from sleep* Ugh what now Thorakis?**_

_**Thorakis: Chapter one done…now time for Chapter two**_

_**Poseidon: Chapter one and Chapter two? Bro what are you talking about?**_

_**Thorakis: yours and Athena's romance fan fiction story duh!**_

_**Poseidon: *wide eyed* wait you were serious about that!**_

_**Thorakis: Poseidon look into my eyes and tell me that I wasn't serious the first time I said that I'll be making a story about you and Athena on .**_

_**Poseidon: *looks and facepalms* this cannot be happening…this cannot be happening!**_

_**Thorakis: Relax bro…what could possibly go wrong?**_

_**Athena: *screams***_

_**Poseidon: *points* that's what can happen!**_

_**Athena: *comes into the room and glares at Thorakis* YOU WERE ACTUALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THAT STUPID FANFIC!**_

_**Thorakis: yep…I sure was**_

_**Athena: *gets redder and redder and redder***_

_**Poseidon: um Athena? *slowly backs away***_

_**Athena: WHAT POSEIDON!**_

_**Poseidon: um never mind? *runs out of the room***_

_**Athena: POSEIDON GET YOUR SEA BOTTOM BACK IN THIS ROOM THIS INSTANT!**_

_**Poseidon: NOT UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN! *running***_

_**Thorakis: ah young and in love**_

_**Poseidon and Athena: SHUT UP!**_

_**Thorakis: and the drama continues *smiles***_

**Enemies turned Lovers**

**Chapter two**

**A new god?**

_**(Athena's pov)**_

_***on Olympus***_

I was always the early bird on Olympus. The early morning rays of the sun flooding into my palace bedroom as a new day begun. Gently I swung my legs over my bed and stood up stretching, a new day but the same old routines as always: bickering at the council, arguments with Aphrodite over mind and heart, more arguments with Ares over brute strength and strategy, some relaxing time with Artemis, spending time in my library, and finishing the day off with an epic rivalry quarrel with Poseidon...ah the same old boring routine.

I slipped off my pajama shorts and shirt and put on some jeans and a shirt and made my way towards Olympus. Along the way I was greeted by the nymphs, minor gods and godlings that lived here.

It was always the usual comments like, "Athena looking wise" or "Athena you look beautiful today...just don't tell Aphrodite" or "Athena any tips for war?" It was always the same comments...except for today. As I made my way to Olympus, I accidently bumped into the last person that I would expect to bump into: Poseidon.

My first thoughts were to slap him with the tip of my spear but then I realized that Poseidon was never an early bird, always early to council meetings but never early in general.

What got me more surprised was that Poseidon didn't even glare at me; in fact he seemed distracted and lost somehow.

Before I could hold my tongue, my lips spoke, "Poseidon are you okay?"

He just nodded not even shocked that I asked him what's wrong, "I'm fine Athena, sorry for bumping into you. I'll take my leave."

My jaw dropped slightly, if my ears heard correctly...Poseidon just said sorry to me. I shook my head and ran after Poseidon who was half way across the steps leading to Olympus, "Whoa okay listen here barnacle beard, if you are playing some type of game with me where you're all nice to me then you play a huge prank on me later, well I'm telling you now that it won't work!"

He blinked at me and sighed, "Athena not now...I am not in the mood for our daily spats so if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

I crossed my arms over my chest as he brushed passed me; a soft laugh escaped me, "Okay Poseidon who put you up to this hm? Was it Ares or Hermes?"

Slowly he turned back to look at me, "You know I'm starting to think that all that knowledge in your head is making you go crazy."

I glared at him, "Well you wouldn't know anything about knowledge because your brain is full of kelp!"

For a moment or two, he looked into my eyes while I looked into his. Something sparkled in his sea green eyes, it was a new look that I had never seen before, whatever it was made my heart beat faster.

"Eh, whatever you say Athena," he turned his back on me again and continued his way up the steps...this really wasn't like him at all.

"Hey where do you think you're going? We aren't done arguing here!" I shouted at his retreating figure, "Gods why do you have to be so weird and annoying!"

Poseidon opened and stepped into the temple doors letting it close with a loud thud.

"Well I did not expect for that to happen."

I quickly turned around to see my favorite sister: Artemis. "Artemis!"

Before she could even say hi, my arms quickly wrapped her into a tight hug. It's been so long since I saw her with her hunting and all but I truly did miss her.

She gradually hugged me back, "I missed you too sis."

I stepped back and beamed at her, "It's been so long since I got to see you...wait why are you here anyway?"

Artemis shrugged, "I don't know. I was hunting with my hunters but Apollo suddenly came to me saying that father was calling an emergency council meeting today...next thing you know it I'm here talking to you."

I blinked, "Hm so that's why he was here early...still doesn't explain the weird attitude of his.

This time it was Artemis's turn to blink, "What do you mean Athena?"

"He's been acting strange since I bumped into him like five minutes ago...he didn't even argue with me but just walked away from me, oh and he even said sorry for bumping into me."

Again Artemis just blinked, "Wow that is strange...maybe you finally got to him."

I was about to agree when a familiar giggle rang in my ears, slowly me and Artemis turned to see a giggling Aphrodite sitting on the stone railings with her back against a pole, "That's what you two think, but I know why Poseidon was acting like that."

Artemis scoffed, "And how would you know Aphy?"

A soft glare appeared in Aphrodite's eyes, "Well Arty, I happen to know a deep and old secret that Poseidon has kept throughout the eons."

"And you would know about this because?" Artemis crossed her arms and smirked at the love goddess, "Let me guess you were spying on him weren't you?"

"Mmm nope," Aphrodite giggled and looked at us, "I was taking a walk through Olympus when I found myself walking alongside a lake-"

Me and Artemis each raised an eye brow, "We have a lake on Olympus?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Gods you two need to go out more and live life! You can't just be busy reading books or hunting and killing men or animals all day…well in you two's case, eons."

Now it was Artemis's turn to roll her eyes, "I don't turn all men into animals...just the ones that stumble across our camp."

"Like that's any better."

"Like you would know any better."

Aphrodite suddenly appeared right in front of Artemis, her pink eyes glowing with hate, "You wanna bet maiden goddess!"

Artemis intensified her glare, "Oh you are so on love goddess!"

Thankfully I stopped them before they could either attack each other with mascara or arrows, "Okay enough you two. Artemis calm down and Aphrodite calm down, there's a meeting today and we don't need any more drama. Now Aphrodite, what do you mean about Poseidon's deep old secret?"

"Hmph, that's for me to know and for you to find out," the Goddess of Love turned her back on us and walked up the steps of Olympus. Before she entered the door, she turned around and spoke, "All I can tell you Athena is that all of your questions both old and new will be answered soon."

And with that, the door closed leaving only me and Artemis clueless on the steps. Could this day get any weirder?

_**(Poseidon's pov)**_

_***walking towards the throne room***_

Great. Out of all the goddesses I could've bumped into this morning it had to be her. Not to mention that I said sorry for bumping into her…gods what is happening to me?

At that moment Heart popped into view on my left shoulder, "You said sorry to her because you're taking Souls advice on befriending her."

"No he wasn't," Mind appeared on my right shoulder, "Dude he was sleepy when the incident happened…he wasn't exactly thinking at the time."

I nodded, "Mind does have a point Heart, I was kind of sleepy when it happened."

Heart shook his, "Even though you were partially sleepy, you still said sorry to Athena. I do recall one council meeting where you were really sleepy but still had the energy to go all out on Athena when she called Percy a 'sea spawn' that was not worthy enough for her daughter'."

` Reluctantly I nodded my head again, "Heart also has a point Mind."

Suddenly Soul popped out of nowhere, a look of fear in his eyes, "Guys, take a look outside."

The four of us glanced out a nearby window to see three goddesses bickering. Two of them were nose to nose while the third goddess just stood there with her face in hand.

"Hey Soul?" I looked to Soul who was watching them carefully while Mind and Heart were eating popcorn, "Um who are the three goddesses?"

Soul snapped his fingers and a green colored binocular appeared in his hands. He watched for two minutes before answering, "Um the three goddesses are Artemis, Athena, and Aphrodite."

"What are they arguing about?" Heart gently looked through the binoculars as Soul snapped his fingers again making a set of walkie talkies appear.

With a miniature _POOF_, one walkie talkie vanished while Soul turned the other walkie talkie on, a woman's voice soon sounded through the mini speakers as she spoke...the voice of Athena, "Now Aphrodite, what do you mean about Poseidon's deep old secret?"

Upon hearing that, the four of us froze. Aphrodite knew about my dream? I glanced at Mind, Heart, and Soul who were scared to death right now just like I was, "You think Aphrodite knows about-"

Just then a familiar giggle resonated behind me, "And what would I happen to know about, Poseidon?"

I tensed up while the three them stood on the window sill speechless as the Goddess of love slowly wrapped her arms around me from behind, her aura of power making my will power crumble bit by bit

She whispered in my ear in the most seductive way ever, "Poseidon, what secret are you keeping hidden from me?"

I looked to my three consciousnesses who were at this time were sitting down and watching us while eating popcorn as if me and Aphrodite were some movie stars staring in a romance movie...some help they were.

Slowly I answered, "I um...uh...say what?"

My own three consciousness: face palmed themselves at my response. But Aphrodite just giggled and wrapped her arms around me tighter, "It's okay Poseidon, I won't bite."

I gulped, "Um A-Aphrodite w-what are you d-doing?"

Gently she turned me around to face her while slowly putting her arms around my neck, "Oh nothing, just initiating my plan right about...now."

Before I could even ask what she meant by her "plan", she crashed her lips onto mine. At first I was shocked but two seconds into the kiss, I started to gently kiss her back while I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me. Her lips were covered in strawberry flavored lip gloss while her skin had the scent of French vanilla and was smooth like silk. The kiss intensified into practically a make out session; but somewhere in the back of my mind, it was telling me that this wasn't right, that Aphrodite was just using her love powers on me but thanks to my current situation, my primal instincts kept screaming one thing: KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER! From behind me, I felt my three friend's jaws hit the ground as they watched Aphrodite's and I...um momentary affair.

And just like it was so sudden when she kissed me, she suddenly pulled away and giggled at my facial expression, "Um...Aphrodite why did you just kiss me?"

She laid her head on my chest before coming up to my ear whispering, "Because one, I've always wanted to kiss you and two...to start off my mission of operation enemies turned lovers."

My only reaction was one word, "Huh?"

Aphrodite giggled that cute giggle of hers again before reluctantly letting go of me, "All in due time Poseidon all in due time." She pecked me on the lips once more before looking to the right and winking then running off towards the throne room.

I just stood there leaning on to the window sill with an idiotic smile beginning spreading across my face. Apparently this day finally turned for the better, little did I know that I would regret ever thinking that when something metallic slammed into the back of my head...hard.

Quickly, I turned to see who hit me, what I saw was a really really angry Athena and a really really shocked Artemis. Gently I rubbed the spot where Athena whacked me with the flat of her spear, "Athena what the Hades was that for?"

Athena just glared and I thought I saw jealousy in her eyes, "That was for acting strange and kissing the love goddess."

My temper flared, "You know you could've just pinched me on the arm instead of whacking me with the flat of your spear point!"

Artemis just shook her head, "Um Athena and I are goddesses, we don't pinch people we either hit or whack people."

I smirked at her, "Or in your case, turn them into jack lopes."

A fiery color flared in Artemis's eyes as I said that, "Are you tempting me to turn you into one Poseidon?"

I gulped, "Um no?"

Artemis smirked, "I thought so."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and looked at Athena again who had been quiet all this time, her stormy grey eyes shining in the morning sun, "Any other insults that you would like to bestow on me?"

"Why did she kiss you and why did you kiss back?" Athena bore her eyes into mine as she asked me her question.

I don't know why I was thinking it but I just had the sudden urge to tell her everything and kiss her right then and there...thankfully I held it all in, "Why do you care that she kissed me while I kissed her back?"

A look of shock appeared on her face as I straightened myself and made my way to the throne room doors, "Because Aphrodite has entered all the gods heart except for yours...well that was until a few moments ago."

I turned to face Athena and only Athena, "It's called love Athena, it's something that you might now if only you weren't so focused on not letting your heart experience it."

And with that I left the wisdom goddess to ponder my words.

_**(Athena's pov)**_

I just stood there speechless as Poseidon disappeared into the throne room, his words rattling me to the core. Never have his words affected me this much, it was like I just wanted to sit down and hug my knees to my chest tight while I cried my heart out...it was unsettling.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I motioned for Artemis to get ready to go into the throne room. When we parted those doors, instantly we were met with the usual peaceful atmosphere: Hades and Demeter arguing while Persephone just sat there bored, Hephaestus tinkering with some invention of his, Hera and Aphrodite gossiping on the latest demigod scandals, Ares picking a fight with the minor gods, Hermes on his caduceus phone, Apollo on his itouch, Dionysus reading a wine magazine, Hestia playing with fire (don't ask), and Zeus fast asleep on his throne.

The only thing that didn't fit the picture was Poseidon who was just sitting on his throne with an absent look on his face. I shook my head to concentrate and walked up to my father to wake him up.

As I neared Zeus all the talking died down as the gods and goddesses got ready for the council meeting to begin.

I lightly tapped Zeus leg for him to wake but all I got was, "Mmm Hera stop teasing me..."

This made Hera blush a deep red while all of us snickered. I poked him again only to be given another sexual dream speech, "Hera stop...don't be a dirty girl right now."

More snickering continued as I continued to "spill" my father's sleep secrets, "Amanda you feisty red head."

Hera glowed in rage as Zeus said that name, "AMANDA! WHOSE AMANDA!"

Right on queue, Zeus bolted straight up on his throne...sleep still evident in his eyes, "I'm sorry what?"

Hera just glared at him, "Who. Is. Amanda!"

"Um...Amanda is just a friend of mine...," he turned to look at the other Olympians, "Today we have an important matter to discuss about."

"Yeah like who is this Amanda that you were talking about," Hades was dying of laughter as Zeus just glared him and at all the gods and goddesses that were laughing along.

"For your information, Hera was disguised as a lady named Amanda when Hera and I decided to pose as mortals for a day!" Zeus's anger made the atmosphere spark with lightning.

Hera blinked the giggled when she remembered that day, "Ah I remember that 'fun' day...it was odd...but in a good way."

Zeus nodded, "But you looked absolutely stunning that day my dear."

"Aw thanks honey."

She leaned in to kiss Zeus when Ares shouted, "Mom...dad...please get a room."

Both of them blushed as they pulled away. Finally Zeus cleared his throat and began the meeting, "Today we are to discuss an important matter. An existence of a new god...a god of time."

All of us gasped. A god of time? There hasn't been a god for the power of time before. A sense of unease rippled across the throne room as Zeus continued with talk of the new god, "This god however isn't like you all, it's not a child of two gods or a demigod given the gift of immortality but a child of time itself. The good thing is that the person doesn't know that he is a god yet…bad thing is that he is also untrained which you all know, if a god or a goddess is not trained to use and control their powers…it'll prove disastrous for us."

"So what? Is it going to be usual case where we send the demigods in to bring him in here or you just send him to Tartarus?" Ares flipped his knife in the air making the weapon spin in deadly arcs.

Zeus shook his head, "No…this god is powerful for demigods to handle…I'm sending gods and goddesses for this mission," Zeus looked at us all as we gulped, if he was sending immortals in for something like this then it must be really important and dangerous.

I sat forward as Zeus went on with the objectives, "I'm going to send four and four Olympians only, two guys and two girls. The four will make contact with the new untrained god by any means necessary and train him for the time being until the Summer Solstice. Once the Solstice arrives, the four will bring him here for proper training and be offered a place in the council."

Hermes thought for a moment before speaking, "And what if the four fail to bring him here?"

"Then old enemies will come back to haunt us, if he explores his powers without proper guidance and training then old enemies might reawaken due to his powers…enemies like Kronos who might return," with every word said, the atmosphere became colder at the mention of Kronos.

"So who is going on the quest?" I glanced to Aphrodite who just gave me a wink for some reason…suddenly it made me regret asking my dad that question.

"The two goddess shall be Aphrodite and you Athena; the two gods are Ares and Poseidon."

Poseidon and I both jumped out of our thrones at the same time…both of us speechless and wide eyed, "WHAT!"

Zeus chuckled, "You two heard me, you four are going on a quest to train the young god and bring him here on the Summer Solstice."

"Zeus, um if you haven't been listening for the last three thousand years…me and Athena HATE EACH OTHER!" Poseidon was practically glowing in rage in front of Zeus, "I'd rather go to Tartarus than go on a quest with her!"

"Father what he said, I don't think it is wise for sea brat and me to go on a quest together…one of us will be wishing to be faded away if that happens," I glared at Poseidon who returned my glare back with a glare of his own.

"Enough you two, I have made my decision and that is final! In two days time, Athena, Poseidon, Ares, and Aphrodite will seek out the time god and train him, if there are any other questions…please ask them now," a hint of a challenge echoed in Zeus's voice as he finished his lecture, his master bolt gripped tightly in his hands.

Apollo took off his headphones and stood up, "Dad just curious…why them four?"

Zeus smirked, "Because each and every of them have separate characteristics of a parents, mortal or immortal, nightmare: teenagers…high school teenagers."

Ares, Poseidon, and I gawked at Zeus, "HIGH SCHOOL!"

Out of the four us destined to go, only Aphrodite squealed in excitement, "OH MY GODS! We so have to get ready for high school!"

The three of us fearfully blinked at Aphrodite, "Get ready?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Hello! We can't go to school with what we're wearing right now, we have to go with the latest style that high school kids are attracted to."

Ares grew wide eyed, "Wait so you mean…no...no...NO! Please don't say what I think you're going to say!"

Me and Poseidon looked at Ares, "Say what?"

An evil smile crept up Aphrodite's eyes, "Shopping."

At the word shopping, all the gods and goddesses except for us four immediately teleported out of the throne room. The three of us stood there in horror as Aphrodite made calls to whoever she was talking to. After a few minutes she turned to face us three and smirked, "If we are to become high school kids, shopping is mandatory and all of us need to change our appearances."

"Meaning?" Poseidon scratched his head from trying to figure out what she meant, "You already have us going shopping for Hades knows what, what more do you want us to change? Our age and how old or young we look?"

"Exactly," Aphrodite observed me then Ares and Poseidon…her eyes going over every detail, "It's nothing much, just make yourselves look like seventeen or eighteen year olds."

The three of us watched as Aphrodite glowed and changed into a younger seventeen looking version of herself, "Now you three try it."

We all looked at each other and shrugged, it couldn't be that bad. One by one we closed our eyes and transformed ourselves into seventeen or eighteen year olds. When the process was complete, there we were looking exactly like high school kids.

Aphrodite studied me first and smiled, "Not bad Athena…a lot of guys are going to hit on you when we go to school."

I rolled my eyes as she checked Ares next, a slight blush crept up on her face as she stared at him, "Nicely done Mr. Football player."

Ares just chuckled and winked at her making her giggle. Finally she reached Poseidon and automatically grew wide eyed and gasped, "Oh my gods."

I looked to see what Aphrodite saw and I saw a handsome looking eighteen year old with black hair, sea green eyes, tanned skin, and strongly built with lean muscles. For a moment my heart did flips and cartwheels until I came to realize who that guy was…it was Poseidon.

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	3. Sports for guys, shopping for the girls

**Thorakis: HEY POSEIDON AND ATHENA!**

**Poseidon and Athena: WHAT!**

**Thorakis: didn't you two have fake names when you went to high school for your quest?**

**Poseidon: oh yeah…ha-ha Philo.**

**Thorakis: Philo? Are you serious? You called yourself Philo?**

**Poseidon: yep and Athena chose the name Ariel.**

**Athena: hey I just finished watching the little mermaid before we went to the school!**

**Poseidon: I know…it was a cute fake name for you though**

**Athena: *blushing***

**Poseidon: *kisses Athena***

**Thorakis: *takes a picture and uploads it to facebook***

**Poseidon and Athena: THORAKIS!**

**Thorakis: Crap! *runs away from Poseidon and Athena***

**Poseidon and Athena: THORAKIS YOU ARE A DEAD GOD!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians…I am not the awesome Rick Riordan =(**

**Enjoy Chapter 3 it's a long one and thanks to all the reviews I got =DDDDD!**

**Chapter 3**

**Sports for guys, shopping for girls**

_**(Poseidon's pov)**_

"Wait hold up? What do you mean we have to join the high school's football team?" I let myself get dragged by Ares as we both made our way to the school's athletic department to talk to the head football coach. Apparently Ares and I were high school transfer students from California, "Ares what high school are we transferring to?"

Ares pointed to the sign on the school's football field: Goode High, Home of the Gladiators. Goode High...why did that name sound familiar? **(A/N *coughs* favorite pairing of all time coming up *coughs*). **I got dragged a few more feet until we both stopped at the bleaches of the football field, sitting on the bleachers were the cheerleaders and parents or girlfriends of the football players. As we both sat down and watched the team running plays, I noticed a girl walk up to us and somehow guessed who we were.

"Lord Poseidon? Lord Ares?" Ares and I both turned to see a seventeen year old girl with gold blonde hair and stormy grey eyes staring at us with jaw hanging wide open, "What are you two doing here?"

I quickly cupped my hand over her mouth and put a finger to my lip telling her to be quiet. She nodded and I slowly took my hand off her mouth and motioned for her to sit down. When she was seated and calmed down, Annabeth fired question after questions at me and Ares, "What are you two doing here and why do you two look like high schoolers?"

"Okay before I answer your questions...what are you doing here?" Ares and I looked at her to intimidate her but she just shrugged.

"Um I go here and my boyfriend goes here?"

Ares blinked, "A daughter of Athena has a boyfriend...that's a new one."

Annabeth glared at him and smirked, "For your info...my boyfriend happens to be the one that kicked your ass when he was just twelve years old."

Me and Ares both gawked at Annabeth, "You're dating Percy?"

Suddenly a boy wrapped his arms around Annabeth; he had black hair, sea green eyes like mine, and tanned skin. It was Percy Jackson, my son, "Hey beautiful, who are these two?"

"Seaweed brain, you dont recognize your dad and Ares?"

Percy looked at Annabeth quizzically then at me Ares then back at Annabeth, "You're kidding right?"

"Do we look like we're kidding punk?" Ares balled his hands into fists as Percy smirked at him.

"Huh? No wonder why I had the sudden urge to punch you," I had to hold Ares back when he tried to lunge at my son.

"Ares calm down, we are trying to get on the football team not get kicked off the team before even joining!" I swear his anger aura was over the limit when he squirmed on my hold on him.

"Whoa wait...dad what do you mean join the football team?" Percy looked at me like I just said the most idiotic thing he could've possibly heard.

Once I calmed Ares down, I explained our mission to them, "Zeus sensed a new god being created by the power that it is god of. He chose four Olympians to find this new god and train him until the Summer solstice so they can bring him to Olympus for more training and to be given a throne in the council."

Annabeth nodded as she heard this, "But that still doest explain why you two look like teenagers."

"We look like teenagers because apparently this new god is a high school student here at Goode," I looked to Percy and Annabeth only to find two shocked expressions on their faces, "If you think that's shocking, you should hear the reason why me and Ares is joining the football team."

Percy scoffed, "And what would be more shocking than finding about a teenage god in the high school that Annabeth and I go to?"

Ares smirked at Percy, "The teenage god is your running back."

Percy turned to look at a guy running the ball, he spun, stiff armed, dodged, evade, break tackled any defender that crossed path towards end zone. We watched the guy get clear of the entire defensive unit and booked it all the way into the end zone for a touchdown. Percy turned back to us and blinked, "You mean Mythos? He's the new god you two are talking about?"

Ares and I just nodded our answer, "Yep."

"But that's impossible! I've been around Mythos all summer and Annabeth has been around Mythos too during her AP classes, if he was a god I'm sure both Annabeth and I would notice it and inform you guys about it," Percy looked at Mythos again, "What is he god of anyway?"

"Notice how when he runs the ball that the guys trying to tackle him seem slower than usual," him and Annabeth observed Mythos again as he ran for another touchdown, both of their faces getting more surprise than before.

"Time...Mythos is the god of time," Annabeth looked closely at Mythos before turning to me, "Are you sure the reason why Zeus sent four Olympians to train him just because he needs to control his powers or is it because it could be a reborn version of Kronos?"

I looked to Ares who did the same thing, did Zeus just send us to train and bring this kid to Olympus to join our ranks or to make sure he won't be the next Kronos? Either way, both reasons weren't exactly "good" reasons for Zeus.

Annabeth looked at me again and spoke, "Wait you said that Zeus sent four of you to train the new god...how come there's only two of you?"

Ares muttered, "The other two are in the high school office with the enrollment papers so we can go here when the school year starts."

"So who are the other two that came with you guys?" Percy scratched his head while trying to think of the other two that were forced to come with us on this quest, "Artemis and Aphrodite?"

Just then our other two companions appeared, "Correction, Athena and Aphrodite."

We four turned to see Athena and Aphrodite in their high school forms as they walked up to us. The boys on the team ultimately stared at the two goddesses, while most were eyeing Aphrodite almost half was also eyeing Athena and that made me jealous kind of. I shook my head of those thoughts; I really couldn't afford to be jealous right now.

Athena smiled at Annabeth who was staring at her mom in awe, "Mom is that you?"

A soft chuckle emanated from Athena, "Yes dear it's me, sorry for the new look, it's for a quest that Zeus made us do."

"It's okay mom, you actually look good, if you dyed your hair blond, we would look like twins," Annabeth gave her mom a hug who returned it with a hug of her own.

"Thank you for the compliment dear," she gently let go of Annabeth and looked at Percy, "Hello Perseus, have you been treating my daughter well?"

Percy rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, "I am Lady Athena and um...nice new look?"

Athena smiled, "That's good to hear and thank you."

Next Aphrodite came over and hugged Percy and Annabeth, "Oh my gods it's my favorite love couple of the century! How are you two doing and mmm Annabeth can I give you a makeover?"

I chuckled at Aphrodite, "Aphy leave them alone, besides you should give Athena a makeover not Annabeth."

Seconds later, Athena's hand slapped the back of my head, "Dont give her any ideas and hey what's that suppose to mean?"

I could've have sworn her glare intensified by a tenfold, but surprisingly I found her glare...well sexy, it made my heart do flips is what I was meaning to say. Anyways, I rubbed the back of my head and glared back at Athena, "Okay what is up with you and slapping the back of my head lately? First you whacked me with the flat of your spear tip and now with the palm of your hand. Does the phrase 'pinch me in the arm' resonate in your dictionary of violent ways?"

"Maybe it does, I just dont like to read it or look at it," Athena attempted to swing at me again but I grabbed her hand mid swing and pulled her in close to me. Our faces were just inches apart, her lips shined from the peach lip gloss she put on there. I noticed that she had a slight blush on her cheeks while I felt a warm sensation on my own cheeks.

Slowly I leaned towards her ear and whispered, "If you and I are going to be working together on this quest, slapping the back of my head isn't going to make our situation any less smooth and I do not want our rivalry to jeopardize this mission. So can we call a temporary truce?"

I leaned my head back to see her totally speechless, her blush getting redder and redder. Finally she managed to nod her head and speak, "Okay Poseidon, a temporary truce is established between us."

"Swear on the river of Styx?"

"I swear on the river of Styx."

Thunder boomed in the distance as our pact was made, at that point we were supposed to pull away from each other but we didn't. Instead we just looked into each other's eyes, sea green getting lost into stormy grey while stormy grey was getting lost into sea green.

We would've stared at each other longer when Aphrodite gasped, "Wow, here comes the god of time."

Our bodies let go of each other but I could've sensed that she didn't want me to let go of her...and I kind of regretted letting go of her. Nevertheless we stood apart as the god of time made his way towards us.

Suddenly realization hit me; we couldn't go around saying our names for the entire world to hear. I grabbed Ares, Aphrodite, and Athena and dragged them to the side of the bleachers...each one of them looking at me like I went crazy for a minute. Ares growled as he fixed his Oakley sunglasses, "Poseidon what now?"

"Um what are we going to call ourselves when we speak to him? We can't just stick to our names otherwise it will attract monsters to him," I stared at the three of them who thought about it.

After a few minutes Athena spoke, "Poseidon's right, if we tell him our real names then he'll find out about himself and us and attract monsters to himself and others around him."

Three of us blinked, did Athena just agree to my idea? That was a first. Ares waved his hand in front of Athena's face, "Athena you okay?"

"I'm okay, why are you asking me that Ares?"

"Um because you agreed to Poseidon's idea of not using our real names."

Athena chuckled, "Ares just because he is my rival doesn't mean that I cannot agree to his ideas, remember that Poseidon and I did invent the chariot so there is proof of us agreeing and working together."

Aphrodite giggled and looked at me, her pink eyes showing a mischievous shine to it, "So what are our alias? Mines Anna."

Ares shrugged, "Aaron."

Athena thought for a moment before answering, "Ariel."

They looked at me and waited for me to say alias name. What cool name started with a P? I racked my brain hard with knuckles...thinking of names was difficult, "I'll let you know what my name is when we introduce ourselves to him."

Before they could protest, I made way towards where Percy and Annabeth were talking to the young god Mythos. He was fair skinned with a slight tan, brown spiky hair, and a deep ancient steel colored eyes. He was roughly five feet and nine inches tall, an inch shorter than me, and built with lean muscle. Some of the cheerleaders gave flirtatious 'Hi's' to Mythos as they passed by, he being humble and modest just waved back and smiled.

Percy turned to me when I was a foot away from the trio, the other trio standing right behind me as Percy and Annabeth introduced us to Mythos, "Um guys this is Goode High Gladiator running back, Mythos Sparks."

Mythos smiled shyly and nodded at us as Annabeth took it from there, "And Mythos these are um...um...well two close cousins of Percy and their friends whose name are..."

Thankfully Athena introduced herself first, "Hi I'm Ariel Halsey, this is Aaron Jackson, Anna Lovewell, and um..."

I put my hand out before Athena could speak, "Philo Jackson. Nice to meet the running back that I'm going to be protecting when you run the ball for a touchdown."

Everyone looked at me with a questioning look in their eyes, "Philo?"

"Yes?" I gave them each a look telling them to shut it before they did something stupid, "What is it?"

Percy spoke to relieve some of the tension that was forming in the group, "So Philo you're playing Fullback then?"

"Yep, that and Tight End and also strong side linebacker."

Mythos laughed, "I'm going to have to watch out for you then when you're on defense then."

"Wait so you're going to be trying to sack me then?" Percy gulped as Ares and I smirked, "Please tell me it's a no?"

Ares cracked his knuckles and pointed at Percy, an evil grin on his face, "You better hope that your offensive linemen can block punk. Otherwise ill sack your ass every single play that you're in."

"Great I had to be quarterback this year."

"Oh I am so going to be middle linebacker now."

Mythos tapped Percy's shoulder and mentioned to Ares, "Dont worry man, I'll make sure steroids over here wont sack you."

Ares glared at Mythos, "You think you can hang with the big boys?"

"I've trucked guys bigger and stronger than your punk ass on the field before, you're no different than the rest of them," Mythos smirked as Ares began to glow in rage.

Thankfully Mythos and Percy had to leave when a whistle blew into the air. All the resting football players rushed back onto the field to get ready for another practice today.

I turned to Ares who was still fuming over what Mythos said, "That asshole is wishing for a death sentence."

A sigh escaped my lips, "Let your anger get the best of you and what he said to will become true."

Ares just growled, "Oh whatever! Let's just talk with the coach so we can suit up on Monday and bang some heads."

We were about to leave when Athena stopped us, "You can't just go up there to their coach and ask if you can play. You two are 'transfer' students; you're going to need a parent to meet with the coach."

Ares rolled his eyes and spread his arms out wide, "Well jeez Athena, does it look like we have any parents here with us right now? I mean come on! Poseidon's dad is in a million pieces again and our dad is just sitting on his throne on Olympus...Oh my gods that can actually work."

I looked at Athena and Ares who both had mischievous smirks on their faces, looks like things just got interesting. After an iris messages and feeble attempts of lightning trying to hit us, Zeus finally agreed to be Ares and I 'dad' for today.

"Tell me why must I be the father you two again?" Zeus glared at us both as we made our way to the coach, "Couldn't you two have just picked Hades instead?"

"Zeus, it was you that sent us on this quest, it's going to be you that will be helping us on this quest," I made sure Zeus wouldn't try and escape before we met with the head coach. The head coach was in the middle of explaining a play when we came up to him. Moments later, the head coach came towards us, his clipboards full of plays in between his arm.

The head coach shook my hand doing the same thing with Ares, his eyes studying me as if he was already thinking about a couple of plays to put me in. He was tall, in his fifties, signs of grey hair, and a mixed colored skin tone, "I'm Coach Bryant, one of the head coaches here at Goode and also the full back and tight end coach as well as the offensive coordinator

Zeus cleared his throat and spoke, "I'm um…"

Ares whispered to Zeus, "Zack"

"Zack um…"

This time I whispered, "Efron."

"I'm Zack Efron, father of Aaron and Philo Jackson. We moved here to New York from California due to family reasons, anyways theses two are good at football so um…I guess you can send them off to practice now?" Zeus looked hopefully at Coach Bryant, his fingers crossed behind his back hoping that they will just accept us and let him go.

"Mr. Efron, we will give your boys a shot on the team but practice is coming to a close today. Practice will begin again at Monday at three o'clock P.M.," Coach Bryant shook our hands again and walked off the now empty field except for Percy who was running towards us in his football shirt and shorts.

"So how did it go? You two on the team?"

Ares and I looked at each other and nodded, "Yeah we're on the team alright…just didn't expect dad to not get that joke we set on him."

Percy raised his and eyebrow, "What joke?"

I tried to suppress a laugh while I explained to Percy, "He couldn't come up with a name so we gave him the name of Zack Efron!"

The three of us began to laugh while Percy asked another hilarious question, "I wonder what we would've have said if Zeus went with his roman name Jupiter?"

Ares was shaking in erupting laughter, "He probably would be like 'Um my name is…um.

I laughed while looking down, "Justin."

Percy decided to act out Zeus, "Um my name is Justin…um

Ares couldn't hold his laughter in anymore, "Bieber."

"Um my name is Justin Bieber," Percy fell down to the grass cracking up as we held ours in for our sake of something even funnier to happen…and thankfully it did.

Aphrodite suddenly appeared squealing her head off like a crazy fan girl, "OH MY GODS ZACK EFRON AND JUSTIN BIEBER! WHERE ARE THEY?"

This time we couldn't hold in our laughter as Percy told the Love goddess where to find the "Zack Efron" and the "Justin Bieber" was. All of our eyes were shedding tears of laughter as we watched her tackle Zeus from behind and planted huge amounts of kisses on him, then a flash of grey light shinned behind us and we soon were rubbing our heads from Athena whacking her spear tip at the back of our heads…she's evil.

_**(Athena's pov)**_

_***five hours later, at the mall***_

Hours later, us four found ourselves at the mall. Well technically we were more dragged there against our will by Aphrodite who kept reminding us that we had to shop for school that was starting two weeks from now.

"Two weeks is a lot of time! Why shop now?" Ares tried to get out of the arm hold that Aphrodite had on him. Behind them was me and Poseidon who walked a couple of inches away from me. I glanced at him with my peripheral vision only to find out that he was keeping his head down while listening to music on his itouch **(A/N two years after the Last Olympian)**, his bobbing up and down to a hip hop song that he was listening to.

But he still couldn't hide that confused and troubled look that he had on his face during the emergency council meeting, a pair of sea green orbs looking lost and confused for the first time in three thousand years.

It wasn't until that he turned towards me and blinked blankly at me that I noticed I was staring at him, "Um is there something on my face?"

I quickly looked away and shook my head, "Nothing, I thought I saw a Borders behind you so that's why I looked."

Luckily he believed me because he looked over his shoulder to look for made up Borders that I had claimed to see. This gave me the few precious seconds to sprint into the store that Ares and Aphrodite walked into. Unfortunately the store was an Ambercombie and Fitch store.

When I walked in there, all the guys heads turned to look at me, some of them had their jaws softly opened as they gawked at me. I glared at them all which made them quickly avert their eyes away from me while I made a mental note to never let Aphrodite pick out my clothes again. She had me wear some Vans sneakers, shorts that stopped mid thigh, and a simple grey shirt with my shinny brown hair straightened over my shoulders.

A few minutes later, it was the girls turn to stare at me…but I was mistaken for that thought when someone familiar groaned behind me, "Oh gods."

Poseidon walked into the Ambercombie store and stood right beside me, his dark blue jeans slightly baggy, his green muscle t-shirt hugging his chest tightly along with his matching green Nikes on his feet. He looked at the sea of girls looking at him and he returned a shy smile to them which made them giggle to their friends. As the slu-I mean the girls giggled, a pang of jealousy entered me making me boil in anger. I was so focused on glaring at the girls that I didn't noticed someone gently grabbing my hand, when I looked up to see who it was, I was shocked to see Poseidon holding it.

A strong burning sensation flowed into my cheeks as I kept staring at Poseidon's hand on mine; he gave it a momentary squeeze which made my heart jump. Words couldn't come out of my lips but I somehow managed to squeak his name after a long two minutes, "Poseidon?"

"Philo."

"Oh right Philo…um why are you holding my hand?"

He leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear making me shiver…but in a good way, "Because I don't want to be a target in here for the girls…and I know you don't want to be in the sights of the guys that are in here also."

I don't know if it was just me but I thought I heard a hint of jealousy when he told me about the guys staring at me. Despite all the warnings that my brain was giving, I didn't object to Poseidon's reason, instead I let him hold my hand…but this time I held his hand back. We walked deeper into the store trying to find Aphrodite and Ares while both encountering glares from the jealous girls and guys in the store.

Finally we were met with one super jealous girl that stopped in front of us and glared at me with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked to Poseidon and gave him a flirty smile, "Hey what's your name?"

Poseidon humbly smiled back, "Hi I'm Philo."

"Hi I'm Linda; um would you like to catch a movie with me later on?"

The girl Linda smirked at me while I glared back at her…slut. Poseidon chuckled and held up our intertwined fingers to the girl, "Sorry, already taken."

Linda just chuckled and smirked, "I know you two are just faking it. If you two were together, you would've kissed right now instead of just showing me your joined hands."

I was about to punch this girl when Poseidon surprised me. He turned my head gently to face him and he gently planted his lips onto mine, the God of the seas was kissing me! And I liked it.

A wave of disappointed groans and surprised gasps filled the store as Poseidon continued to kiss me…and slowly, very slowly, I returned the kiss by kissing him back fully. The feeling was amazing; it was like someone setting off fireworks inside our minds and mouths when Poseidon and I kissed. After what felt like hours, we pulled apart to breathe, both of us blushing furiously at each other.

The girl Linda glared at me once more before walking out of the store, some of her friends following close behind her. It was awkwardly silent between the two of us until he spoke, "Um so…sorry for unexpectedly kissing you...just had to do something so she can shut up."

Suddenly I felt disappointed when he said about the kiss, I know it was just to shut the girl so she wouldn't ruin or plan but was it just a meaningless kiss? Before I could go on with my thoughts, a miniature me appeared on my right shoulder: my mind, "Athena get a hold on yourself and stop thinking like a love sick Aphrodite…its disturbing."

I shook my head in agreement; I am Athena the Goddess of Wisdom! Not the Goddess of Love. Seconds later another voice sounded on my left shoulder, "As always, you listen to your mind but never your heart."

At first I thought it was Aphrodite that said to me but I was surprised to see a girly me sitting on my left shoulder: my heart.

My mind glared at Heart while she spoke, "Since when do you ever butt in? Athena has done fine without love for three thousand years; she can go on for more years without love so thank you very much."

Heart sighed and looked at the floor, "Then explain why Athena kissed back when Poseidon kissed her?"

I wasn't rooting for Heart but she did have a point, even Mind couldn't think of a reasonable counter argument. Heart smirked and got up, "I thought so."

We both watched her as she _POOF_ back into me as well as Mind who had a defeated look on her face. When they were gone, I began to question myself; did I have feelings for Poseidon?"

Thankfully I was interrupted by my thoughts when Aphrodite and Ares came up to us with their arms full of bags filled with clothes…well Ares carrying the most of it, "What took you guys so long?"

Poseidon quickly let go of my hand but I was feeling the vibe that he didn't want to let go, "Ah we got held up by a girl asking me out…it was awkward."

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes at him and then at me then at our hands and lips…crap she figured it out that me and Poseidon just kissed each other. I gave her look that made her NOT squeal in excitement but to keep it sealed until I talked to her about it. She nodded but she was grinning like idiot which made Poseidon and Ares blink at her in confusion.

With one more destination to go to, we made our way out of Ambercombie and Fitch until we were met with a familiar face. When he entered, all the girls literally stopped what they were doing and ran up to him to ask him out or something similar to that. He smiled that bright shining smile of his and we four blinked in shock as the sun god came up to us, "Apollo?"

Apollo smiled and hugged us all at once, "Hey what's up! Shocked to see you guys here but hey, more customers the more the business blooms."

Poseidon blinked, "Um Apollo why does your shirt have a tag saying manager?"

Apollo chuckled, "That's because I work here…they even used me as model for their shirts and stuff."

He pointed to a huge to his left where a huge poster of him wearing a polo shirt that was fully unbuttoned revealing his chest while standing next to a girl who looked a lot like Artemis.

I blinked at the poster and asked, "Is that Artemis?"

"Yep, that's my little sis…I was surprise that she even agreed on the photo shoot," Apollo turned to us and smiled, "So what do you four think?"

Aphrodite drooled over the poster, "Nice body Apollo."

"I guess its ok," I think I was scarred for life when I saw that poster.

Ares and Poseidon coughed and said, "Gay."

Apollo beamed in pride, "Thanks it means a lot."

Poseidon coughed to clear his throat, "Um Apollo…are you finally coming out of the closet?"

"No, I was being sarcastic Philo."

"Oh…well...I mean it isn't entirely gay it's just…weird."

"That's good enough for me," he smiled and stepped aside to let us pass, "Have a great day guys, oh and Philo?"

Poseidon turned to Apollo who laughed and winked, "Don't worry, your age old secret is safe with me, I am the god of prophecies remember?"

I saw Poseidon turn a dark red but managed to nod back and walk hurriedly out of store, leaving me more curious than ever. Once we were out of Ambercombie and Fitch store, we four split into two groups: the boys went to either Vans or Footlocker while Aphrodite dragged me to Forever 21. Before we left the boys, I made eye contact with Poseidon who happened to be looking at me at the same time. We both shared a quick smile before departing, thankfully us Gods and Goddesses can only read mortal minds and not immortal minds because for some reason my mind kept screaming KISS HIM KISS HIM KISS HIM!

_**(Poseidon's pov)**_

_***walking to Vans then walks to Footlocker***_

The walk to Vans was silent mainly because we both had our ipods on. We walked into Vans only to find out that the store was closed. So instead we walked to Footlocker where the 'guy talking' began, "So how was your kiss with Athena?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared Ares dumbfounded, "What?"

Ares just laughed and glanced at me while walking, "Yeah me Aphrodite saw you two kissing in Ambercombie and Fitch...I maybe not be the love goddess but I can tell that you like Athena and judging from how she kissed you back...she likes you too."

I thought about Ares's words, he was probably just messing with my head...right? Anyways, I just kept my head down and walked beside him quietly for five minutes until I finally spoke, "I hate this quest...I know it hasn't truly started yet but I can't help but already hate it especially with Athena coming along. I wonder why Zeus picked me instead of himself or Hades to go in this quest."

For once, I saw an understanding look on Ares's face, "Wow...you really must like Athena if you can't even stand to be near her."

"I still dream about the day she came out of Zeus's head."

"Damn that's a long time."

"I guess so."

"So what's holding you back?"

"I guess my pride and ego."

"I thought that would be the case, Poseidon listen," at this point we were already buying some Nike Jordan's, "There are thee important dances in the high school world: homecoming, winter formal, and prom. Three dances with three chances for you to ask Athena out...use your chances wisely."

My eyes blinked at Ares, "Since when did you become all understanding and helpful?"

The old brutal Ares returned as I said that, "You're lucky that you're one of the big three otherwise id beat you into a pulp from what you just said to me."

And just like that, things were back to normal.

_**(Athena's pov)**_

_***at Forever 21***_

As Aphrodite and I stepped into Forever 21, she immediately dragged me to a deserted corner and finally let out her built up squeal, "OH MY GODS! YOU TWO KISSED AND HELD HANDS! TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT!"

I planted my hands on her mouth to shut her up, "SHH! Be quiet for a second while I explain what really happened to me and Poseidon."

She nodded and allowed me to tell her why Poseidon held my hand and kissed me. When I was done telling her, she clapped her hands and squealed again…it can be annoying at times, "Oh my gods Athena, you are an idiot! You seriously think that Poseidon just kissed you to shut that girl up? Guys just use that excuse to hide the real reason why they kiss a girl like that."

My left eyebrow rose into questioning look, "Oh really, then tell me Aphrodite, what could Poseidon be possibly hiding from me in order for him to lie to me when he kissed me."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "And you're the Goddess of Wisdom, Athena it's obvious that he likes you, why else would he have kissed you and told you an old lie after the kiss?"

I didn't want to believe it but somehow I knew Aphrodite had a point. Aphrodite put arm around my shoulder and led me out of the store since we already got clothes and walked through the mall to where the guys were. We saw them sitting on the benches eating frozen yogurt from Yogurtland. Subconsiciously I found myself sitting next to Poseidon. He was focused on his frozen yogurt but I could tell he was thinking about something. I noticed Ares giving a particular look to Poseidon which made him turn to me, a quick smile appearing on his lips then disappearing as he looked back to the ground. Suddenly I began to think about what Aphrodite said to me at Forever 21, could Poseidon really have feelings for me?

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	4. Debate team or Volleyball team?

**Thorakis: *finds Poseidon and Athena* hey you two love birds**

**Poseidon and Athena: *glaring***

**Thorakis: *smiles and sits down in front of them* is it ok if I ask you two some questions?**

**Poseidon and Athena: NO!**

**Thorakis: thanks, now question one…this is for Athena, who got you to play volleyball?**

**Athena: *lays head on Poseidon's shoulder* Poseidon got me to play volleyball**

**Thorakis: okay next question, for Poseidon, what made you fall in love with Athena?"**

**Poseidon: her eyes**

**Thorakis: *turns to Athena* same question that I asked Poseidon**

**Athena: his eyes**

**Thorakis: okay, Athena this question is actually from a friend of mine, her question is "What were you thinking when you saw Poseidon shirtless?"**

**Athena: *blushes* um…next question!**

**Poseidon: wait what? Aw come on I want to know what you were thinking *smirks knowing that its funny to see Athena nervous***

**Thorakis: *secretly videotaping this to put it on youtube* yes please tell us what you were thinking**

**Athena: *blushing a deep crimson* I um…uh…thought he was…um…**

**Thorakis: go on**

**Athena:…..I thought he had a hot body okay! *blushes the deepest shade of red possible***

**Poseidon and Thorakis: *laughing their butts off***

**Thorakis: ok Poseidon what did you think when Athena was in her volleyball uniform?**

**Poseidon: *turns reds* um…I thought she was hot**

**Athena: *blushes but kisses Poseidon on the lips***

**Thorakis: *presses stop on the video camera and runs out the room* IM POSTING THE INTERVIEW ON YOUTUBE!**

**Poseidon and Athena: O_O THORAKIS!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Enjoy chapter 4 =DDD!**

**Enemies turned Lovers**

**Chapter 4**

**Debate team or volleyball team?**

_**(Poseidon's pov)**_

_***Saturday morning, penthouse***_

Morning came revealing its golden rays...also creating a irritating pain in my eyes as I stared at the ceiling of my penthouse bedroom that we four were staying at. Why are we staying at a penthouse? Good question, you see according to Aphrodite and Apollo in order to live the high school experience, we had to live the mortal life which includes living in a mortal home.

So there I was just lying on my bed staring at the ceiling when my door opened revealing the goddess that got us this penthouse: Aphrodite.

"Hey Poseidon you up yet?" she was standing there with her hands on her hips wearing pajama pants and a tank top, "Get up its eight o'clock in the morning!"

I groaned and shot her a glare, "Only eight?"

She nodded, "Yep only eight."

With a sigh, I got up and headed to my door. When I got there, I was puzzled to see that Aphrodite was eyeing my chest. I was about to ask why she was staring at my chest when my stomach grumbled...yep my stomach ruled over my brain so what? Boys will be boys, end of discussion.

I gently brushed past Aphrodite and walked towards the kitchen where I found one of many battles today. Athena and Ares were fighting, over what you ask? Over what goes first into the pancake mix.

"Jeez! Right when I wake up there's already an argument between you two war spawns," I sighed as I walked to the fridge to take out some uncooked eggs, bacon, sausage, hash and Herseys chocolate bars. When I turned back to them to ask for the pancake mix, I was met with Athena looking at me with her jaw dropping all the way to the floor.

Okay make that two goddesses that gave me that surprised and amazed look, "Athena what are you staring at?"

She momentary gulped and gave me a soft glare, "Poseidon put on a shirt please?"

I looked down to see that I forgot to put a shirt on...no wonder why Aphrodite was staring at my chest. Speaking of Aphrodite, she came running into the kitchen with a horrified look on her face, No! It's okay Poseidon, you dont need to put a shirt on."

I mentioned to Aphrodite, "See Aphy doesn't mind that I'm shirtless and besides, you better get used to seeing me shirtless because I hardly wear shirts when I'm at my sea palace."

I walked past her and turned on the stove while taking out a pan for the eggs, bacon, hash, and a bowl of mixing the pancake mix. As I did all those things, Athena sat at on the table counter and quietly watch me cook breakfast, a look of surprise etched on her face.

I let out a soft chuckle, "If you're just going to sit there, might as well help me out here."

Athena blushed slightly and looked down muttering something that caught me by surprise. A wide smirk formed on my face, "I'm sorry but what was that? I couldn't hear your 'shocking' secret."

She glared at me and rolled her eyes, "I dont know how to cook! There I said it."

"Wow the Goddess of Wisdom doesn't know how to cook, what a surprise," I didn't think she expected me to be 'nice' about because her eyes widen when I lifted her chin up, "Hey chin up and smile, not all of us know how to cook but that doesn't mean we can't learn how to cook."

She raised an eye brow at me, "I'm surprise you could think of a wise quote Poseidon, didn't know you were capable of doing that."

I shrugged and cracked two eggs over the pan, "Eh, I have my moments. Now what do you say? You wanna learn how to cook?"

Athena blinked at me, probably shocked that I offered to help her learn how to cook, "You yourself would teach me how to cook? Why?"

"Well because for one, if I'm not here and it's only you and the other two here," I motioned to Ares and Aphrodite who were sitting on the living room couch while watching a reality show, "Then you can conjure up something simple but amazing to eat or there's always take out but I doubt you would eat those fatty foods."

For once in over three thousand years I heard Athena giggle, it was actually cute when she giggled, "Well I hate to admit it but you're right Poseidon. So what do I do first?"

I handed her the chocolate bars, "Your first cooking lesson is simple, take the chocolate bars out of the wrappers and melt them in a bowl inside the microwave."

Athena nodded and began unwrapping the chocolate bars and putting them into a bowl. Then she put them inside the microwave and watched them melt. When it was finished, I told her to stir the melted chocolate once to make sure there wasn't any chunks of chocolate left and pour it into the pancake mix and stir them together.

As she did this, I carefully set four pairs of eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash on four plates. When Athena was done, I beckoned for her to come near the stove with the bowl of pancake mix. She blinked at the bowl then at the pan then back at the bowl then looked at me,"Um so I just pour it all into the pan or not?"

A soft laugh escaped me, "Unless you want big loaf of chocolate pancake flavored bread...I suggest you put little drops of pancake mix into the pan.

"Will you help me please?" she looked at me with those grey orbs of hers...beautiful grey orbs that made me lose my ability to speak.

I blushed furiously and nodded, "Sure, here you just lightly pour some in."

Our hands lightly lay on top of one another as I helped her pour the mix into the cooking pan. Little by little she got the hang of it and soon she was pouring and flipping pancakes like a pro. Five minutes later, Athena's chocolate pancakes were ready to be served.

Athena carried the food to the table while I made some coffee and took out the orange juice. When I turned to walk to the kitchen table, I was met with a very giggly Love Goddess, "So how did your girlfriend do in you two's cooking lessons?"

The coffee that I was drinking at the time came back out of my mouth, "Pshhlll! Whoa wait what? Since when did Athena become 'classified' as my girlfriend?"

Aphrodite crossed her arms and smirked, "When you and her kissed at Ambercombie and Fitch."

I face palmed myself, "It wasn't a real kiss, and I just did it so that Linda girl would shut up and leave."

"Uh-huh, okay Poseidon, just keep telling yourself that."

"Okay then, I'll keep telling myself that."

"..."

"I thought so, I so win this spat!" I smirked at the Goddess of Love who just smirked back and swatted me playfully on my arm which didn't hurt...until five minutes later. Us four sat down and dug in to the food that Athena and I cooked, especially her pancakes which were a big hit.

When we were full, we sat there in kitchen just talking and laughing. After thirty minutes or so of just relaxing, the four of us got ready to go out somewhere. Our destination? Nowhere really, just a random place to hang out. Seeing that boredom would soon take its toll on us, we decide to walk to the movie theater to watch a movie.

Along the way, Athena and I did the unthinkable: Talk.

"So who taught you how to cook?" Athena walked right beside me, her reflective black hair swaying in the wind in a very natural and beautiful way. She was wearing sneakers, jeans, and a grey shirt with an owl on it with a matching grey headband in her hair. I felt my face warm up as I watched her walk gracefully while a small smile formed on her pink lips. I was staring at her in awe that I didn't see the pole that I walked into too.

"Damn it!" I rubbed my forehead while Athena covered her mouth with her hands, suppressing a laugh while rolling her eyes at me.

"You could be such a sea ass at times Poseidon," she giggled and continued walking while I walked right beside her with my hands in my pockets...this time keeping my head looking forward to watch out for any more enemy poles that decided to bonk me on the head.

Suddenly Athena tapped my shoulder, "Hello! Poseidon? You didn't answer my question!"

I shook my head out of my concentration to look at her and answer, "Sally, Percy's mom, taught me how to cook...she would always have me by her side so I can watch her cook. Great cook especially when she makes blue food."

Athena nodded her head and our first civilized talk came to a close. To pass the time, I put my headphones on and turned on my ipod. When I raised the volume up, "Nothing on you" by B.O.B. began to play. I wasn't a fan of his music but the song was pretty catchy. I was about to declare it as a good song until Heart popped out of nowhere, "It always amazes me that you can't understand the lyrics to the song."

With the song still playing on my ipod, I turned to Heart who was sitting on my shoulder, "Any song in general or the one that I'm listening to right now?"

Heart smirked, "The one you're listening to right now, it fits you and Athena perfectly."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Um how?"

"Because the rest of the girls you see have nothing on Athena, Poseidon just listen to the lyrics from the beginning will you?"

`I shrugged and replayed the song from the beginning, this time listening to the lyrics carefully:

"_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothin' on you baby_

_nothin' on you baby_

_they might say hi and I might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_cause they got nothin' on you baby_

_nothin' on you baby"_

"You have got to be kidding me, you think that fits me and Athena?" I stared at Heart in disbelief as my mind kept replaying those lyrics."

Heart chuckled and stood up, "I'm not kidding Poseidon, it fits you and Athena because you know deep down that all the girls that you have been within the past are nowhere near Athena. Every girl that says hi to you, you just say hi back and ignore the usual 'asking out' phase with them."

As always, Heart did have a point but I still didn't believe that this fitted me and Athena…I don't even know if she even has feelings for me, "Heart just get back inside of me and shut up please?"

A soft chuckle emanated from Heart as we neared the movie theater, "Okay okay, but soon you will admit to everything I say about you and Athena."

I rolled my eyes as the four of us entered the movie theater muttering softly to myself, "Great."

_**(Athena's pov)**_

_***walking to the movie theater***_

After our talk ended, Poseidon turned to his ipod which gave me a chance to turn to my own ipod. When I turned it on and raised the volume up, "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry was playing through my speakers. I bobbed my head up and down to the beat of the song while listening to the lyrics which were pretty catchy. Suddenly, Heart popped out of nowhere and jumped up and down on my left shoulder, "Oh my gods! Replay the song and listen to the lyrics and the chorus when the song starts."

I shrugged and replayed the song as I walked, the movie theater getting closer and closer. I set the volume up so it was loud but not loud where it would hurt my ears but just loud enough and pressed the play button:

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I'll let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was a wreck_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

As I listened to those words, I watched Poseidon as he had a confused facial expression on his face. His jaw tensing up as his mind debated over something. Suddenly, Heart's voice echoed in my head, "You're thinking about him aren't you?"

"Me? Thinking about who?" I prayed to the Fates that Heart would take the lie and leave me alone…but apparently the Fates had other plans.

"Oh don't lie to me Athena, remember I am still a part of you so I know when you're lying."

"Ugh! Why can't you just shut up?"

"Because you won't admit it."

"Admit what?"

"ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE HIM!"

"Like who?"

Heart face palmed her head so hard that I actually heard it, "THAT YOU LIKE POSEIDON YOU IDIOT!"

Okay so the Fates really do hate me today, "I don't like him Heart, why would you think that?"

"Because you keep checking him out when he isn't looking, I swear that song you're listening so relates to your feelings for Poseidon, he's your own teenage dream," Heart giggled as she said that, the remaining respect I had for her finally fading away.

"Heart?"

"Yes."

"Don't ever say things like that again."

Heart giggled, "Okay Athena, I won't say it again…but don't come running to me when it happens."

I stopped walking for two reasons: one, Aphrodite and Ares went to get the tickets and two, what did Heart mean by "When it happens?" I shook my head and followed the others as they handed me my ticket, behind me Poseidon muttered, "Great,"

***Monday at two o'clock p.m.***

The four of us sat in the bleachers while waiting for three o'clock to arrive. Ares and Poseidon would be practicing for football while Aphrodite and I would explore the school. The two gods were given a navy blue and white sleeveless Under Armor workout compression shirt while wearing navy blue and white Nike football shorts. Both of them could've passed as brothers I they had tried hard enough. While waiting, a couple of cheerleaders came by and stopped to talk to Aphrodite.

When they left, Aphrodite squealed in excitement, "Oh my gods! I'm on the cheer squad!"

Ares chuckled and kissed her, "Congrats babe."

While Ares and Aphrodite were smooching each other, I slowly got up and sat down next to Poseidon who was keeping his eyes closed at the moment.

It was silent for a few minutes before I spoke, "You nervous?"

His eyes snapped open and in a matter of seconds, I was under a sea green gaze, "I guess you can say that I'm nervous, but I'm sure I'll do okay."

I nodded and gave him a soft smile, "You'll do fine Poseidon."

Poseidon returned my smile and looked back at the field. It was silent for several minutes until he spoke again, "So what are you going to do when school starts? You're going to be the only one without a sport."

I shrugged my shoulders as I leaned back on the bleachers, "Eh, ill just join a school club or the debate team."

He blinked at me, "The debate team?"

"Yep the debate team."

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not kidding Poseidon and what's wrong with the debate team?"

He leaned back on his elbows so he was facing me, "Nothing it's just, you already know that you're good with all that brain stuff, why dont you try something new like playing a sport?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Like what? Basketball? I can't even shoot the ball...and dont get me started on tennis and softball."

Poseidon just laughed and smiled, "Or you can always do volleyball."

My eyes gave him a plain stare, "Me play volleyball? Yeah I dont think so."

"Truth to be told, I can actually see you playing volleyball," he gave me some convincing reasons which shocked me, "Its a strategic game and knowing you, you like strategic games. Not to mention it's fun to play it."

Maybe he was right, I do like strategic games. From the distance came a whistle that indicated that it was time for Ares to practice. Ares got up and kissed Aphrodite before running to the field while Poseidon got his things ready, "Well...gotta practice, see ya later."

He gave me a soft smile before making his way down to the field where the football players were lining up. For two minutes I watched Poseidon as he and Ares were introduced to the team. From the distance, I saw him glance at me and gave me a short nod telling me he was okay. I smiled and returned it with a nod on my own and slowly walked out o the bleachers and into the school with Aphrodite rambling on about being a cheerleader.

As we passed the hallways, a series of yells of girls resonated from the gym. Aphrodite and I looked at each other before checking out what was that noise all about. When we entered the gym, there in front of me was the schools girls' volleyball team practicing their forms and serves.

Suddenly Poseidon's voice echoed in my head, "Or you can always do volleyball." I snapped out of my trance and quickly walked to the volleyball coach who was demonstrating to some girls on how to spike the ball carefully.

After a few minutes, she turned to look at me with observing eyes, "Hello, I'm Coach Brown. What can I help you with?"

A smile appeared on my face, "I'm Ariel Halsey, and I would like to join the volleyball team."

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	5. The birth of Pothena

**Thorakis: *typing chapter 5***

**Aphrodite: *walks in and sits next to Thorakis* watcha doing?**

**Thorakis: oh just typing the next chapter of the Poseidon and Athena fan fic.**

**Athena and Poseidon: *in the other room* you're lucky we are watching a movie right now, otherwise we'd beat you up**

**Thorakis: *rolls eyes* you two love the idea that people are reading your love story and you know it!**

**Aphrodite: *giggles* why don't you name this chapter after their pairing name.**

**Thorakis: they had a pairing name?**

**Aphrodite: yep, just like Thalico and Percabeth.**

**Thorakis: so what was their pairing name?**

**Aphrodite: Pothena**

**Thorakis: *laughs* POTHENA?**

**Aphrodite: *giggles* yes, Pothena…its pretty cute if you think about it**

**Thorakis: *nods* it is….POSEIDON AND ATHENA SITTING IN A TREE! K I S S I N G!**

**Athena: *appears* YOU ARE SO DEAD THORAKIS! *lunges at Thorakis***

**Thorakis:*runs* YOU CANT CATCH ME!**

**Thanks to all the reviews I got, good or bad, I thank you for reviewing =D**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS****!**

**Enjoy chapter 5 =DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

**Enemies turned Lovers**

**Chapter 5**

**The birth of Pothena**

_**(Athena's pov)**_

***at the penthouse***

Two hours before school starts and I was already getting attacked by none other than Aphrodite, "Come on Athy! The boys will look at you if you wear this!"

My eyes looked at the horror clothes that Aphrodite was forcing me to wear, "Aphy there is no way in Hades that I will wear those shorts or tank top...I'm so not wearing pure pink!"

Aphrodite put her hands on her hips and looked at me, "What's wrong with pink?"

I folded my arms and looked back at her, "Everything! Pink shouldn't even exist!"

"Okay okay, let's go with this then," she handed me blue pants and a light blue striped shirt, "Is this convenient enough for you?"

I nodded and took it out of her hands so I can change into it inside the rest room, when I came out, I was met with a grinning Love goddess, "Oh my gods Athena, you look so cute!"

Before I could even speak, Ares and Poseidon came into the room wearing their home football jerseys. The jerseys were a replica of the New England Patriot jerseys but the colors were navy blue, white, and silver instead of the NE Patriot colors. A small Greek helmet along with its horse plume and two swords were stitched on the shoulders on the jerseys.

"Number 24 and number 54," Aphrodite studied the two football players, "Navy blue looks good on you guys."

Ares chuckled and kissed Aphrodite, "You should see Percy in his jersey."

Poseidon stepped away from the door revealing Percy wearing the same football jersey as Poseidon and Ares except for the white and a silver 12 on the body of the jersey. Seconds later, Annabeth came into the room with a white version of Percy's jersey.

"Hey mom, wow you look good and um," her eyes drifted to Aphrodite who was in her cheerleading uniform, "Aphrodite you're a cheerleader?"

Aphrodite giggled, "Yep, why are you wearing Percy's white jersey?"

"Oh it's a back to school tradition for the football team, the football players give their opposite jerseys to a girl of his choice," Annabeth looked at Aphrodite who looked at me with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Ares took out his white **#54** jersey and handed it to Aphrodite who slipped it on with an excited squeal. I was focused on Aphrodite and Ares laughing that I didn't see Poseidon handing me his white **#24** jersey.

Slowly, my eyes looked back at him then at the jersey, "Um...you want me to wear your jersey?"

Poseidon rolled his eyes and chuckled, "No I just wanted you to hold it, of course I want you to wear it...your my friend after all."

A warm feeling crept up my cheeks as I gently took his jersey and slipped it on, a faint smell of ocean breeze came from the material of the jersey, "Um...thanks, I mean for letting me wear your jersey."

A small smile appeared on Poseidon's face, "Dont mention it Athena."

***at school***

So there we were: two pairs of **#12**, two pairs of **#24**, and two pairs of **#54**. All eyes fell on us six as we made our way to the schools office to get our schedules. We reached the office and received our schedules, I was happy with the classes I had recieved:

**Period 0****: Forensics (room 205)**

**Period 1****: AP PHYSICS (room 604)**

**Period 2****: AP Pre Calculus (room 425)**

**Period 3****: Honors English 12 (room 206)**

**Period 4****: AP French 4 (room 606)**

**Period 5****: free period**

**Period 6****: Volleyball**

Three AP classes, one Honors class, and a Forensic class...not bad. The others on the other hand received easy classes except for Annabeth...well at least I thought it was just Annabeth. For some strange reason, my eyes wandered to Poseidon's schedule to see his classes:

**Period 0****: Forensics (room 205)**

**Period 1****: Digital arts and Graphics (room 703)**

**Period 2****: Teachers aid (room 425)**

**Period 3****: Honors English 12 (room 207)**

**Period 4****: AP French 4 (room 606)**

**Period 5****: free period**

**Period 6****: Football**

My eyes bulged out of my sockets; apparently Poseidon did have brains if he was taking both an AP and Honor classes. I didn't know that I was staring at his schedule for awhile until Poseidon chuckled which snapped me out of my daze, "I'm guessing that I managed to surprise you again."

A playful glare came from my eyes as he said that, "Whatever Poseidon, your brain is still full of kelp."

Poseidon smirked and spoke in French, "_**Si mon cerveau était plein d'algues, puis je n'aurais pas la classe AP même français que vous déesse de sagesse**_. (If my brain was full of kelp, then I wouldn't have the same AP French class as you wisdom goddess.)."

My heart leapt to my throat as he spoke in French...it was true when the French said that their language was a sexy language, "_**Nous verrons si vous êtes intelligent comme vous dites que vous êtes dieu de la mer**_. (We'll see if you're smart like you say you are Sea God)."

Class didn't start until nine o'clock so we had time to find our classrooms. Percy and Annabeth went off to find their classes while Ares and Aphrodite set off to find their classes leaving Poseidon and I to find our classes. So far we found our first four classes and were on our way to find our AP French class when we both ran into my volleyball teammates.

"Ariel hey...why are you wearing a #24 jersey?" the captain of the team Natalie greeted me with a hug while asking me that question.

"I was given this jersey by a friend of mine," hopefully she wouldn't be like those girls that assume things before knowing the real reason to things.

Unfortunately she was one of those girls, "Uh huh, friend or boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend."

Both of us turned to see Poseidon wrapping one of his arms around my waist while glaring at some guys that were eying me. He held me closer to him as the gang walked past us, the full scent of ocean breeze filling my nose as his arm held me in a one armed protective embrace.

Natalie grimaced at the gang that passed us, "David and his gang, been going in and out of juvie since middle school. Hopefully they aren't a problem for you two."

I nodded hoping that they wouldn't be a problem but Poseidon still had his vision and focus on the gang while his arm acted like a shield around me. With his arm around me, I felt safe for some reason and the thought of shrugging his arm off didnt even occur to me. More of my volleyball teammates came by and they saw Poseidon holding me close to him, all of them asking me if Poseidon was my boyfriend. No matter how much my brained screamed to say no, my heart kept saying yes. So I did either the smartest thing or the stupidest thing ever, I said yes that Poseidon was my boyfriend.

_**(Poseidon's pov)**_

***walking to 1st period***

Okay so officially Athena and I were a couple to the eyes of the other students. Every hall that we down on, there were always a sea of swarming lustful eyes that were either looking at me or Athena. When that gang kept their gaze on Athena for more than five minutes, three things popped into my mind: one was that the girl Natalie kept eying me, two was the perverted thoughts that the guys kept thinking about when they stared at Athena, and three...I was strangely really protective of Athena at the moment that what I said at the moment didn't register until the word came out of my mouth, "Boyfriend."

I guessed the gang of boys could read lips because their gaze shifted from Athena to me then glaring with absolute hatred towards me as I wrapped a protective arm around Athena's waist. I felt Athena press her body close to me as the gang walked passed us, my vision glued to each and every one of them as they passed.

After that incident, I dont think my arm could've come off of Athena's waist and she didn't shrug my arm off so I just kept my arm around her. More of her volleyball friends came by and saw me holding Athena close to me which made them ask the age old question, "OMG IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND?"

Before I could even reply to their question, Athena beat me to it by saying a very shocking answer, "Yes, he's my boyfriend."

Minutes later, there we were pretending to be a couple while walking to first period together...hand in hand.

Athena muttered softly to me, "You just had to say that you were my boyfriend didn't you?"

"Hey those ass wholes kept staring at you, had a perfect excuse to say that I was your BF," I muttered my response back to her as hordes of students rushed to their classes.

"Like what Poseidon? Hmm? Give me some good reasons on why you said that you were boyfriend," this time she glared at me while walking to class, our hands still intertwined to deceive the other students.

I returned her glare with a small smile and gently squeezed her hand which made her blush a little, "One, those horn dogs kept their eyes on you, two was that all the girls that you and I walked passed...yeah kept eyeing me also you and being a 'pretend' couple was the best choice that popped into my head at the time."

"Hmph, could've told me sooner...first Ambercombie and Fitch now high school," Athena shook her head as she stated the embarrassing points of this fake relationship, "What if someone finds out that you and aren't really together? Then what?"

What I said next was totally unplanned, "Then hopefully you and I are a real couple by then."

Thankfully I half mumbled it because Athena kept saying that she couldn't hear it. Why did I say that? I kept pondering why I said that to Athena when three familiar voices echoed throughout my body, "IT'S BECAUSE YOU REALLY WANT TO BE WITH HER!"

I mentally face palmed myself as Heart, Mind, and Soul appeared on my head and shoulders.

"Dude it's time to face the facts, even though I regret saying this...you really really REALLY have the hots for Athena!" Mind yelled at me from the top of my head. If Mind was finally agreeing with the other two then was consciously screwed.

"Mind I dont have any feelings for Athena and even if I did, why would she ever like someone like me...I'm not her type," even though I didn't want to believe it, it was true, I wasn't the type of guy that Athena would have brain children with. Wait did I just think that?

Heart smirked at me, "Wow, you really do like her."

I rolled my eyes, "I do not like her."

Soul finally spoke up, "Guys he doesn't like her."

It was a life saver that someone always had your back.

"He loves her, not like her," forget what I said about Soul, he's a pure traitor.

"Okay this through your guy's thick skulls, I DO NOT LOVE HER!"

Heart smirked again, "If you dont love her then why did you tell her friend that you were her boyfriend?"

"And why did you get overprotective of Athena when those guys stared at her?" Soul crossed his arms and gave me a smug look.

"And the coup de grace, why did you kiss Athena at Ambercombie and Fitch and gave her your white **#24** jersey when you know the real tradition of why you gave it to her. Give it to a girl that you like," Mind had a cocky look in his eyes when shot down any words to counter act his words.

For once, my three conscious agreed on something, and for once I actually agreed with them. I was in love Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy.

_**(Athena's pov)**_

***1st period***

AP Physics want a hard class at all, it was the people that were in it that made it hard...especially if those people were your three consicious.

"So you and Poseidon are a couple now?" Heart sat on the edge of my desk while sending me a victorious look with her eyes, "Told you he had feelings for you."

My Mind sat on my shoulder, her focus was on the teachers lecture on gravity and gee forces of the earth. It was several minutes until she replied, "Athena just ask him out."

Heart squealed, "SEE! Even Mind thinks you two should be together."

I rolled my eyes; I going out with Poseidon was so not happening. Suddenly two mini figures of a guy and a girl appeared on my desk: a guy that looked like Poseidon and a girl that looked me.

Heart and Mind blinked, "Soul?"

Soul smiled waved at them then looked at me, "Hey Athena, I think there's someone that you would like to meet."

She pointed the miniature form of Poseidon who began to glow and separate into three people. When it was done, there standing in front of me were Poseidon's version of his mind, heart, and soul.

All three them stood there, only one bowed and said something idiotic, "All hail the Wisdom Goddess."

Me and my three consicious blinked at them while two of Poseidon's conscious scolded one of their own. Finally one of them wearing a green Greek tunic came up to me and sat down while the other two argued at the other end of my desk, "Hello Athena, I'm Poseidon's soul."

I nodded to Poseidon' soul, "Nice to meet you...and um what's wrong with those two?"

The soul of Poseidon turned to see the other two consciousness of Poseidon strangling each other with water, "Ah that's how they say sorry to one another, Mind says something stupid then Heart chokes him...just like Homer and Bart."

My Mind mumbled something, "Poseidon watches too much Simpsons."

Poseidon's soul shrugged, "Eh they've had worse arguments, now you are probably wondering why we three are here."

I nodded and watched him and the other two conscious of Poseidon fuse back into one single person.

Seconds later, a vision of Poseidon sitting in his art class appeared in front of me, "Look I'm not going to tell her that I have feelings for her, it'll just ruin the somewhat peaceful friendship that her and I have already formed."

A mini Poseidon that wore sea green basketball shorts and a sleeveless shirt that was also sea green spoke up, "Are you just saying that because you might think that she might shoot you down?"

Poseidon shook his head, "No, that's not the reason."

The conscious Soul thought for a moment before speaking, "Or is it because you dont know if Athena has feelings for you?"

To my surprise, Poseidon nodded, "Yes...it's kinda pointless if I tell her that I have feelings for her when she doesn't have feelings for me in return."

The third conscious who I assumed that was Mind slowly formed a smirk on his lips, "So you won't tell her until you know if she has feelings for you?"

Poseidon nodded again, "Yes."

"Okay...so you do have feelings for her right?"

"Yes Mind, I have feelings for Athena. Everything from her stormy grey eyes to her sarcastic comebacks make my heart do flips. Even is her glare is hot," my eyes widened at what Poseidon said, was this what Aphrodite was talking about his "age old" secret?

Poseidon's mind smirk was almost evil looking, "Okay then...Heart, Soul, and I will be back in fifteen minutes."

Poseidon's sea green eyes narrowed at Mind, "May I ask where you three are going?"

"Oh nowhere, just going to explore the school."

"Okay, but be careful."

"You got it Romeo."

"..."

"Just kidding, guys lets go."

The scene shifted to the three of them talking outside Poseidon's classroom, Mind holding a video camera in his hand, "Let's see if Athena feels the same way for Poseidon after she see's Poseidon's confession."

The vision ended with the three conscious of Poseidon standing in front of me, all three of them waiting for my answer. I was about to give them my answer when the bell rang signaling that it was time for second period. Before they could question me any further, I bolted out of my seat and ran out of the classroom, my thoughts screaming YES!

_**(Poseidon's pov)**_

***2nd period***

When the bell rang, I bolted out of my seat and exited the classroom in a frenzy. The reason why, my three three consicious have been gone a long time. Right when I rushed past the 600 wing, Athena plowed into my arms on accident causing us to fall down, me on my back while she was on my chest. It took me to register that we were practically holding each other on the ground which made my cheeks shine a bright shade of red.

Athena thankfully noticed our current position and slowly got off me, my arms frantically protesting when her body left them. She held out her hand and I graciously took it as she helped me up.

I dusted myself off and looked at her, "Jeez is that how you say hello now?"

Her glare pierced right through me like a burning arrow, her lips suddenly seemed really really tempting to just kiss, thankfully I had complete control of my actions.

Our walk to our second period was quite as well as our time in AP Pre Calculus. Let's just say I was lucky that I was only a teacher's aid in that class and not an actual student learning that torturous stuff, how Athena and those brianiac students do it, I will never know.

***3rd period***

Forty five minutes later, it was time for third period AP English 12. To my surprise I had Annabeth, Percy, and Mythos in this class. Another thing that took me by surprise was that Chiron was our teacher.

"Philo, may I have a word with you outside please," Mr. Brunner as Chiron was called in the mortal world led me outside of the classroom with his electric wheel chair. Once we were outside, Chiron bombarded me with questions, " What in Hades are doing here!"

"Chiron relax, there are other Olympians here not just me," Chiron's face was priceless, it was a mixture of shock and confusion.

"I'm taking it that you were sent on a mission by Zeus?" As always, my older three thousand year old half brother always managed to figure out the snag in the topic **(A/N remember Chiron is also the son of Kronos)**.

"Yep, that's the reason why me and three other Olympians are here."

"Who are the other three?"

"Ares, Aphrodite, and Athena."

"And why are you disguised as a high school Senior?"

"Because there is a new god that is born from the element that it is god of, the first ever god of time."

I dont think Chiron could've gotten more wide eyed than he already was at that moment, "You mean...a reborn version of Kronos?"

"Probably, that's what Zeus and the others think so but I dont think this new god is a reborn remnant of Kronos," I crossed my arms and stood at the edge of the railing while looking to the Empire State building in the distance, "Whatever the others think of him, I know our father isn't in him. Our father had to learn to control time for years; this boy can control it in an instant."

The electronic sound of his wheel chair sounded right next to me as Chiron strolled up right next to me, "What's the name of the new god?"

My gaze was transfixed on the distant Empire State building, "Mythos Sparks."

Chiron nodded his head, "Hence the football uniforms, when has Zeus issued the deadline to bring him to Olympus?"

"June twenty first, the day of the Summer solstice. If everything goes smoothly, Mythos will be issued a cabin, throne, and a spot on the council. Until then, myself and the other three Olympians shall train him to use his powers wisely until that day arrives," I sighed and closed my eyes, why did I even go along with this? This mission even if it didn't actually start yet was hell! Even the thought about going to Tartarus was even better than this, screw Zeus...he was a little bitch for making me go on this quest.

Thunder boomed in the distance as I mentally said those words...good he was listening. Suddenly, Chiron gently put on a hand on my shoulder to snap me back in reality, "You really must hate this quest, especially since Athena is one of your quest members."

A sudden blush crept up my cheeks which was helping me at the moment. To make matters worse, Chiron decided to talk to me about my girl problem, "So rumor has it that you and Athena are following Percy's and Annabeth's footsteps."

My eyes bulged out to the size of gum drops, "Whoa whoa whoa, since when did that happen?"

"Aphrodite told me."

"APHRODITE!"

"Shh! We are in a high school not Olympus! Now lower your voice!"

I lowered my voice to a near growl, "She had to go around telling everyone that Athena and I were a couple, just because I kissed her at Ambercombie and Fitch doesn't mean I'm Athena's boyfriend!"

Chiron blinked, "I never said about you and Athena kissing, just you two holding hands as a cover up."

I face palmed myself, I just blurted out an embarrassing secret.

Chiron chuckled and patted my shoulder, "Personally I think it's great that you and Athena getting to like or fall for each other. Who knew it would take over three thousand years for you two to finally act on your two's feelings."

"Eh, whatever, maybe Aphrodite is working her love voodoo shit on me and Athena, otherwise Athena and I would've been a couple ages ago...crap I did not just say that," the look on my brothers face suggested otherwise, day one of high school for Senior year officially sucked ass like I thought it would.

"Relax Poseidon, if it makes you feel better, I can show you an important piece of information of Aphrodite's and mines conversation just before the bell rang for first period," Chiron fished out a drachma and tossed it into the air then catching it with one hand, "But first I need you to make a rainbow so we can see the recorded Iris Message of the convo."

I willed the moisture in the air to turn into water vapor then somehow willed the light of the sun, shine in an angle to create a rainbow. In a matter of minutes, there in front of me and Chiron was a rainbow worthy of an IM message.

"O goddess, accept my offering. Replay an important line of Aphrodite's conversation to me about the Pothena topic," he looked at me and shrugged, "Blame Aphrodite not me."

Pothena...actually had a good ring to it. I shook my head to clear away that nonsense, this day truly sucked. The surface of the rainbow churned into a misty view screen of Chiron and Aphrodite talking in room 207. I couldn't hear the words due to the low volume until Aphrodite spoke up just a little louder, "I'm surprise that I'm not even using my powers for once, it just sort of happened between the two of them...it's shocking yet exciting at the same time."

The IM Chiron spoke, "Ah I see, so basically your saying that Poseidon and Athena are falling in love on their own, with no help from you?"

"Well the only 'help' that I did was me kissing Poseidon on Olympus, in a way...it's almost like, no wait scratch that, it's exactly like Percy and Annabeth because they both fell in love on their own."

"Hmmm that is interesting indeed; finally Athena is experiencing true love, same with Poseidon."

The IM Aphrodite giggled, "All I know is that they really want to tell each other the truth but are too afraid to say it, hopefully by Homecoming they will finally confess their feelings for one another."

IM Chiron chuckled, "First Percy and Annabeth now Poseidon and Athena."

"Percabeth and Pothena, its fun being in love," and with that the Iris message turned off leaving me standing in shock next to compacted centaur in a electric wheelchair.

_**(Athena's pov)**_

***4th period***

As I entered my AP French 4 class, I was greeted by a French lady that asked my name in French, "_**Bonjour! Comment t'appelles-tu?**_ (Hello! What is your name?)"

"_**Salut, Je m'appelle Ariel**_. (Hi, I am called Ariel.)," my teacher nodded in approval and let me enter the class. Next to my surprise came in Aphrodite who introduced herself in French.

She sat down next to me and beamed, "Surprised to see the Wisdom Goddess taking a foreign language class."

I smirked back at her, "And I'm surprised that you even have an AP class."

Aphrodite giggled, "Well French is a romance language and I'm the goddess of love so AP or not, I am pro at this language…and apparently so is Poseidon."

Poseidon entered the class with the same expression he had on that day of the emergency council meeting. He greeted the teacher in French and subconsciously found a seat next to me and Aphrodite. As more students came in, the more Poseidon kept keeping to himself which made me a little uneasy.

I leaned over my desk and tapped his shoulder, "Hey! Psst, Poseidon what's wrong?"

He turned to me then turned to Aphrodite who immediately widened her own eyes as they shared a silent discussion about something...or someone.

After a few suspenseful minutes, they began to talk...only in some language that I didn't understand.

"_**Kaya ikaw ay pagpunta sa sabihin sa kanya?**_ (So are you going to tell her?)"

"_**Hindi... Hindi pa**_. (No...Not yet.)"

"_**Aw, bakit hindi**_? (Aw, why not?)"

"_**Hindi ko kahit na alam kung siya kagustuhan ako o hindi**_. (I dont even know if she likes me or not)."

"_**Siya ay may karapatan na malaman Poseidon**_. (She has the right to know Poseidon)."

"_**Hanggang malaman ko siya nararamdaman sa parehong paraan, hindi ko sinasabi sa kanya maglupasay tungkol sa aking damdamin**_. (Until I know she feels the same way, I'm not telling her squat about my feelings)."

"What are you two saying?" both of them turned to me and blinked, "Well are you two going to tell me or not?"

Aphrodite glanced at Poseidon who merely shook his head as if to say no. She tried to protest but he just shook his head and glared at her making her shut up completely.

I was going to ask one more time what they were talking about when our teacher spoke to the class, "_**Bonjour, Je suis Mme Figueroa votre AP français 4 enseignants et bon retour à une autre école merveilleuse année**_. (Hello, I am Mrs. Figueroa your AP French 4 teacher and welcome back to another wonderful school year)."

The entire class said hello back to the teacher in French as the first lesson of the day kicked off, yet the entire time, my mind was focused one thing and one thing only: what was Poseidon and Aphrodite talking about?"

***7:00 pm, Gladiators vs. Titans***

Finally it was game time. The last two periods of the day were basically a breeze compared to my other classes. Aphrodite, Annabeth, and I stood there in the front row of the crowd along with the other girls that were wearing the other players opposite jersey's while the players themselves stood tall on the platform facing their sea of fans for the first game of the season. Poseidon stood alongside Percy, Ares, Percy, and Mythos as the coach of the team said some words that made the crowd and players go wild.

***1****st**** quarter***

Several minutes later, the players reappeared in their football gear and broke through the paper banister that cheerleaders held in front of them, my eyes glued to the navy blue **#24 **jersey huddling with its teammates then running on to the field along with **#54** and **#21** and several others as the slowly go into their kick return formation.

The opposing team stood in one huge line with twelve guys standing side by side as the kicker got ready to start the game. There was a crack like a rifle and the oval shaped ball sailed through the air while the twelve Titans charged down the field while the Gladiators formed into a phalanx. Mythos caught the ball in the end zone and ran down the field while Poseidon and Ares ran ahead of him to make the way clear for a hundred yard return. One by one, unfortunate Titan players that crossed the trio's path were soon being flipped or pushed aside as Mythos and his blockers broke free and sprinted towards the opposite end zone for a touchdown. Players and fans of Goode High going crazy in the stands.

***2****nd**** quarter***

The Gladiator's defense was unstoppable, they kept the Titans at bay at their own five yard line with deadly blitz's and breaches from the linebackers and defensive linemen. The Titan's quarterback hiked the ball and decided to run it for some odd reason which proved to be his worst mistake ever made when the numbers 24 and 54 trucked him back to his own end zone making the score of 21 – 7 to 28 – 7 and ending the football career of #7 of the Titans quarterback.

***3****rd**** quarter* **

Percy was just thirty yards away from the end zone, the entire offensive unit settled into a power I formation.

"DOWN! SET! HIKE!" the ball flew into Percy's hand and he quickly handed it off to Poseidon who plowed through the middle of the defensive line and burst forth into the end zone adding on another six points to the already 35 -7 lead.

***4****th**** quarter***

Finally the Titans showed some form of light as the finally scored another touchdown making their seven points turn into thirteen points. The field goal unit of the Titans was ready to make it fourteen but knowing Ares, he was going to let that happen. Right when the long snapper snapped the ball to the quarterback so the kicker can kick the ball, Poseidon came out of nowhere and blocked the kick giving Ares enough time to catch it and run it for another touchdown.

From the stands, I could hear Aphrodite screaming at the top of her lungs, "GO ARES GO!"

Ares ran the entire length of the football field with Poseidon following behind him to ward off any obstacles that might tackle Ares from behind. Goode high fans erupted into cheers as they both crossed the line of the touchdown area signaling the end of the game. Goode High Gladiators 41 while the Titans earned the embarrassing score of 13.

Annabeth and I race to the field towards the cluster of navy blue bodies near the goal post. I don't know how but I managed to get through the bodies of football players and was quickly wrapped up in a hug by Poseidon who spun me around in his arms, our embrace seeming to go on and on. His teammates began to chant, "KISS HER, KISS HER, KISS HER, KISS HER, KISS HER!"

Our arms slowly wrapped around each other tighter, his arms around my waist while mines where around his neck. We slowly leaned in to kiss, our thoughts clearly shut down at the moment. Our lips were an inch away when a sudden scream and a roar ripped through the night sky.

**LMAO CLIFF HANGER! **

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	6. An Artemis Fowl Parody

**Thorakis: *typing***

**Poseidon: *watching***

**Athena: *reading***

**Aphrodite: *texting***

**Ares: *punching a wall***

**Thorakis: *looks up* hey was it true that Poseidon wore tights when Mythos transported you guys to the 15****th**** century?**

**Ares, Athena, and Aphrodite: *laughing* yes.**

**Poseidon: oh shut up Ares, you were wearing tights too**

**Ares: I knew that was going to bite me in the ass someday**

**Aphrodite: well I for one thought you two looked hot in tights**

**Poseidon: *shakes head***

**Ares: *facepalms***

**Aphrodite: what?**

**Ares and Poseidon: IT WAS TOO TIGHT!**

**Athena: hence the name tights**

**Poseidon: I wouldn't talk Athena, you wearing a Victorian era dress that made you look like a snow ball**

**Athena: *glares***

**Thorakis: wait…didn't you and Athena take part in the play Romeo and Juliet?**

**Poseidon and Athena: kinda**

**Thorakis: perfect**

**Poseidon and Athena: *facepalms***

**Thorakis: time to write chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS, NOW FOR CHAPTER 6!**

**Enemies turned Lovers**

**Chapter 6**

**An Artemis Fowl parody**

_**(Poseidon's pov)**_

My head snapped to the left as a piercing scream ripped through the night from that direction. I quickly ran with Athena following behind me to see Mythos sprawled to the floor convulsing like someone having a seizure.

Instantly a huge a circle began to converge around Mythos, knowing that he would need some space and air, Athena and I kept the crowd at bay along with Ares, Aphrodite, Percy, and Annabeth.

Mythos was still shaking, and then it happened. A burst of gray light erupted around him engulfing me, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Percy, and Annabeth. The crowd of people stood there in awe as Mythos got up from the ground and looked at us with his dull steel colored eyes.

Athena spoke into my mind and also the others, "He's using his powers! We have to make the mortals go away before they see too much!"

All of us concentrated on the Mist surrounding the entire football field and snapped our fingers. Instantly, a fake scene of the entire field on fire filled the vision of the mortals making them run around in panic.

"Quick let's get him to safety!" I draped one of Mythos arms around my shoulders while Ares did the same with his other arm. We trudged off the field with Athena, Aphrodite, Annabeth, and Percy making a way for us. We were almost off the field when a monster roared behind us. All of us turned to see a massive lion with gold fur ready to pounce at four gods being mistaken for demigods, its maw open wide as if it was savoring the meal to come.

The girls got their weapons out while us guys guarded Mythos. The Nemean Lion lunged at Annabeth with tremendous speed but the daughter of Athena rolled away just time to avoid the lions attack. When she rolled away, Athena followed up with a spear thrust towards the Nemean Lion's maw also adding a painful shield bonk with the real Aegis on the monsters head.

Aphrodite somehow made a long thorny rose vine appear from the ground and willed it to wrap around the midsection of the monster tightly to hold it in place.

Percy summoned water from the sprinklers on the field forming it into a long whip made out of water. He cracked it against the side of the lion then again on the nose making the beast roar and claw at us more.

Everything was going well until Mythos began to pulse with energy. Even though he was unconscious, his mind kicked his powers into overdrive which resulted in him blasting all of us, including the Nemean Lion, ten feet away from him. When I regained consciousness...there glaring right beside me was the lion.

"Oh shit," I rolled away as it drove its paws forward narrowly missing my face by inches. I waved my hand to the right and my Trident appeared in my hands, "Come and get some you over sized piece of cat litter."

The Nemean Lion lunged again only to be blocked by the shaft of my trident. I shoved the beast away and summoned a huge sphere of water and launched it at the lion with a loud SPLASH! It got up again, this time tensing its hind legs and waiting for me to give it an opening. My arms moved on its own and two huge streams of water wrapped itself on my forearms and protruded outward from my fist which encased them into two giant fists made out of water.

"Come here kitty, I got a treat for you," I swung my fists and it collided with the Nemean Lion. Fists after fists came raining down on the now battle wary invulnerable lion. Finally after five minutes of kicking ass, I managed to pry the monsters mouth open making the maw an open target for any lethal weapon.

Athena suddenly appeared in front of me and the lion, "Poseidon keep its mouth open!"

I hung on for dear life, "What does it look like I'm doing! Just hurry up and kill it!"

Athena raised her spear and aimed it towards the open maw. She breathed in slowly then hurled her spear at the lion's mouth with deadly accuracy. Good news, the throw was accurate. The bad news, the Lion moved just seconds before the spear was thrown making the spear collided into my left shoulder. Instantly I lost my hold on the lion and fell down hard on my back while the monster was once again free. To my right appeared Percy and Ares who tackled the beast while Annabeth and Aphrodite dragged me to safety.

Athena ran towards us and skidded to a stop, her face full of guilt as she gazed at her spear sticking out of my shoulder, "Poseidon I'm so sorry, the lion moved and I had already thrown the spear-"

I held up my right finger and placed it on her lips to silence her, "Shh its okay Athena, I know you didn't mean it."

She smiled softly but the guilt was still in her eyes, "I'm going to pull the spear out, it's going to hurt a lot."

My head gave her a quick nod, "I'll be okay."

Athena nodded then looked at Annabeth and Aphrodite, "You two go get Mythos and bring him here while I get the spear out of Poseidon's shoulder."

They nodded and ran towards Mythos unconscious body. Athena turned her attention back towards the spear and grasped the shaft of her weapon with both hands. She looked at me to make sure I was ready and I nodded. The pain of it coming out hurt like Hades, like it was getting stabbed by Kronos's scythe times ten. I yelled in pain as gold ichor gushed out of the wound. Athena made her spear disappear and then placed a hand on my open wound and began to heal it with nectar and ambrosia.

We locked eyes for a couple of seconds...well at least I think it was a couple of seconds until she said, "Feeling better?"

I gave her a soft smile, "Kind of...thanks Athena."

She let her hands stroke my cheek then my forehead while we looked into each other's eyes, a deep blush building in her cheeks as we kept staring at each other. Slowly she lowered her head while I inclined my head upwards, our lips slowly closing the distance between us at the same time, our hearts pounded in our ears like a pair of drums beating frantically to the moment. We were again only centimeters away from each other until we were interrupted yet again, but by a flash of light this time.

Mythos's body began to glow a deep gray while all around us, everything seemed to slow down or completely stop. Athena and I looked around to see Annabeth, Aphrodite, Percy, and Ares looking around as well. Behind them stood the Nemean Lion frozen in its place as Mythos's power over time held everything still. Then everything began to swirl around us. Faster and faster the people and our surroundings spun until we were fighting hard against gravity to stay firmly planted on the ground.

"What the? What's happening?" Percy stabbed Riptide to the ground and motioned for all of us to the same thing with our weapons. Athena, Ares, and I plunged our spears and sword towards the ground and held on for dear life as the time winds began to spin faster, matching up to the power of a hurricane.

Ares's voice somehow pierced through the noise, "What the fuck is going on!"

Ironically, Athena clung on to me as the time hurricane swirled faster around us, "Mythos is subconsciously opening a time portal!"

"A what!" Annabeth held on to Percy for dear life, "A time portal to where!"

No one answered her question, truth to be told, all of us had no clue where we were being pulled into. We watched as the winds lifted the sleeping body of Mythos into the sky then disappearing into the "Eye" of the storm. Suddenly the time hurricane began descend upon us engulfing us one by one into its eye. Athena and I held on to each other as we felt our bodies being lifted upwards then completely entering into the time portal and traveling into Hades knows where. A burst of light and the six of us including Mythos appeared into a new world where it was all mountains, trees, rocks, dirt, sand, grass and water. For a moment we enjoyed the view until we felt ourselves plunge downwards towards the grassy area below. Four muffled thumps were heard as we three pairs of bodies and one unconscious body slammed into the earth and laid there unmoving. Slowly my vision began to grow dark, my mind slipping away into its dream land while my arms wrapped around Athena protectively while whispering, "Your knee landed on my nuts."

And then I blacked out.

_**(Athena's pov)**_

_***somewhere in ancient Greece, time period...when the Titans ruled the earth***_

My dream was like this, me and Poseidon were holding each other at the end zone, our lips slowly coming closer and closer. Then a howl interrupts us and all Hades breaks loose...wait that wasn't a dream?

I slowly cracked my eyes open to see a white and silver #24 in front of me. Slowly my eyes focused and I noticed that I was being held by someone...who oddly enough smelled like ocean breeze. Gently I tilted my head up to confirm my suspicions: it was Poseidon.

But he was unconscious, a few scratches and bruises on his arms and face and a huge gold stain on his left shoulder which released little amounts of gold ichor from the wound underneath. Just by looking at the sea gods wound reminded me about the events that happened: the screaming, Mythos unconscious, Nemean Lion attack, and the time portal.

Wait time portal? I shook my head and sat up and observed my surroundings. Instead of massive skyscrapers and busy commuters, there in front of me stood giant trees and wildlife. The sky, instead of having its sky blue and white clouds, had a dark tinge to it with volcanic smoke rising into the air. All around me, the others began to wake up including Mythos who had a dazed look in his eyes.

Ares blinked and looked around, "Where in the Hades are we?"

Poseidon stood up and observed the perimeter with his sea green eyes, "1000 B.C., the final days of the 'golden age'."

Annabeth glanced at Poseidon, her eyes filled with fear, "You dont mean that 'golden age' right?"

Aphrodite frowned, "This is a golden age? What's so golden about it?"

"It's the golden age of the Titans, the age of Kronos," Poseidon gripped his Trident tighter as he remembered his days as a child where he spent them in his father's stomach, "Mythos subconsciously brought us back in time to age of the Titans."

Mythos looked at us like we were all crazy, "Whoa wait hold up, you said I brought you guys here? That's a bunch of bull."

I sighed and looked at Mythos before speaking, "Mythos we haven't been telling you the truth about us."

"Ok and that would be?"

"Have you ever heard about the Greek myths in school?"

"Like the ones about the gods?"

I nodded, "Yes the ones about the gods."

Mythos shrugged, "Okay so what about them?"

"Mythos...the gods are real," the constant blinking and the awkward silence coming from Mythos indicated that he didn't believe what I just said.

"Good one Ariel, good one," Mythos laughed, "The Olympian gods are real ha-ha! That's a new one!"

Annabeth sighed, "Mythos...she's telling the truth, the gods are real."

Mythos stopped laughing and stared at us, "You're kidding right?"

"She's not kidding Mythos," Percy waved his hands and the moisture in the air began to solidify into a single mass of water in the palm of his hand.

"Whoa...," Mythos rubbed his eyes and blinked, "How did you do that?"

"I'm the son of Poseidon, demigod child of the sea god," Percy waved his hand and the water dissolved into moisture again.

Mythos shook his head, "Percy you watch too much Avatar."

"Okay that's it!" Ares lunged at Mythos and pinned him against a tree, "Get this into your thick time dimwitted skull, the Olympians are real and are right in front of you at this very moment! Now suck it up and accept it! You dont want the war god to be your first immortal enemy."

"Wait war god?"

"Yes punk! I'm the war god!"

"As in the 'Ares'?"

"You are really pushing your luck punk!"

Poseidon stepped in, "Ares that's enough."

Ares shoved Mythos into the trunk of the tree then let him get go, "Sorry about Ares, he has a temper at times."

"Philo, Aaron was kidding right?" Mythos glanced at Poseidon, "There is no such thing as the Olympian god's right?"

Poseidon sighed and waved his hand, his trident flashing into his hand, "The Olympian gods are real Mythos. My real name is Poseidon, God of the seas."

Mythos' eyes stayed glued to Poseidon's trident as it began to glow in a radiant blue energy, the three tips glowing so bright that we all had to avert our eyes so we couldn't get blind, "Wait...that means your Percy's dad?"

"As weird as it seems, yes I'm Percy's dad," Poseidon then pointed at me, "This is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and the mother of Annabeth. To her left is Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty and the guy that pinned you against the tree is Ares the God of War."

Mythos slowly backed away from us as he took in Poseidon's words. Fear clearly evident in his eyes, "You guys are crazy! Calling yourselves Greek gods!"

"Mythos...you're a god yourself, you are the reason we are here. Because of your powers," Poseidon sighed as Mythos stared at him, his mouth lost for words, "When things were too much for you, when the pressure was too great, weird things would happen like events would rewind or fast forward so you can fix your mistakes or just move on?"

A small nod came from Mythos' head as Poseidon continued, "Or when you're angry or upset about something or someone and suddenly everything slows down or even stops moving and also this...your time traveling travels. If you still need proof that you're not just some ordinary boy but a Greek good, then ask away young God of Time."

It was silent for several minutes, Mythos transfixed on us while we were transfixed on him. Slowly he fell to his knees and pound both of his fists to the ground...he wasn't taking this well, "My whole life, I knew I was different. I was labeled as a freak and I didn't know why I was a freak...until now."

Aphrodite stepped forward and pulled the young god into a hug, "Hey it's ok Mythos, all gods feel what you feel...it's natural to hate immortality, I know I sometimes do."

I nodded, "Mythos, we were sent to Goode High to find you and train you in how to use your powers. Then if all goes well, on June twenty first, we shall take you to the thrones of Olympus to be a major god and given a seat in the council."

No answer from Mythos, just a hollow stare, "Just leave me alone...I need time to think."

Ares laughed, "Go ahead Mythos; you have all the 'time' indeed!"

We slowly turned and all stared at Ares who was cracking up. He noticed us glaring at him and he quickly stopped, "Get it? Because he's the God of Time so he has all the time in the world?

And yet we still held our glare/stare at him.

"Jeez you guys have no sense of humor," Ares sat down and began to sharpen his sword, the celestial bronze clearly showing Mythos' confused and pained expression.

I gently laid a hand on his shoulder and nodded, "We'll give you some time to think Mythos," I turned to the others shook my head to the right, "Lets go."

Suddenly a deep earth rumbling roar was heard in the distance. Bright flashes of black, blue, and gold filled the sky as the three colors of the big three were seen with our own eyes. The trees before us instantly burst into flames as a gigantic foot came crashing down on them. We all looked up to see a huge face that resembled various faces of every known Greek monster; it was Typhon, father of all Monsters.

Poseidon brandished his Trident and fired a blue beam of energy at Typhon then barked out an order, "RUN!"

The seven of us hightailed it out of there with the huge behemoth chasing after us. At one point, Typhon morphed his face into the heads of the Chimera and blew fire at us then switching the head into a twelve Hydra head and began spewing acid at us.

Poseidon and Percy concentrated on the plates surrounding the area we were in and unleashed a powerful earthquake that made Typhon lose his balance and made him trip over his own feet. The only bad thing about that was the direction he fell to: forward. I shouted to Mythos who was in the lead of the group, "Mythos! Think of a place in anytime period and focus in on that!"

Mythos glanced over my shoulder and yelled, "What!"

Typhon's massive shadow was now over us as his body fell faster towards us, "DO IT NOW!"

Mythos closed his eyes and everything miraculously stopped. We stood there, frozen as Mythos opened up another time portal to any time period that popped into his mind. Seconds later, the seven of us fast forward in our running and gradually became a blur as we all vanished into the portal leaving Typhon falling in our dust.

_**(Poseidon's pov)**_

_***1943 Normandy, France June 6th aka D-Day***_

The dull grey color of the time portal vanished and I found myself standing on a beach landing boat with hundred or some odd guys dressed up in American WWII war uniform, there packs, helmets, and M19 grand or Thompson rifles slung over their shoulders or gripped tight in their hands. I looked around and thankfully I saw Percy, Mythos, and Ares standing in the front of the sea vessel. Quickly, I made my way toward them as they stood huddled over a communication device, a voice that resembled Annabeth could be heard over the noise, "Where are you guys?"

Ares answered, "We're in a beach landing boat heading towards a beach which my guess is, is Normandy."

Percy punched the metal coating of the boat, "Gods! You mean to say that us four will be participating in D-Day?"

A voice that was as indentified Aphrodite, screamed into the ear piece, "WHAT! YOU FOUR ARE ON THE BEACH LANDING PARTY!"

"Aphrodite calm down, we can't die so we will be ok. Three gods and a demigod with the curse of Achilles, nothing can harm us," I heard Aphrodite sniffle in the background then a terrified yell as a loud boom echoed in the ear piece.

That same boom was heard even from our position as the battle ships and destroyers fired their artillery rounds to bombard the beach head. Distant thuds could be heard and seen as the Germen bunkers exploded from the metal barrage. Salvo after salvo of metal rained down on the enemy as our beach landing craft bumped into the sandy shores of Normandy. One by one we filled out and gorged ourselves with machine gun fire and mortar rounds from the German forces, young men falling dead all around me. The four of us spreaded out and crawled on our bellies towards the bunkers. There was a guy crawling ten feet in front of me...seconds later, the spot where he was crawling at exploded as his body came in contact with a landmine...to say he was in one piece was an understatement as bits of his hands and his entire ear landed just a centimeter in front of my face.

I activated my radio and contacted a ship, any ship that would listen to a soldier crawling in no man 's land, "Sergeant Jackson to any allied battle ships, Sergeant Jackson to any allied battle ships do you copy?"

A faint static was heard then an audible POP as a woman's voice answered my call: Athena, "Poseidon is that you?"

Despite the artillery rounds and machine gunfire zipping across my helmet protective head, my heart screamed in happiness as Athena spoke, "Poseidon are you there?"

"ATHENA! I'm glad that you answered, where are you?"

"I'm on the battle ship USS Chicago along with Annabeth and Aphrodite."

"You dont happen to be near a station that fires the battleships cannons do you?"

"Yes I'm near one, why do you ask!"

"Why do I ask? I'm in a middle of a frickin battle zone why else would I ask that!"

"Wait, your part of the allied invasion force?"

"Yes."

"Well that explains the gunfire in the back ground."

"Can you just fire some artillery shell to the bunkers on Omaha beach!"

"Well kelp face, what are the coordinates of the bunker position?"

"42 degrees southeast! Hurry up with the cannon fire, I'll get Ares, Percy, and Mythos back to USS Chicago."

"Okay...and Poseidon?"

"Yes Athena?"

"Be careful."

"I'm always careful."

"That's the reason why I said be careful."

"Whatever," I got up and made a dash for it to Ares's position. I crouched down next to him as he fired bullet after bullet into the storming German soldiers, "Ares! Come on lets go! Athena and the girls are on the battleship Chicago!"

Ares being Ares, continued to fire at the oncoming enemy forces, "You guys go, I'm staying here and fight."

"You dumbass! We need to get out of here now! I dont care if I have to fucking drag you out of here, we need to go now!" more German troops charged at our position, forcing me and Ares to unleash a storm of bullets at the enemy, "Percy! Mythos! RV at the battleship USS Chicago ASAP!"

Percy rolled away to avoid a deathtrap set by the Nazi soldiers while Mythos came sliding in from the left. It took the three of us to haul Ares away from the battlefield. It came to a point where Ares kept firing and he accidently fired at Percy (who thankfully had his invincibility on him) that we had to knock Ares out in order to bring him to the ship peacefully. The three of us managed to dive into the ocean while I willed the currents to jettison us towards the USS Chicago. We arrived at the side of the ship where Mythos began opening another time portal in the sea.

Above us jumped Athena, Annabeth, and Aphrodite. They landed next to us in the water and held on tight as time seemed to fast forward again then shooting us straight into the vortex of the portal. Finally we're going back to the modern times, but when the portal cleared and our next destination was revealed, suddenly bullets flying over your head didn't seem as dangerous as wearing tights for Shakespeare's "The tragedy of Romeo and Juliet" with me being Romeo and Juliet being...Athena?

_**(Athena's pov)**_

_***England, 15th century***_

Thousands of eyes stared at me as the seven of us appeared on what it seemed to be a stage of some sort. Too my right stood Annabeth and Aphrodite in Victorian era dresses while the guys to my left were wearing tights. Suddenly a guy that looked exactly like Shakespeare whispered from the bottom of the stage, "Earth to Juliet! Bloody say something!"

My eyes bulged out of its sockets, I was frickin Juliet from Shakespeare play? I looked to my left to see Poseidon having the same expression as me: shock.

Shakespeare sighed, "This is the scene where Romeo and Juliet kiss?"

Poseidon's and mines eyes couldn't have bulged out any more than it already was. We had to kiss each other? No way in Hades was that going to happen. But I was proven wrong, I turned and walked off the stage only to have Poseidon yell out, "Juliet!"

He grabbed my arm and spun me around and brought me close to his chest with arm around my waist. Gently he whispered so only I could hear it, "Athena..."

I looked up into his eyes and I became lost in them. I leaned forward as did he and our lips meet in a passionate kiss in front of everyone. Numerous cheers were given to us while the others just stood there in shock as Poseidon and I kept kissing...not to deceive any body...but actually kissing for real.

Suddenly a flash of a dull grey light surrounded us and we appeared back at the football field where Poseidon and I held each other before kissing. Last time we were in this position, we were a centimeter away from kissing, now...we were fully kissing to our hearts contempt.

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	7. Homecoming: Assembly

**Thorakis: *reading* whoa…did not know that…**

**Aphrodite: Didn't know what?**

**Thorakis: that Poseidon and Athena were Homecoming King and Queen nominees.**

**Aphrodite: oh yeah I remember that day…it was so adorable, they sang in the Homecoming assembly**

**Thorakis: wait Athena can sing?**

**Aphrodite: yep, so can Poseidon.**

**Thorakis: *jumps up* FINALLY I CAN START WRITING CHAPTER 7!**

**Poseidon and Athena: THANKS A LOT APHRODITE!**

**Aphrodite: *giggles* your welcome you two lovebirds!**

**Thorakis: *writing chappy 7***

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! OR RUSH HOUR 1, 2, & 3! AND THE SONG LUCKY!**

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS, THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER!, NOW FOR CHAPTER 7!**

**Enemies turned Lovers**

**Chapter 7**

**Homecoming part 1**

_**(Poseidon's pov)**_

_***returning back from time traveling***_

HOLY FATES I WAS ACTUALLY KISSING ATHENA! Not pretend kissing her, but actually kissing her! The crowd around us whooped and cheered our names as Athena and I kissed each other more, her arms around my neck while mine were wrapped around her waist. Minutes later, we were forced to pull away for some air, but our foreheads were touching and our panting was heavy which indicated that the kiss was awesome. Our eyes locked on one another, sea green into stormy grey. One of Athena's hands came up and stroked my cheek while one of my hands did the same thing to hers. Slowly we leaned forward again and our lips met yet again, this time the kiss was slow and gentle, our breathing normal so far. When we pulled apart again, the crowd had dwindled somewhat but there was still a lot of people around me and Athena cheering us on and yelling/asking for a third kiss.

I felt something holding my hand and I looked to see Athena holding it tightly as if she didn't want me to let go of her.

We both somehow made it out of the mob that was surrounding us as we made our way towards the football locker room. I reluctantly let go of her hand and held her close to me, her head resting on my chest while mine was gently resting on top of her head.

Slowly she looked up at me and whispered, "Dont take long to change, please?"

A small smile appeared on my lips and I kissed her forehead, "I won't, I promise."

Athena and I let go of each other as I entered the locker room to change back into my normal clothes. Six-teen minutes later, I was walking back out with my white and navy blue Nikes, dark blue jeans, football jersey, and a new era hat that had a Goode High Gladiator insignia embroidered on the front and back of the hat.

I looked around for Athena until I saw her standing near the field with her back towards me. Silently, I snuck up behind her and gently wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, my chin gently resting on her left shoulder, "Hey."

Athena relaxed to my touch and leaned back against me, her head gently leaning against mine while her hands wrapped my arms around her waist tighter, "Hey."

Her skin smelled like peaches and then it shifted to vanilla, her shiny black hair smelling like freshly picked strawberries on a cool spring morning. We stayed in this embrace for what seemed like eternity until she broke the silence, "So we kissed."

"Yep we sure did," I held her closer as she leaned on to me more; "We kissed alright."

Athena closed her eyes for second then opened them again, "Why did you kiss me? Was it because you felt pressured by Shakespeare or was it because of something else?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled, "I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you Athena, not because of Shakespeare...but because I wanted too."

She turned her head towards me and looked up at me, her grey orbs meeting my sea green orbs, "You really wanted to kiss me?"

I nodded and held even closer, "I've been wanting to kiss for you three thousand years now; I think it's safe to say that the wait was worth it."

Athena giggled which was something that I still wasn't used to hearing from her, "You know you could've told me a thousand years earlier."

My eyes blinked, "Wait you had feelings for me that long?"

I felt her nod her head and giggled again, "I admit that I hated you at first, you know with the whole 'city patron' race but after the chariot...I dont know, something just clicked."

"So you dont regret kissing me then?" I felt her turn around in my arms so that she was facing me and looked me straight in the eyes.

Her arms wrapped around my neck again and slowly leaned up to me and whispered, "If I regretted kissing you, would I be doing this?"

Before I could answer, she planted her lips onto mine for the third time tonight. We kept kissing each other for five minutes until we were forced to break away again for air, our panting very loud in the quiet night sky, "So I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend for real now."

"Boyfriend and girlfriend...for real, I like it!" she pecked me on the lips and rested her head on my chest as I held her in loving embrace.

Slowly she looked up at me again and closed her eyes, "But what of the others? The other gods and goddesses, your wife Amphrite, our children? How will they feel about us becoming a couple?"

I rubbed her back and kissed the tip of her nose, "We'll find a way Athena and if you want, we can talk to them about this so they can understand that this won't affect them, especially Percy and Annabeth."

Athena nodded and laid her head in my chest again, my heart beating steadily to her humming of a song. Eventually we both decided to go somewhere since it was a Friday night. Minutes later we found ourselves walking in the streets of New York hand in hand, her head leaning on my shoulder as our feet led us towards Hades knows where. Sooner or later, we were standing outside a Starbucks. When we entered inside the cafe, all heads turned towards us like we were some famous celebrity couple. Jealous gazes fell on us as we made our way towards the counter to order; even the lady getting our orders had a jealous gaze on her face.

After some few agonizing minutes of receiving jealous and angry glances, Athena and I quickly got out of the chaotic Starbucks and made our way to central park. We held hands again as we walked on the well built path in the park, other couples both young and old smiling happily at us as we talked. Not anything in general...but just talked and it was safe to say that maybe this day would end on a happy note...that was until we were face to face with an angry Percy and an angry Annabeth.

_**(Athena's pov)**_

_***at central park***_

Poseidon and I stopped dead in our tracks as my daughter and his son stood in front of us with anger and shock embedded in their faces. Annabeth crossed her arms and glared at Poseidon then at me, "Hello mother, taking an evening stroll through the park."

Percy glared at his father, "Yeah, how about you dad? Just taking an evening stroll? Or taking a stroll with your new girlfriend that just happens to be my girlfriends mother!"

Poseidon flinched but sighed, "It's the second thing you said."

Annabeth's and Percy's eyes shot out of their sockets, YOU TWO ARE ACTUALLY TOGETHER! AS IN A REAL COUPLE!"

I felt Poseidon's hand gently hold mine tighter as our children kept glaring at us. My mind was going over different scenarios on how we would talk to them about this, but nothing prepared me for what was happening right now. Annabeth's stormy grey eyes met my own and I suddenly had the urge to look down, this was all too new for me.

"Well mom, is it really true or is Poseidon making this up? Please say he's making this up?" my body took over my mind and I wrapped my left arm around Poseidon's waist while he wrapped his right arm around my waist. We both watched as Annabeth shook her head, she wasn't taking this very well, "Mom...you can't be serious...you and Poseidon...together?"

"Annabeth, yes it's true that Poseidon and I are a couple. It just happened even if took us three thousand years to finally admit it, please understand," I laid my head on Poseidon's shoulder and looked up at him to see his eyes, full of life and for once, full of determination.

"Mom, Poseidon, in case you both don't know this," she pointed to herself and Percy, "Your daughter, his son, are a couple! How can we be a couple if you two are following in our footsteps! That's worse than falling in love with your brother or sister!"

Silence soon followed Annabeth's words, then a soft laugh came out of Poseidon's mouth as he wrapped his arm around me more pulling me closer to him, "Technically, you have no genes from us so we really can't be genetically proven to be your parents. Another thing is that, before you two were even born, Athena and have been falling for each other way, way longer than the seven years you two have been falling for one another."

They both looked stunned and speechless as Poseidon said those words, their faces showing signs of defeat as any thought of a counter-argument failed to come to them. They both looked at each other then back at us before speaking at the same time, "Separate chats! Now!"

_**(Poseidon's pov)**_

_***central park, being pulled away from Athena by Percy***_

I was yanked away from Athena by my own son as he led me to the fountain near the center of the park. Once we got there, he turned to me and sighed, "Dad I know you have had a lot of women in your three thousand years of life but come on! Seriously Athena? My girlfriend's mom? Any other goddess would've been fine but seriously Athena?"

My temper flared as he talked about Athena as if she was some sick disease, "What's wrong with me falling for Athena?"

"Um she's my girlfriend's mother and aren't you married to Amphrite?"

"Yeah really dont know why I'm married to her, I dont even know why I fell for her...I dont think I've actually loved her."

"Dad, even though you don't love her anymore...why fall for Athena? I mean...aren't you guys enemies?"

"Percy, if you were the sea god and Annabeth was the wisdom goddess and you both spent three thousand years hating each other but secretly began to have feeling for one another then one day it finally comes out, wouldn't you feel the same way I was feeling when Athena and I finally kissed?"

I watched his facial expression turn from anger and disbelief to acceptance and happiness? Percy then chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder as we both watches the fountain shoot water into the sky, "As long as you're happy dad and you dont break Lady Athena's heart, then I'm okay with it."

_**(Athena's pov)**_

_***Central park, being pulled away from Poseidon by Annabeth***_

Annabeth practically yanked me away from Poseidon as she announced that we would both be separated from each other to talk too. It wasn't more than a few seconds but already my heart missed him. I turned around to see Poseidon and Percy talking near the fountain, his face completely calm as Percy kept waving his hands in the air in an exasperated away. My eyes were glued to them, father and son talking. About who? Me. I stayed there watching them...that was until my daughter brought me out of my trance, "Mom! HELLO!"

A sigh escaped me as I turned to face Annabeth, "Yes?"

"Okay good, now that I got your attention...WHAT THE HADES IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU AND POSEIDON KISSING IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL! IS IT JUST ME OR AM I MISSING SOMETHING HERE!" she threw and waved her hands in the air as she released all of her shock and anger on me, "You and Poseidon couldn't possibly...you know...falling for each other right?"

My silence following her words gave an answer to her question, "Oh my Gods...you're falling in love with Poseidon? Mom why? How could you?"

"Annabeth...for once in three thousand years...I'm actually happy with someone, who would've though that it would be Poseidon that I would be happy with."

"But mom, Poseidon is Percy's dad, my boyfriend! Do you know how weird it is to see your boyfriend's dad dating your own mother?"

"Actually no I dont, if you remember on how I was born, I was born from my father's head because he swallowed her whole."

Annabeth face palmed her own self, "Mom I'm serious, if you were my position, how would you feel?"

I crossed my arms and looked her in the eye, "Well I for one would be happy for my mom because her happiness is what matters to me, unlike you who doesn't want her mom to be happy at all."

The look of guilt and remorse was priceless on her face; she sagged her tense shoulders and sighed, "Look mom, I do want you to be happy, I really do. But seriously, Poseidon? What happened to the Sea vs. Wisdom rivalry?"

I let out a soft chuckle and smiled at her, "Annabeth, that rivalry had a side effect, not only did it increase our dislike against each other but it also helped us develop feelings for each other."

"So you really like Poseidon?"

"Yes Annabeth I do, I really do like him."

"He better not break your heart."

"Hopefully he doesn't…and hopefully I don't break his **(A/N remember this line!)**."

_**(Poseidon's pov)**_

_***October 2**__**nd**__**, Saturday before Homecoming***_

Two months after Athena's and I first kiss, Aphrodite began to get all giddy and twitchy which concluded one thing and one thing only: Shopping. Athena and I were just holding each other on my bed when Aphrodite just barges in squealing at the top of her lungs with excitement, "OH MY GODS OH MY GODS OMGS! YOU TWO ARE SO FRICKIN LUCKY!"

Athena snuggled into me more while Aphrodite kept squealing and waving a piece of light blue paper in the air as if it was a ticket to the Bahamas or something. I held Athena closer and kissed her forehead at the same time whispering so only Athena would hear, "Is she always this...um girly?"

She giggled and kissed the tip of my nose, "Yeah...but you get used to it after three thousand years of constant Mind vs. Heart debates. Besides that, Aphrodite is a cool person to hang around with...until she pulls out the makeup, then you know you're in danger especially when the mascara comes out."

My eyes went from Athena then to Aphrodite then back at Athena, "Note to self...do not mention the word mascara near Aphrodite."

Another giggle came from Athena which made my heart beat fast at least once or twice, Gods she has that effect on me. We kept holding each other more as Aphrodite kept rambling on and on about her day at school on Thursday and at cheer practice when the cheer team decided to watch the football players practice. We weren't really listening to Aphrodite, just letting her yap about her school social life while Athena and I kept to ourselves...that was until she mentioned the one word that made our hearts stop in fear, "Oh and us seven need to go to the mall for some shopping."

Excuses were quickly given as Aphrodite kept pressuring us to go shopping with her. From the kitchen came a loud "No" as Ares was also begging not go shopping, but in the end, it was Aphrodite that was crowned victor of the argument when she appeased Ares by modeling for him in some sexy lingerie from Victoria Secret. Damn hormones.

"Ares if you come shopping with me then I might get something from VS for a little something later," she gave a flirty yet seductive wink towards Ares who...being the male he is...automatically agreed to shopping. Great, now Ares wasn't going to stop talking about "Later tonight" with Aphrodite.

"Typical of Ares to get seduced by the Victoria Secret trick," I gave Ares a smug look while he glared at me with his fiery eyes, "Horn dog."

"Oh whatever Poseidon, I bet you would say yes to shopping if Athena promised to model in lingerie or in a bikini for you," if Ares so much as lets his guard down for even a second, I was going to make him pay for making me blush a deep crimson when he said that. Thinking back on it, I think I lunged at him and got Ares in a choke hold after he did say that, so yeah problem solved then. I mean okay I admit, I have thought about Athena in a bikini but it quickly escaped my mind as Athena just kept looking even more stunning in the clothes she normally wears.

Anyway, like I said, that thought only happened once and once only...until Ares brought it back up. After spending several minutes of squeezing the air out of Ares's lungs, Aphrodite managed to separate us and calm us down somehow. I sat back down on my bed while Athena laid her head on my lap and stared up at me and into my eyes as I gently stroked her black shiny hair, her angel like face making my heart beat faster and faster as we held each other's gaze.

The moment between us was broken again when Aphrodite asked, "Well Poseidon do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you have any thoughts on what Athena would look like in a bikini or lingerie?"

That crimson blush came back to me again, "Um...what will happen if I were to say yes?"

Aphrodite giggled, "Then you'll see Athena in a bikini or lingerie then."

"Really?"

"Um, no. So not happening, wait what?" after saying really out loud...Athena's gaze made me a little queasy, a bit too queasy, "You really want me to see me in a bikini or lingerie?"

"I...um...uh...gah...," I was totally lost for words; I had been trapped by two goddesses, so not fair. "Um...if you want to then I guess yes?"

Athena leaned up towards me and whispered in a voice that I didn't think she was capable of doing, "Well I got to see you in tights, so you seeing me in a bikini or lingerie can make us even then."

In the corner of my head, I heard Mind shh-ing Heart and Soul to shut up, "Shut up! I think he's going to second base with Athena!"

A series of slaps echoed off the walls of my cranium as Heart and Soul knocked Mind out. Thankfully they managed to stay quiet for the remainder of the day. I looked at Athena then at Aphrodite who had her eyes on the little blue piece of paper in her hands, "Aphrodite what's that blue piece of paper?"

Aphrodite giggled and smiled at me and Athena in really giddy way which didn't make us feel any more comfortable, "It's the Homecoming King and Queen nominations, and you two lovebirds are on the nomination list."

Our eyes bulged out of our sockets, "WHAT!"

The Love Goddess giggled again, see for yourself if you two dont believe me."

She handed Athena the blue paper and we both began reading it. Sure enough, there we were on the nomination list with most of the votes going towards me and Athena to be King and Queen for Homecoming, "You have got to be joking; practically more than half of the people voted me to be Homecoming Queen? I am not that hot or popular."

"Athena have you seen the way guys look at you every time you walk pass them? It's like they're in a trance," Aphrodite crossed her arms and added, "Not to mention you like a warrior princess every time you spike the ball in your Volleyball games."

It was true, Athena made her spikes really hot, then again it isn't always hot when you're on the receiving end of her Volleyball spikes...they hurt. Athena just blushed as Aphrodite kept commenting about how guys stare at her like she a hottie was when in fact she was the right type of hot, not the slutty hot.

"But still...why would they nominate me and Poseidon for Homecoming King and Queen?"

"Because you two are the most talked about couple at school! The girls fantasize about having a guy like Poseidon," Aphrodite sighed dreamily as she said that which caused me and Athena to physical face palms ourselves, "And the guys fantasize about having a girl like Athena."

We turned to see Ares stuck on his itouch, cursing and yelling at the top of his lungs as he played tank wars. His facial expression changed when he felt three pairs of eyes fixed upon him, "Hey count me out of this, I don't do that."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Aphrodite, "Even if people nominated me and Athena for Homecoming King and Queen, there's no guarantee that she and I will win for sure."

A knowing look inhabited the Love Goddess's eyes, "Oh we shall see about that Poseidon…we shall see."

_***an hour later, with Mythos to train him on using his powers at Central Park***_

The four of us waited at a private clearing in Central Park for Mythos' training session. We waited for what seemed like ten minutes until five people appeared: Mythos, Percy and Annabeth, and a couple that was completely dressed in dark clothing; punk for the girl, Goth for the boy.

"Hey guys! Sorry for the hold up, Percy and Annabeth ran into Nico and Thalia along the way," my eyes froze as he said; he couldn't have been talking about Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace?

Apparently he was talking about them. How did I know? You'll see. I looked at Athena and wrapped my arms around slowly from behind while her head gently leaned back against me as I looked everyone and spoke, "Welcome, everyone to our little training session."

Nico looked at me with his black eyes and blinked, "Um...are you a relative of Percy's because you look kind of like him."

"Not to mention the eyes, Sea Green," Thalia held Nico's hand as they both gawked me, what happened next was weird yet very hilarious...in my point of view.

"Nico...Thals...that's Percy's dad, Poseidon," Annabeth had to cover her mouth from laughing at Nico's and Thalia's expression, a mixture of surprise and fear.

Thalia was the first one able to regain her ability to speak, "Poseidon? But you look young and...and...hot?"

An evil smirk appeared on Percy's face, "Didn't you also say that about Apollo?"

"SHUT UP SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"Okay okay, just messing with you."

"Wait," We all turned to Nico who was pointing at all of us, "If he's Poseidon, then who are the other three?"

"Well the two over there that are either kissing each other or eating each other's faces is Ares and Aphrodite," Mythos chuckled turned to me and Athena, "And well you already know Poseidon, but how about her?"

A pair of electric blue and black eyes fell upon Athena, they looked her up and down and could not come up with answer...until they saw her eyes...eyes like Annabeth's, "No way...Lady Athena is that you?"

Athena nodded and wrapped my arms around her tighter, "Yes it's me, nice to see you two again."

"Are you sure you're Athena?" Nico apparently wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, "Because if you are, no offense, you're way to pretty to be the Goddess of Wisdom."

I felt Athena's anger rise and I knew that Athena is one goddess you do not want to have as an enemy. My arms held her tight and I kissed her cheek making her blush a deep red, she still wasn't used to me kissing her in front of people but I didn't care, Athena looked really cute when she blushes.

"I assure you Nico, this is Athena and I'm Poseidon," I looked over to see Ares and Aphrodite still attacking each other's lips, "And that's Ares and Aphrodite."

"Okay, so if your Poseidon and she's Athena, why are you holding her as if she was your girlfriend?"

"Because she is my girlfriend."

"..."

Percy leaned towards Nico and whispered, "I reacted the same way you're reacting right now: speechless."

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain," Annabeth giggled while rolling her eyes, "You fainted when you saw them kissing."

"Hey I did not faint," Percy crossed his arms and looked to the ground, "I was just taking in what I just saw."

Annabeth shook her head and chuckled, "And then you fainted."

"Forget it; it's pointless to convince you."

"Aww I love you too Percy."

"Daughters of Athena with their intelligent brains."

Percy and Annabeth eventually made up and forgave each other after ten minutes of silence. After everyone was settled, Mythos's training finally began...and it was not a good start.

_**(Athena's pov)**_

_***Training Mythos at Central Park***_

"Okay we'll start off the basic, hand-to-hand combat," Mythos looked at me as if I was crazy but my look said otherwise.

He made his way into the middle of the clearing and waited for one of us to come forth to face him. The look on his face was priceless when I gently stepped away from Poseidon's embrace and met Mythos half way, "You ready for your first lesson young God of Time?"

Mythos looked at me then at the others then back at me, "You're kidding me right? I'm fighting you? No offense Ariel, I mean Athena but your um...you know a girl."

Poseidon and Ares both laughed as Mythos said. What in Hades was that suppose to mean? That I couldn't fight him because I was a girl? Bullcrap! My anger started to rise but I managed to make him tremble with my famous "Observe then destroy" glare, "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I won't hesitate to fight and kick someone's ass. Ask either Poseidon or Ares because they know firsthand what it feels like to be beaten by the Wisdom Goddess."

"Okay then I will," he looked passed me and yelled, "Hey Poseidon and Ares, is it true?"

I turned to see Ares and Poseidon both nod; it's always a pleasure to see that I'm always right. My head snapped back towards Mythos while I put both of my hands on hips, "Need any more convincing?"

"I dont hit girls, sorry," Mythos crossed his arms and looked towards the other four guys that were watching us, "Any one of you guys want to train me?"

Poseidon chuckled and stepped forward and strolled towards Mythos, "I'll take care of your Athena problem."

Mythos laughed and so did the others as Poseidon made his way towards me. He stopped a foot away from me and winked, "You ready wise angel?"

"Show me what you got sea angel," a small blush was evident on my cheeks when Poseidon called me by his nickname for me.

We got in our fighting stance and waited to see who would make the first move. One minute, two minutes, three minutes, four minutes, five minutes passed until he made the first move. Poseidon swung at me from the right while I rolled forward and kicking out at the same time to trip his legs. He flipped in the air to dodge my sweeping kick when my leg was about to make contact with his Achilles tendon.

He rolled away once he hit the ground and sprung at me again while I twisted over him gracefully in the air making him miss me entirely. We both rolled into a crouching position and looked at each other before attacking one another again. With a burst of speed, Poseidon and I met each other once more in the middle of the small clearing and both engaged in fist and kicking brawl. Poseidon punched straight towards my face with his right hand only to be blocked by my own right hand. With the hand that I blocked with, I pulled Poseidon forward and used his momentum against him to flip his body into the air. Just as his back slammed into the ground, he flipped sideways and was back on his feet in a matter of seconds.

I looked at his sea green eyes while he looked into my stormy grey eyes and got into a weird fighting stance. One of his hands was right at his ribs as it formed into a fist while his other hand was out forward and spread open. He beckoned me to attack and I did. I ran forward and jumped high into the air just enough to twist my body and bring the heel of my foot down in a deadly arch towards Poseidon's head. At the last minute he backed away and grabbed my leg with the hand near his rib while the other hand was still stretched out in front of him.

Suddenly the arm that caught my leg pushed forward and I was pushed back a few feet as I also landed on my butt hard. I looked up at Poseidon who was trying hard not to laugh, "You okay?"

I gritted my teeth and got up, "I'm okay...but you are so dead."

Poseidon rolled his eyes, "Its a sparring exercise Athena, no need to be mad."

"Oh I'm not mad," before he could reply, I lunged at him with a burst of speed and I somehow managed to wrap my legs around his neck and slammed him to the ground hard. A loud "Oooo that has got to hurt" came from the others as they watched me flip Poseidon into the air **(A/N if you guys dont know how Athena fights, just go to YouTube and watch that red headed chick from Iron Man 2 fight and you'll know how Athena can kick ass)**. My legs were around Poseidon's neck again as I spun around in a complete 360 and slammed him into a tree.

I rolled away as he got up slowly, his face concentrating on something as I began my second attack on him again. This time he managed to counter attack every single one of my moves which made my anger rise more. Not only did he anticipate my attacks, he did them gracefully and calm just like water flowing peacefully in a stream. This went on for several minutes until my anger got the best of me, I punched towards his face with anger blinding me but only to be stopped cold by the palm of his hand. In one quick fluid movement, he pulled me forward and crashed his lips on to mine making my brain go completely blank.

Suddenly I found myself on the ground with Poseidon's fist pressed gently on my chest, his face inches away from mine, "You lose wise angel."

My brain still wasn't working at the time so of course I just nodded my response. A soft chuckle escaped him and he kept looking at me with a smile etched on his face, any thoughts of payback completely dead in my brain. Slowly we leaned forward towards each other and our lips met again.

Finally my brain kicked in and with every ounce of strength in me, I rolled us over and pinned him to the ground with my fist just inches away from his throat, "Nope, you lose sea angel."

Poseidon rolled his eyes at me and mumbled, "Cheater."

A smug look appeared on my face and quickly gave him a passionate kiss then pulling away completely, his face was totally lost at what just happened, "I know I'm a cheater, but in a good way."

_**(Poseidon's pov)**_

_***still training Mythos***_

"Okay session two, power control," I stood in front of Mythos who was making weird faces as if he was constipated or something. I was teaching him how to use his powers and how to control them so the idea of making hilarious constipated faces wasn't in the lesson plan at all.

It went on for about twenty minutes until Mythos finally gave up. He sank down to his knees huffing and puffing, "Screw this! This is too hard!"

Percy gently laid a hand on his shoulder and patted it, "You just need some practice man. It wasn't for me when I was learning how to use my powers. Just keep practicing and you'll be as strong as the other gods in no time."

Mythos nodded and he resumed his training, this time he made some progress. An hour later, Mythos plopped to the ground exhausted, "Man...Being a god is hard."

I nodded and turned towards the others who were watching me carefully, "I think I know why Mythos has trouble using his powers."

"What do you mean?" Athena observed Mythos as she listened to my reason.

"He isn't pumped up like he is in the football games or at practice. The adrenaline, the excitement, the rush of things, those are the factors that ignites his powers," all of them agreed to my reason. I mean it was true, in a strenuous situation something happens that can't be controlled, Mythos's powers was one example.

"Wait so we're going to play football for Mythos to activate his powers?" Thalia looked back and forth at me and Mythos, her eyes pleading not to play football, "Please say no?"

"There is another way," we all turned to see Ares eyeing Mythos dangerously, "It doesn't always have to be an adrenaline rush to jump start your powers, there's something called anger and hate."

I shook my head and gave Ares a stern look, "No, we will not be using that method on Mythos, we dont even know how he will react to his own anger."

"Watch me," before we could all react, Ares vanished and reappeared in front of Mythos, "Wassup punk?" All of us watched in horror as Ares swung hard at Mythos, his fist connecting with Mythos's cheek, "You're going to start using powers now, even if I have to force you to use them!"

"Fuck you!" Mythos was royally pissed at Ares now. He got up and punched Ares in the stomach then he slammed his elbow onto the War Gods nose hard. Soon the two gods were engaged in a fist brawl: punch, block, kick, and block were exchanged between the two of them, gold blood pouring from either their mouths or their nose's. Suddenly a glow began to appear around both Ares and Mythos: red for the War God and a steel grey for the Time God.

"Oh shit!" I ran towards them as they both charged each other, the aura of both their powers pulsating throughout the entire park. What happened next was all a blur, Ares collided into Mythos while I collided into Ares. The three of us fell down to the ground hard but then we were instantly being pulled up into the air as if we were being swallowed by something powerful like a big vacuum cleaner. We looked up to see a big vortex of some kind…well to me it looked like vortex until the three of us entered it and appeared in a different time period…again.

_***China modern day***_

The light and the vortex died down to reveal our new location, a bar. Not just any bar, but Chinese bar with karaoke and what not. Seconds into the new time period and something already felt off. For starters, this place seemed vaguely familiar to me and two, I smelled a titan nearby.

I looked around me to see if anyone was watching me, so far there was none. From my right came a groan that sounded like Ares. My head slowly turned to see Ares and Mythos both holding ice to their heads, "Geez, what happened to you two?"

Mythos glared and pointed at Ares, "That asshole punched me in the face, so I kicked him in the face."

"Since when do people kick in a fight?" Ares returned Mythos's glare with one of his own.

"Since ancient times steroids!"

"You trying to say something to me Tic Tok!"

And right on que, somebody began to sing the karaoke version of Tic Tok by Ke$ha. We plugged our ears as the song kept going, to make it worse; it was a guy that was singing it.

Ares yelled over the noise, "OH MY GODS MAKE IT STOP!"

Mythos kept banging his head on the table to numb the pain in his ears, "I WANT MY MOMMY!"

I rolled my eyes, "HEY ATLEAST IT ISNT APHRODITE THAT'S SINGING IT!"

"POSEIDON RIGHT NOW I'M WISHING IT WAS APHRODITE THAT WAS SINGING NOT SOME GUY THAT DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THE LYRICS!" Ares kept his hands over his ears, "COME ON LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"

We grabbed Mythos and hauled ourselves out of there right before the song finished. It was night time in what appeared to be Hong Kong so a lot of busy commuters were on the streets and sidewalks. The three of us walked among the citizens here, all the girls gawking at us as we passed by.

"Way to go Ares, you made Mythos use his powers in a way that he couldn't even control it," I walked in front of them with my hands in my pockets, my face showing just how pissed I was at Ares, "I told you not to use anger as a scapegoat in his training and now look at where we are!"

"Hey don't blame! It' not my fault that Artemis Fowl over here doesn't know how to use his powers!" Ares threw his hands up in the air as we walked.

"Hey don't you dare blame it on me steroids! I just found out that I was a god so cut me some slack!" Mythos glared at Ares who was returning the glare back.

"Okay that's it!" I turned around and punched them both in the jaw, if I had punched any harder, their jaws would be broken. "We are stuck in frickin Hong Kong and instead of finding a way to get back to New York; you two are just bitching to each other in the gayest and most annoying way possible. So shut up...AND HELP ME FIND A WAY TO GET BACK HOME!"

Both of them nodded at my sudden burst of anger, "Sir Yes sir!"

I nodded and mumbled, "Dumbasses."

On and on we kept roaming the city for any sign or any way of getting back home but to no avail. An hour later our stomachs began to growl signaling that we should get something eat while were here in Hong Kong. After searching for ten minutes for a restaurant to eat it, the three of us found a Panda Express...or so we thought.

When we entered, all of the customers and employees heads turned to look at us; their eyes narrowing in on us as if were some type of cricket for them to squash. With our stomachs grumbling and the scent of food coming from the kitchen, we hurriedly made our way to the counter where Ares tried to order some food, "Excuse me I would like to order some fried rice and some orange chicken?"

The Chinese guy at the counter just stared at him as he tried to order again, "Hello? I would like to buy some Panda Express here!"

Again the Chinese guy just stared.

"Okay ill say this slower, I...would...like...to...buy...some...PANDA EXPRESS!" and still the cashier just stood there and stared, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH!"

Finally the cashier spoke, "Chinese food no soul food here!"

Ares was ready to beat the crap out of the poor guy, "Look man, I wasn't for so-"

Let's just say at that point, Mythos and I finally managed to drag Ares away from the counter, the Chinese guy yelling behind us, "I am no punk bitch!"

"I'm no punk bitch either!" Ares really pissed as we dragged him towards the door.

Right when we were about exit, two people blocked our way: an old man and a middle aged man. Ares accidently bumped into them which caused us another embarrassing moment. The old guy looked at us and spoke, "May I help you?"

"Old man I'll be asking the questions," Ares was on a tirade now, "Who are you?"

"Yu"

"No not me, you."

"Yes I am Yu."

"Just answer the damn questions! Who are you!"

"I have told you!"

"Are you deaf?"

"No, Yu is blind."

"I'm not blind, you're blind."

"That is what I just said."

"You just said what?"

"I did not say what, I said Yu."

"That's what I'm asking you!"

"And Yu is answering!"

"SHUT UP!" Ares pointed at the middle aged man and yelled, "You!"

The old man answered, "Yes?"

"Not you!" He jabbed his finger towards the middle aged guy and barked, "Him! What's your name?"

The middle aged guy pointed at himself and said, "Mi."

"Yes you!"

"I am Mi!"

The old man butted in again, "He is Mi and I am Yu."

A faint red glow began to flicker around Ares, "I'm about to whoop your old ass man, I am sick of playing games!" he pointed to the old man, to himself, everyone else, even the guy at the cashier, "You! Me! Everybody's ass around here! Him!"

Before he could go blood drunk on the innocent people there, we shoved him out of the restaurant and high tailed it out of there before security was called for body bags. Ares, Mythos, and I found ourselves back at where we started the bar. At that moment, a familiar figure emerged from the door, his aqua blue eyes visible under his wavy hair, Oceanus.

I dont remember what made me lunge at him, but I know that my trident was about to be shoved through his heart for a daughter of mine a few years back. In a flash, I charged towards him and tackled him to the floor while some of his Hench men dealt with Ares and Mythos. With a wave of my hand, my trident appeared in it while his two pronged fork appeared in his hands as well. We both jabbed at the same time with our weapons which sent random jets of water flying every direction. Stab, block, counter-stab, and block became a rhythm for not only me but for Oceanus as well. Finally he made his mistake and I quickly took advantage of it.

In a matter of seconds, my three spear tips were aimed at Oceanus's neck while his own weapon was gripped tight in my other hand, "What are you doing here Oceanus's?"

An evil smirk crossed his face, "I heard that you're dating that Wisdom whore Athena."

"She isn't a whore and so what if I am dating her?" I pressed my spear tips closer onto his neck, "What are you going to do about it?"

"If only you knew what the Fates had in stored for you Athena...maybe then you can save yourself the pain of heartache," before I could even answer, he dissolved into sea mist in front of me and reappeared on the roof of the building.

"Damn it!" I dissolved into sea mist and reappeared on the roof as well only to find that Oceanus vanished yet again. I silently cursed and made my trident disappear as I looked back down to see if Ares and Mythos were ok. Sure enough, they managed to pulverize each and every one of Oceanus's henchmen.

With a wave of my hand, I motioned for them to come up when a bright light appeared behind me. I only had time to see Oceanus kick me square in the chest hard sending me flying over the edge of the building. Thank Gods that the building had tall bamboo sticks around it because that one stick that I was holding onto became my life line. Thankfully Ares and Mythos teleported to the roof as well, the bad thing was that they both got kicked off the building. Another good thing was that they both managed to grab on a bamboo stick to stop their fall, another bad news was that they grabbed the bamboo stick I was holding on to.

The three of us hanged on for dear life Oceanus left us hanging on the end of a single bamboo stick, "You guys just had to get kicked off the building didn't you?"

"Hey it's not our fault that you decided to attack Oceanus," Mythos looked at the duct tape that was keeping the bamboo pole in place, "Hey um Poseidon, how strong is Chinese bamboo?"

Aloud snap of tape breaking and tearing was heard and the stick bent more due to our combined wait, "Dont worry! Chinese bamboo is very strong!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!"

You know how people say you sometimes jinx yourself? Well that's what happened as the last tape of the bamboo stick tore free. We plunged downward as the stick kept breaking and bending.

Finally a stronger tape stopped or fall but our position wasn't really the heroic falling type. Both of them clung on to my legs as the stick began to break again, "Let go you two! The stick is breaking!"

"I can't believe I let myself be time warped ten thousand miles for this crap!" Ares let go of the stick and fell just a couple of inches, he was either dumb or stupid enough to pull on the already broken bamboo pole causing all of us to plunged down towards the ground. There was a girl's scream; it might've been me or one of the other two. We kept falling and falling until we were just a few feet away from the ground. Suddenly another time vortex appeared below us as we three gods was time warped again to another time period.

_**(Athena's pov)**_

An hour passed since Mythos's time warp. All of us waited and waited for them to come back…all of us dreading the worst to happen. Finally, after nearly giving up any hope that they would return, a bright light appeared in the sky followed by the roar of a vortex. A couple of minutes passed by until the first time traveler appeared then another and another until all of three of them landed returned safely.

I ran towards Poseidon and hugged him tight, not letting him go once my arms were around him, "What took you guys so long?"

"Trust me you don't want to know," Poseidon held me closer and gave me a quick peck on the lips, "But I did miss you dearly when I was time warped to China."

"China?"

"Like I said, long story in which I received no Gatorade or Nectar to compensate the pain I was thrust into."

"…"

"Told you it would be a long story to explain."

_***Monday after school, two days later***_

Where we now? If you guessed the mall then you are correct. While the guys were off roaming the mall, Aphrodite took us girls dress shopping for Homecoming that was coming up on Friday of this week. Store after store was explored and salvaged but no dress was to my liking. Finally I found a dress that was to my liking and according to Aphrodite's standards; it would make Poseidon speechless at the assembly.

_***Friday October 8, Homecoming assembly and game***_

I was in the girls' volleyball locker room getting dressed as the nominees for King and Queen got ready for the Homecoming assembly. I put on the dress that the girls helped me picked out at the mall, a blue halter top dress that goes down a little bit below my knees with a white daisy in my hair. My shiny black hair was curled and sprayed elegantly over my shoulders as I walked out of the locker room.

As I made my way towards the gym where the assembly would be taking place, I noticed the other nominees eyeing me, a hint jealousy in their eyes as I walked towards Poseidon. He was wearing a simple tux with a sea green tie; his shoes were black Vans making him look formal…with a rebellious look to it, "Psst! Poseidon!"

Poseidon slowly turned towards me, his eyes totally bloodshot as he saw my dress for the first time, "Whoa…Athena is that you?"

"Um…yes?" I felt myself blush, Aphrodite was right, he did like it, and "Aphrodite and the girls helped me pick it."

"It looks perfect on you…you look perfect in it," he gently wrapped his arms around my waist and planted a quick kiss on my lips, "Like an angel or a princess."

I felt a heated blush crept up my face as we both held our hands as the Homecoming assembly began. The other nominees filled in before us, when it was finally our turn, it was safe to say that my legs wouldn't budge, "Poseidon I'm nervous…what if I mess up in the assembly?"

He held my hand tighter while kissing me on the cheek, "Relax Athena, you'll do great and you won't mess up. Besides you look amazing and you've been practicing a lot so the chances of you messing up are very unlikely."

"When did you become so sincere?"

"When I started dating you."

"You are a sucker for romance, you know that?"

"I know, but you like me because of that so oh well."

_**(**__**Poseidon's pov)**_

_***ten minutes into the assembly***_

The nominees were getting for the little show that we were to put on for the crowd. Each candidate couple was to do their own parodies of what teenagers called "modern love songs". While getting dressed, I remembered how worried I was when our A.S.B. told us that we had to sing and act out the song we were doing the parody about…that was until I found out that Athena could sing:

_**(Flash back)**_

_Ares and I burst through the penthouse door, our hunger was our top priority right now since practice was grueling today. We both raced towards the fridge where left over pasta and pizza sat there waiting for us, cold or warm, it was a delicious dinner. With our stomachs full, Ares and I sat down on the couch and drifted off to sleep…well he did, not me. I kept hearing a girl's voice coming from the hallway. _

_Now I know what you're thinking "Scary movie moment" but it was far from that, I mean the voice was soft and harmonized and very soothing as if I were listening to the sirens…okay never mind that thought. Anyways, I made my way towards the sound of the voice. My feet stopped in front of my girlfriend's door, her voice clearly evident through the half inch wood in front of me._

_Slowly I opened the door to reveal Athena singing, her voice sounding amazing as she sung word for word of Colbie's "Falling for you":_

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I_

_Know you better  
I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me_

_I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)  
I'm fallin' for you  
Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you_

_I stood there with my jaw dropping all the way to the ground. Athena can sing! She can actually sing! Holy fates she was amazing! I don't know how long I stood there dumbfound by what I just witnessed, until she screamed in fright and threw her shield at me "accidently". Now I knew what we would both be doing at the assembly on Friday._

_**(End of flash back)**_

We finished getting ready and walked out of the locker room and took our positions to begin. The first couple sang and acted out "No air" by Jordan Sparks and Chris brown, then the next couple did "Superhuman" by Chris Brown and Keri Hilson. Finally it was me and Athena's turn to sing and act out our parts. We took our places at both ends of the gym/basketball court and waited for the song to start. A few seconds passed by when the steady beat of a guitar started playing:

Poseidon: ***walking slowly forward*** _"Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying."_

Athena: ***walks forward*** _"Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard."_

Poseidon and Athena: ***keeps walking forward towards each other*** _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

__

***passes each other* **

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

***walks back towards each other and circles one another***

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Poseidon: *smiles and takes a flower from a cheerleader's bouquet nearby* _"And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music, fell the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair" _***puts the flower in Athena's hair and kisser her, the crowd cheers and aww's***

Athena: ***blushes and kisses back*** _"Though the breezes through trees _

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now"_

Poseidon and Athena: ***holds each other*** _"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh"_ ***Athena gets dipped and Poseidon kisses her.* (A/N Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliet)**

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	8. Homecoming: Homecoming Dance

**Boy: IM !**

**Girl: oh lord please not him again**

**Boy: well blame all the people who whined for a new chapter to this story**

**Girl: well can you blame them? You promised them an update MONTHS ago and you didn't update.**

**Boy: Hey hey, Im busy since its my senior year in high school**

**Girt: oh yeah I forgot about that**

**Boy: WOOOHOO SENIORS!**

**Girl: ITS FRIDAY! FRID-**

**Boy: *mutes the girl* ah I love this remote**

**A/N: to all my readers, I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with school and life so please understand the delay. But alas here is the next chappy and I hope its funny and enjoyable to you all. Btw there will be another chapter up either tomorrow or Monday this week. Hope you all had a good thanksgiving on Thursday and I hope you like this new long awaited chapter**

**Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE RICK RIORDAN TO YOU! NO!**

_**Enemies turned lovers**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Homecoming: Homecoming dance**_

_**(Athena's pov)**_

_***getting ready for the dance with Aphrodite and Annabeth***_

You know what sucks? Having the Goddess of Love as your best friend. I mean yeah people will say "Are you crazy? She's awesome to be around with" but seriously, she's all fun and games until the make-up kit comes out and you find yourself looking like an overkill Barbie doll.

So it was Saturday, the day of Homecoming-well the dance anyways, the homecoming game was yesterday and the boys won the football game with the score 60 to 14. Haha go Gladiators! Anyways back to Saturday. Preparations for the dance. Gods I hated it, I mean who goes to a salon shop six hours before the dance? Oh I know, Aphrodite...with me and my daughter getting dragged right behind her.

"Oh girls don't you just love this?" said Aphrodite as she was getting her hair washed while several ladies were doing her nails, "Us three having some girl time before we go to Homecoming."

Annabeth gritted her teeth, "Mom make her stop this! I feel like I'm becoming too girly!"

I sighed and looked over to Annabeth who was also getting her washed in order to get ready for her hairdo, "If I have to go through this then you're going through it also."

She huffed and sat there as her hair was dried off, "Some mother you are...letting your daughter get tortured with beauty products."

A fake pout formed on my lips, "Ouch that hurts."

Annabeth smirked, "Oh you know I was just kidding."

"Okay girls! Time for pedicures!"

Annabeth and I both face palmed, this was going to be a long six hours.

_**(Poseidon's pov)**_

_***at the mall with Percy, Ares, and Mythos***_

It's good to be a boy. No having to go through shopping dilemmas or mixing last year's shoes with this year's shoes and the most famous, what purse should I use today. Guys don't have to go through all that because, well face it; we're okay with what we look like. So here I am with the boys at the mall while the girls are at a salon shop nearby. Knowing how Aphrodite works, the second she was distracted, all of us guys high tailed it out of there. But I ended up missing Athena as our two groups were busy doing our own things.

"How long do you think the girls will take with the beauty stuff?" I asked as us four entered into Macy's.

Ares shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to a pair of Oakley shades that could hide your eyes, "I don't know. Who knows with Aphrodite when it comes to her expertise with love and beauty."

I looked at him then at a little kid who was tugging at his pants. He was about three or four but he was adorable when he looked up at Ares and sucked on his thumb.

Ares looked down at the little boy and for a second, I had the sick feeling that he might kick the boy away or worse...

But he did the complete opposite. He knelt down and asked, "Hey little buddy, where's your mommy and daddy at?"

My jaw dropped. Since when did Ares begin to act friendly?

I watched as a man and a woman came over to where Ares and the little boy was at. The four of them talked and laugh as if they were old friends.

Finally the family had to leave leaving Ares and I alone again. He smiled and turned to me but blinked when he saw me looking at him with my eye brow raised, "What?"

I shook my head, "Since when did you become all friendly? Come to think about it...you haven't been acting like your usual self lately."

"Usual self?"

"You know...acting like a dick to mostly everybody?" Ares glared his old glare back at me but he suddenly sighed making my jaw drop again, "Dude, you okay?"

Ares grinned, "More than okay man. See me and Aphrodite made this deal where if I can be friendly the whole day, she will give me a 'reward' after the dance tonight."

I rolled my eyes, "You and Aphrodite, I swear you two are like rabbits."

"He he allll right," he pumped his fist and laughed, "It's fun having a hot chick in bed, right Poseidon?"

He looked at me and gave me a raised eye brow trying to make a hint at me, but I had no clue on what he was getting at, "Huh?"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes, "Oh come on Poseidon, you have a hot girl that lies in your bed to cuddle with and you don't have the guts to go to second base with her?"

Still my brain couldn't understand what he was hinting at, "Dude what are you talking about?"

Ares groaned, "Gods are you that stupid? Have you and Athena have sex yet?"

My face suddenly had a red tinge to it, "Um...no?"

"What!" Ares' yell was so loud that the people around us stared at us as if we were two lunatics. "The great Poseidon has not made a move on the virgin Athena?"

"Oh shut up," I said as Percy and Mythos returned from a nearby Yogurt land, "Athena is a virgin and I love her, I'm not going to force her into doing it when she isn't ready."

Percy instantly spat out his eaten yogurt, "Ewe dad gross, I didn't want hear about you and Athena getting busy. I was eating."

Mythos blinked, his spoon full of Oreo covered yogurt just inches away from his lips, "I heard Athena and busy, what did I miss?"

"Apparently my dad got freaky with Athena."

"Haha fasho, Poseidon is a freak! Tell me did Athena scream out your name?"

I face palmed my face hard, I so didn't expect this to happen, "Okay one, Athena and I have not had sex yet and two, when she's ready then it will happen. But in the meantime, shut it."

Ares smirked, "You're just scared to make the first move because technically, it's your first time too."

My eyes slowly turned into a glare making Ares gulp, "If I hear another comment about me and Athena come out of your mouth then I swear on the sea and Olympus, I will make you suffer!"

Ares nodded, "Okay okay fine, I'll stop with the comments. But I have to say this, when it happens, remember to go slow."

I slapped my forehead moaning in annoyance, this was going to be a long day.

_***homecoming***_

Finally the day is almost over! Just the dance to get over with and a full Sunday of just sleeping peacefully until school. With that being said, let's get this party started!

The seven of us arrived at the school's basketball gym where the dance was being held at. Hollywood was the theme for Homecoming so the ASB people managed to turn the gym into a Hollywood club that famous actors and actresses go to.

Aphrodite squealed as she took in what she saw, "Oh my gods! Homecoming is amazing! It's like we're in Hollywood!" to the far right of Aphrodite stood a long line of students as they disappeared into a curtain covered part of the gym for pictures. She grinned and looked at Ares who was too late to react to his girlfriend's movement.

"Well there goes Ares and Aphrodite," said Athena as she watched them disappear into the curtains, "I must say her pink dress is way too tight and short for her."

A laugh escaped my lips as I wrapped an arm around her waist, "Its Aphrodite, what do you expect?" gently I twirled her around making her giggle softly, "Besides, you look beautiful tonight."

And indeed she was. Tonight, Athena wore a white dress with silver designs running up and down the white material. It stopped just above her knees while hugging her curves perfectly. Not too tight but just tight enough to show off her hour-glass figure. Her shiny black hair was just like as it was during the homecoming assembly: curled and long while cascading down her shoulders. She wore silver owl earrings and white and grey converse sneakers to match her outfit, all in all she was a knock out.

Athena blushed and wrapped both of her arms around my waist as she looked up to me, "Why thank you Poseidon, you don't look too bad yourself if I say so myself."

I laughed softly, a smile forming on my face, "Athena, all I'm wearing is black slacks, grey vans that look like moccasins, a grey long sleeve polo with a white vest and white tie. Basically I'm just copying your colors."

"Well grey and white look good on you," Athena smiled and leaned up to peck my lips, "It's good to see you wear different colors for once."

I pouted at her comment, "But navy blue and sea green are my favorite colors."

"I know Poseidon," she pecked me on the lips once more, "but I just think it's nice to see you wear different things from time to time."

She buried her face into my chest as I laid my head on top of hers gently, "I have to admit, I do look good in grey."

Athena rolled her eyes but laughed, "You're such a seaweed brain."

We were about to kiss again when we heard Mythos say, "Who are they?"

Both of us turned to see a startling sight. There entering through the gym doors were: Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes, Artemis, Hestia, Hades, and Persephone. All of them dressed in homecoming attire and in the form of a junior or senior in high school.

Athena quickly pulled away from me as Artemis managed to spot us, "What are they doing here?"

Mythos looked at Athena, "You know those people?"

She nodded, "Mythos, meet the rest of the Olympian council."

Mythos gawked at the oncoming Olympian horde, he wasn't taking this well, "T-the entire Olympian council? What if they kill m-okay who is she?"

I followed his gaze to Artemis who stopped right in front of Athena. They both engulfed each other in a tight hug while doing that girl squeal that most girls do when they see their best friend or sister.

"Athena! Oh my gods how I missed you on Olympus!" said Artemis as she slowly pulled away from my girlfriend, "All of us thought we would have to wait until the winter solstice to see you guys again."

Athena smiled softly, "Glad to see you too sis, but what are Gus doing here?"

Mythos held up his hands, "Hold up, Athena she's your sister?"

Artemis turned to see Mythos pointing at her, her silver eyes slowly turning into a glare, "What did you call my sister?"

I stepped close to Mythos and held my hand in front of Artemis, "Relax Artemis, he knows about us." I turned to Mythos who had an awestruck look on his face, "Mythos meet Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and Moon. Artemis, meet Mythos, the God of Time."

Artemis' eyes grew wide as she looked back and forth from Athena, Mythos, then me, "He's the God of Time?"

I nodded, "Mhm yep, the first god that controls the power of time."

"Or another Kronos," Artemis glared even harder as she stepped closer towards Mythos who was still in that strange dazed look, "I'll be keeping an eye on you Mythos. One wrong move and my bow and arrows will send you straight to Tartarus."

We watched as she smiled at Athena and brushed past Mythos, her silver dress swaying as she walked over to the Olympian council.

"Wow," said Mythos, "I didn't know Athena had a beautiful sister. A sister than can kick ass."

My hand automatically slapped my forheads, no wonder why Mythos was acting like that towards Artemis, he was crushing on her!

"Dude," I put an arm around his shoulder as I pointed to where the group of Olympians were standing at, "I hate to break it to you but Artemis is one of three goddesses that have sworn to be eternal maidens. They have forsworn the love offered by men."

Mythos raised an eyebrow, "So they're lesbians?"

"No! They just want to be single eternally; well it's two of them now instead of three."

"Two? What happened to the third?"

"She fell in love and got a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Take a guess."

Mythos rubbed his chin as he searched for an answer inside his brain, a minute later he said, "Athena?" He looked at me wide eyed with his mouth hanging open, "Athena! As in your girlfriend Athena?"

"Whoa Athena and Poseidon are a couple?"

Both of us turned to see my girlfriend standing there with her arms crossed over chest, "Yeah I'm still here you guys, meaning I can still hear what you both say."

As much as I fear Athena's anger, she does look hot, "Athena relax, I was just explaining how you used to be an eternal maiden."

Athena raised an eyebrow at me, "Used to? Um I'm still an eternal maiden, only if I l-"

Mythos held his hands up again, "Okay I think we get the picture." he turned to me and said, "Go slow on her bro, remember foreplay."

I think it's safe to say that both Athena and I blushed a deep red as we watched the God of Time mingle around the large group of dancing students on the gym floor. We both looked at each other; my hand rubbing the back of my neck while Athena looking down and blushing furiously.

After two minutes of awkward silence, Athena spoke, "So um...what was that all about?"

I shrugged, "I honestly have no idea. First Ares and now Mythos. Who's next? Apollo?"

Then suddenly a female's voice spoke from behind me, "How about your big sister Hestia?"

Instantly I turned to see my Eldest sibling standing before me in her teenage form. Out of the rest of us Olympians, Hestia was by far the youngest looking (sophomore). Her black hair was long and straight as it flowed over her shoulders, the dress she was wearing stopped at her knees while containing the colors of the hearth fire she always tended to, and it was only her that could ever pull off looking good in those colors.

I smiled and held out my arms as she ran into them, "Hestia! How's my big sis doing?"

She squeezed me tight before pulling away and smiling, "I am doing great, thank you for asking. How is my little brother and his new, and hopefully last, girlfriend?"

Athena and I looked at Hestia stunned, how did she know?

Hestia laughed, a joyful laugh, "Everyone's talking about it. Every single one of us gods knows, well except for Zeus."

Okay is it just me or is it "scare the crap out of me and Athena day" today?

"Wait Zeus doesn't know? Why is it always him that is last to know!" I glanced over to Zeus and Hero who were booty grinding on each other, "What if he disapproves?"

Athena crossed her arms, "Won't matter, it will take more than my father's disapproval to not date you."

A smile formed on Hestia's lips as we both listened to Athena speaking, "Aphrodite was right, you two fell for each other by yourselves."

"I guess so," I gently laced my fingers around Athena's while smiling over at her, "and I'm thankful we did it our way instead of Aphrodite's way."

Athena smiled, "Me too."

Slowly we leaned in to kiss but as always, someone had to interrupt, "Ha! Apollo you owe me twenty drachmas!"

Instantly we broke apart as Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, Artemis, and Dionysus walked toward us in their teenager forms, "Is there no privacy?"

Hermes smirked, "Hello? We're at a Homecoming dance! There is no privacy of whatsoever!"

"Explain why so many girls get knocked up at homecoming?" I said with challenging look.

Apollo winked, "I know the answer to that."

Demeter scoffed, "Just because you're the God of Prophecies doesn't mean you know everything. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to see if this mortal dance has any wheat related foods."

All of us stood there and stared at Demeter retreating form, gods she was a strange goddess. Dionysus looked around and frowned, "I thought Homecoming dances were supposed to be more...wild."

"Nah Dionysus," said Apollo as he winked at several girls who giggled in response, "That's the playboy mansion you're talking about."

"Hmm well look out high school!" yelled Dionysus as he snapped us fingers. The atmosphere of the gym becoming more party going and wilder, "The God of Parties is here!"

_**(Athena's pov)**_

_***homecoming***_

As soon as Dionysus snapped his fingers, many things happened at once. The DJ was replaced with Apollo and Dionysus while new lights were installed around the entire gym. The atmosphere of the gym had a mosh pit/rave feeling to it as Hermes, Hades, Ares, and Zeus stood in the center of a now formed dance circle.

Poseidon face palmed, "Oh gods no."

I was about to ask what was going to happen when I heard my father yell out, "Hit it!"

Suddenly from the speakers all around us played a song that had a techno beat to it:

Hermes: _PARTY ROCK_

Hades: _YEA_

Ares: _Whoa!_

Zeus: _LET'S GO!_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see ya!_

_Shake that!_

And just like that, the four gods now joined by Apollo and Dionysus began to shuffle. The rest of the goddess and I stood there in shock as the entire gym went crazy over the Olympians shuffling to their hearts contempt, and I must say they did a pretty good job at it:

Apollo: ***walks into a crowd of girls as he raps*** _In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl she's on my jock_

Hermes, Dionysus, Zeus, Ares, Hades: _***looks at Apollo***_ _Huh?_

Apollo: _***dances with a girl***__ non stop when we on the spot. Booty moves away like she's on the block __***playfully slaps the girl on the ass making her squeal and dances to another girl***__ What track I got to know,_

_Tight jeans tattoo cause I'm rock and roll!_

_Half black half white domino._

_Gain the money Oprah Doe!_

Dionysus: _***hops into the spot light and dances/walks***_

_Yo!_

_I'm running through these hoes like drano_

_I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo._

_We party rock yea! That's the crew that I'm repping_

_On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin. HEY!_

The six gods: _Party rock is in the house tonight._

_Everybody just have a good time._

_And we gonna make you lose your mind._

_Everybody just have a good time!_

_**(Let's go!)**_

_Party rock is in the house tonight_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_We just wanna see you!_

_Shake that!_

Zeus: _***the gods freeze and so does everyone and Zeus is the only one that looks up***_ _Everyday I'm shuffling_

Shuffling and more shuffling was all we saw as every single person in the gym began to shuffle with the gods. Even the goddesses-save for Athena and Artemis-shuffled alongside the gods and mortals as the song kept going until the next rap part:

Ares: _step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash_

_We get money don't be mad_

_Now stop_

_Hating is bad_

Hermes: _one more shot for us_

Dionysus: _another round_

Hades: _please fill up my cup_

Zeus: _don't mess around_

Apollo: _we just wanna see_

Hermes: _you shake it now_

Ares: _now you wanna be_

Zeus: _YOU'RE NAKED NOW!_

Aphrodite: _Get up_

_Get down_

_Put your hands up your to the sound_

_Get up_

_Get down_

_Put your hands up your to the sound_

_Get up_

_Get down_

_Put your hands up your to the sound_

_Put your hands up your to the sound_

_Put your hands up your to the sound_

_Get up_

_Get up_

_Get up_

_Get up_

_Put your hands up your to the sound_

_Put your hands up!_

_Put your hands up!_

_Put your hands up!_

_Put your hands up!_

All the Olympians: _Party rock is in the house tonight_

_**(Put your hands up!)**_

_Everybody just have a good time_

_**(Put your hands up!)**_

_And we gonna make you lose your mind_

_**(Put your hands up!)**_

_Everybody just have a good good good time_

_Oh! Oh!_

_**(Put your hands up!)**_

_Oh! Oh!_

_**(Time to fill it now)**_

_Oh! Oh!_

_**(Put your hands up!)**_

_Oh! Oh!_

_**(Put your hands up!)**_

_Shake that!_

_Every day I'm shuf-f-f-ling_

Finally the song ended with a chorus of cheers aimed towards the Olympians who were all bowing, clapping each other on the back, high fiving one another, or hugging each other.

Artemis yelled over the noise, "Did that just really happened!"

Both Poseidon and I laughed, "It sure did!"

_**(Poseidon's pov)**_

_***end of the dance***_

The rest of the dance went by smoothly. All of us danced like there was no tomorrow, even Zeus got freak with some girls that earned him a couple of slaps from Hera and a barrage of laughter from the rest of us.

Finally at the stroke of midnight, Apollo announced to the whole crowd, "Okay everybody! Last song of the night is going to be a slow song! So grab your partners and dance!"

He looked over to where Dionysus manning the DJ equipment. Seconds later the song "The only exception" by Paramore began to play. Couples everywhere inside the gym immediately got into dancing formation and slow danced with one another.

Mythos came up next to me and clapped my shoulder, "Not going to dance with Athena?"

I looked at Mythos then over to Athena who was laughing and talking with Artemis and Hestia, her face a full mask of joy and happiness that this night brought upon her. Slowly she made eye contact with me and gave me her warm yet loving smile that made my heart beat faster, "Yeah…I think I'll go dance with her."

A grin flashed on Mythos' lips, "Yes! I won ten bucks!"

Before I could ask what had he meant by that, Apollo and Hermes walk by and slapped two five dollar bills in Mythos' hands before walking away muttering how they felt cheated.

"I'm impressed Mythos," I said with a soft chuckle, "Not that much people could win a bet with those two."

Mythos just simply winked at me then nodded his head towards Athena who was now making her way to me from the other side of the room. I nodded and turned to walk over to my incoming girlfriend.

We both met in the middle of the dance floor and stared at each other for what felt like minutes until I broke the silence, "May I have this dance with you milady?"

Athena smiled softly, "Yes you may."

She held out her hand as I took it into my hand gently and bent down slightly to kiss it. Her face reddened at the act and grew redder even more as I slowly pulled her into an embrace; both of my arms around her waist while her arms were wrapped around my neck. Our eyes never once left each other's face as the song entered its midpoint where Hailey sang her solo part.

"You know," said Athena as our bodies swayed side to side to the rhythm of the music, "this song is about us."

I looked at her, her stormy grey eyes sparkling with love, "How is this song about us?"

"Well my father swallowed my mother because he thought the child would over throw him like how he did to his father. It was because of that I decided not to fall in love because how could my father do that to my mother if he had really loved her," she sighed and buried her head in my chest as we continued to sway to the song, "But…when our rivalry began…my ideals on love began to change. Over time I came to respect and get used to you…until I realized that all this time, I had fallen for you." Athena laughed softly and looked up at me, "That's why you are the only exception on why I believe in love now, because I love you Poseidon."

My heart froze while my stomach clenched. Athena loves me! She actually loves me! You know how you want to say it back but your words get clogged in your throat? Yeah I was going through that when she said that.

With me being desperate, I took in a big gulp and thankfully that managed to clear my throat, "For three thousand years, I've always wondered what were your thoughts and feelings about me. Now that I got to hear them, it's your turn to hear mine." Gently I raised one of my hands up and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, "I love you too, Athena. I love you since the day you came out of Zeus' skull."

Athena smiled brightly and leaned up to kiss me. Our lips touched and for the remainder of the dance and night, we stayed in each other's arms, kissing as the clock stroke twelve.

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	9. Thanksgiving Modern Warfare

**Boy: IT IS GOOD TO UPDATE ONE OF THREE UPCOMING CHAPTERS!**

**Girl: *rolls eyes* yeah after you promised them another chapter after chapter 8 in November**

**Boy: shut up, don't ruin the moment *about to press enter to update***

**Girl: OH JUST DO IT ALREADY!**

**Boy: *sighs* fine…**

**Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE RICK RIORDAN TO YOU! NO!**

_**Enemies Turned Lovers**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Thanksgiving Modern Warfare**_

_**(Poseidon's pov)**_

_***several weeks after Homecoming, week off from school for thanksgiving break***_

Ever since Athena and I said that we loved each other at Homecoming, I have to say that life was better than ever. Our team won our regional football championship and is now getting ready for state, same with Athena's volleyball team.

Thankfully the schools in New York granted us a week off during thanksgiving which a meant a full day of eating some gobble gobbles. Now you think that we will just be having a normal thanksgiving with a smoked turkey and ham with mashed potatoes and stuffing, but you're wrong, totally wrong.

It all started off with an episode of Man vs. Wild. Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, and I sat in the living room of our penthouse suite as we watched Bear Gils urinate on his hand to remove the frozen knife stuck to his skin.

Aphrodite grimaced, "Oh that is gross! I'd rather have the knife stuck to my hand rather than pee on it to remove it! But Bear Gils is hot."

Athena rolled her eyes as she laid her head on my shoulder, "Aphrodite you think every guy that does survival stuff is hot."

"Can the same be said for you if Poseidon did any of this?" said Aphrodite as she pointed to the TV where Bear Gils was making a make-shift sled out of a deer carcasses, "Wouldn't you go gaga over Poseidon if he acted all macho on TV."

Ares sighed, "Babe you know I'm still here right?"

"Mm I know baby," Aphrodite leaned up from Ares' lap and kissed him rather passionately, "Get the bed warm, Bear Gils is turning me on."

Ares looked over at me and Athena and gave us a thumbs up as he and Aphrodite hurried to one of their rooms. We listened closely as the door to Ares' room slammed shut followed by moaning and groaning the God of War and the Goddess of Love.

"Sex maniacs," muttered Athena as she turned up the volume on the TV with the remote, "It's a wonder how Aphrodite isn't pregnant yet."

I laughed, "She probably persuaded Hephaestus into making immortal resistant condoms or a birth control pill for goddesses."

Athena laughed too, "Yeah guess you're right." she smiled and kissed my cheek as my arm around her pulled her body closer to me, "This week is going to be so boring."

My head nodded, "No sports, no practice, nothing."

"We could visit Percy and Annabeth," said Athena.

"I think we visited them a lot already since we go to their school every single day during the week," slowly I laid down while pulling Athena down with me so she ended up on top, "Besides, they haven't had time for themselves since we joined Goode High. Let them spend some time together."

Athena looked at me while she lay on my chest, "I know Poseidon but I'm just bored I would do anything! Aphrodite and Ares and ramming away like rabbits, Percy and Annabeth are probably doing something romantic together, Mythos is probably just playing MW3 on XBOX Live, and Artemis is out hunting with her Hunters. For the first time in three thousand years, I am completely bored."

"Damn, no wonder why you're on edge," I leaned up and kissed her nose, "Since you're so bored, let's do something today."

Athena tilted her head to the side as she gazed at me, "Do what exactly?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe go to the mall, chill and watch a movie, take a walk at the park then eat dinner then finish the day with a night time stroll at the beach before going home?"

"Hmmm, that's actually not a bad idea," she smiled and leaned down to kiss me, "You always managed to surprise me with your caring heart."

A big grin formed on my face, "I aim to please."

Athena rolled her eyes but laughed as she kissed me on the lips once more before getting off to go change in her room. I got up also and headed to my room to change out of my sleeping clothes. After five minutes of getting ready, I was ready to head out into the living room.

_**(Athena's pov)**_

_***getting ready***_

As soon as I entered my room, I ran over to my closet to find the clothes I wanted to wear for today. The usual grey t-shirt was instantly in my eye sights as I yanked it off the hanger. Next came skinny jeans and grey Bear claw boots with a grey winter jacket to keep me warm during the cold November day. After getting dressed, I stood in front of the mirror to make sure I looked normal before going out to the living room. I grabbed my iPod and cranked the volume into full blast as I passed by Aphrodite's and Ares' room, constant moaning and high pitched screams emanating through the thin walls of the Penthouse.

After managing to get past the sex room, I walked into the living room just in time to see Poseidon arrive in the same area as well. He was wearing a black coat that looked like a suit jacket, a blue t-shirt that hugged his chest and torso well, blue jeans that was slightly baggy at the end but that was due to his black and grey half cab vans sneakers. His hair was in his usual messy form.

He smiled once he saw me opened the door for me, "After you mademoiselle."

I giggled as I walked passed him and out into the hallway, "Why thank you Monsieur."

Poseidon just chuckled as closed and locked the door. Gently he grabbed my hand and together we walked to the elevator that took us down to the front entrance of our apartment complex. Once we set foot out of the building, the cold air slammed into us instantly making Goosebumps appear on our skin, despite the jackets we were wearing.

I shivered slightly as I wrapped Poseidon's arm around me, "Stupid weather."

Poseidon smirked as we walked down the streets to the nearby mall that was bustling with people since there was a thanksgiving sale during the whole week.

As we both neared the mall entrance, we were met by numerous heads and eyes turning towards us. I rolled my eyes as I saw several girls point at Poseidon and giggled something to each other which made my temper rise slightly, "Stupid mortal girls flirting, why do you have to be so hot Poseidon?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" I turned my glare to Poseidon who was laughing softly, "Honestly Athena you shouldn't be talking, look at how many guys heads you make turn when you walk pass them."

I huffed as we did walk by a huge group of guys looking at me, "Fine you win, but it just irritates me. I am with you and you only, can't they see that? And can't the girls see that you're with me and not with them?"

"Is the Goddess of Wisdom actually being jealous by the mortal girls that constantly hit on me?"

"Oh shut up Seaweed King."

"Seaweed King? Seriously?" Poseidon shook his head and chuckled and stopped us in the middle of what was now the food court.

Suddenly I felt self-conscious as a horde of eyes fell on us, "Poseidon, what are you doing? And hey, blame our children for calling dibs on Seaweed Brain and Wisegirl."

He nodded shook his head and quickly pressed his lips onto mine making a huge groan of despair ripple around us. Before I could even kiss him back, he pulled away and wrapped both of his arms around my waist and smiled, "Know this and only this, no matter what my past was and how many girls look at me with longing in their eyes, my heart now and only belongs to you."

Now I admit I did tear up when he said those words to me. I looked up into his eyes and smiled while he rubbed a tear that fell from my eye with his thumb, "Thank you Poseidon, I needed to hear that."

My boyfriend smiled and leaned in to kiss me again in which I returned it with a kiss of mine. Slowly we pulled away and held hands as we walked around the mall, a long lasting smile etched on my lips as we talked and laughed about the memories of old and new.

We did managed to get a few things like new clothes and books for me and video games for Poseidon as we both decided to get something to eat at a nearby inside the mall. It was big inside Italian restaurant that had the inviting l smell of grapes and olives.

"A taste of Italy," muttered Poseidon as he looked up at the restaurant's name, "Providing fine Italian cuisine since 1959."

"Judging by the faint smell of pasta and salad," I said as my nose inhaled the wondrous smell of Fettuccini Alfredo and Caesar salad, "I'd say this place lives up to its reputation."

Poseidon chuckled and got us a table for two as we were led by our host to a booth near the end of the room. Once we sat down, a waiter came up to us and asked for drinks, "Hello you two, may I start you two off with drinks."

That voice I thought as I looked up to see a familiar guy wearing a black long sleeve button up polo, black dickies pants with black vans, and on his right hand was a skull ring that was polished to a fine sheen that showed my face clearly on the metal surface. His skin was an olive color while his eyes were black just like hair.

Poseidon seemed to be noticing my silence because I saw his eyes look up to our waiter and blink once in surprise, "Nico?"

The waiter looked up from his pad and soon had his eyes bulge out from his sockets, "Lord Poseidon and Lady Athena! I didn't recognize you two at first!"

A chuckle came from Poseidon, "It's okay Nico, Athena I were chilling at the mall when we got hungry, so we came here. Surprise to see you here though."

Nico laughed, "That's because I work here."

"Wait you work here? Isn't it dangerous for you to work at a mortal place since your scent can attract monsters?"

I looked up at Nico who was shaking his head in amusement, "Well if this was a pure mortal place then yes it would be dangerous for me to work here. But this place was created by surviving children of Hades during the 1950's. With the help of Zeus since they managed to side track his anger with Italian food, he bewitched this place to be like the Lotus Casino and Hotel but with a twist to it: its monster free, the days won't speed up once you go inside, and you can leave when you are finished eating. Since then, demigods and mortals, even some gods and goddesses come to this place to eat fine Italian cuisine."

Both of us blinked in amazement and then in anger, how rude of Zeus to hide an immortal/mortal restaurant from us!

"Well I can't just stand here and chat with you two lovebirds all day," chuckled Nico as both Poseidon and I began to blush, "What would you guys like to drink?"

Poseidon glanced at his menu before answering, "I'll get mountain dew."

Nico nodded and turned to me for my beverage, "Lemonade please."

I watched as Nico scribbled it down on his notepad then telling us that he would return shortly with our drinks. It was silent between us again for quite some time until Poseidon cleared his throat, "Do you ever think about marriage?"

My eyes froze on the word marinara when he said the word marriage. Slowly I looked up from the menu to see Poseidon watching a couple nearby, talking and smiling until the man got down on one knee and proposed to the woman who responded in a delightful squeal of happiness. The woman said yes as she watched her now fiancé slide the engagement ring onto her ring finger and wrapped her arms around his neck, their faces connected in a sweet kiss that made everyone in the room clap for the newly engaged couple.

Poseidon finally turned his gaze back to me and blushed slightly as he found a new interest in his menu, "Sorry, I didn't mean to catch you off guard with that question."

I smiled softly to myself and reached across the table and gently grabbed his hand, "It's okay, and to answer your question, no I haven't...not until recently."

Now it was Poseidon's turn to look up at me, "What made you think about marriage recently?"

I felt my cheeks blush and looked down, "Oh um...well I hang around Aphrodite a lot these days and she's been talking about marriage lately. I guess it sort of rubbed off on me." Poseidon nodded and looked down also, "What made you think about marriage?"

He sighed and looked over at the couple who were staring into each other's eyes, "After ending my marriage with Amphrite...I didn't see myself in another marriage. But now..."

"Now?"

He looked at me and a special gleam seemed to inhabit his eyes, "But now I think there is a reason to reconsider mar-"

"Okay Poseidon and Athena, here are your orders," Nico appeared with our food and placed them in front of us with a lopsided grin on his face, "If you need anything else just let me know okay?" Poseidon nodded but a look of disappointment was clearly visible in his eyes. I was about to ask him what happened when Nico interrupted again, "Oh by the way, Percy and Annabeth managed to arrange a thanksgiving dinner at Camp Half-blood. Families of the Campers as well as the Olympians are welcome to attend."

I smiled softly and nodded, "You can count on us to be there. Thank you for telling us Nico."

Nico nodded and excused himself from our presence so we could eat peacefully. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Poseidon fiddling with his food, "Poseidon what's wrong?"

Poseidon jolted and shook his head, "Oh, um, nothing. I was just remembering a thanksgiving memory..."

I took a bite out of my food and swallowed, "I'm guessing that it was a fun thanksgiving with some mortal woman."

A sudden laugh caught me off guard as Poseidon tried to suppress it but was clearly failing miserably, "If you count the fact that your father was involved then yes you can say my thanksgiving memory was 'fun'."

"What happened? Did you two fight over one mortal woman that managed to stir your loins?"

"No. I mean we did fight over something, and that something was a turkey."

"A what now?"

Poseidon rolled his eyes and stuffed a mouthful of his pasta Alfredo before answering, "You know a turkey? They go gobble, gobble?"

I smacked my forehead with my palm and sighed, "I know what a turkey is Poseidon I just want to know why you two fought over a turkey?"

He looked up at the ceiling and scrunched his eyebrows together as he told me his thanksgiving story:

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Poseidon!" I jumped from the kitchen as Zeus' booming voice echoed from the living room, "Poseidon I need thy assistance!"_

_Irritably I stopped what I was doing and walked into the living room to see my brother sitting on a couch with his New York Giants jersey on, "What is it Zeus?"_

_Zeus pouted and threatened to throw a tantrum as he flipped through the channels on the giant flat screen TV that Hephaestus made, "Mmmhhhhhmmm I can't find the channel!"_

_I sighed, "Zeus it's on Fox."_

_"But there are too many Fox channels!" Zeus slammed his fist on one of the couch arms, "There's Fox 11, Fox 5, Fox 9, Fox Central, Fox North, Fox South, FX, Fox Olympus. SO MANY TO CHOOSE FROM!"_

_"Have you tried Fox ESPN?"_

_He blinked at me questioningly before flipping to the channel I suggested. Sure enough, there on the screen was the NFL thanksgiving game, the New York Giants vs. the Tennessee Titans_ _**(A/N Haha get it? Giants and Titans?)**_. _My little brother looked at me again and beamed, "Found it!"_

_"Good, now let me get back to cooking the turkey," I watched as Zeus totally ignored me by pumping a big foamed finger in the air while cheering on the New York Giants, "Ruler of Olympus and he acts like a child at times."_

_Slowly I turned around to walk back into the kitchen but what I found inside made my ichor go cold. What was once the finished and cooked turkey for the thanksgiving dinner was now a pile of clean bones and a full stomached Hermes and Ares, "Man that was good."_

_I stood there dumbstruck with my mouth hanging wide open my eyes bulging out of their sockets, "What the Hades happened to the turkey!"_

_Hermes rubbed his swollen belly and burped, "We made that turkey go gobble, gobble in our bellies."_

_Ares opened his mouth and drooled, "Mmm...Turkey."_

_"But that took me two hours to make!" I was fuming but the two gods didn't seem to care at the moment. "An entire turkey gone in two minutes? Unbelievable!"_

_"Well you better start believing it because it just happened!" Hermes grinned made an attempt to high five Ares but all they manage to accomplish was a lazy air five. "I suggest you go and get a new turkey before its dinner time."_

_"Ugh fine! But when I come back," I pointed at the two gods, "You two will never have turkey again."_

_Ares grunted, "Good luck with that."_

_I rolled my eyes in frustration and untied my apron (yeah I wear aprons when I cook so deal with it) and walked out into the living room where Zeus was doing a victory vulgar thrust dance, "Zeus quit humping the air and come on! We need to get a new turkey."_

_Zeus pouted and stomped his foot, "But the game is on!"_

_My eyes turned to their darkest shade of blue and my voice turned icy cold, "Lets. Go. Now."_

_He didn't even think twice after that experience._

_**(End of flashback)**_

"So Ares and Hermes ate your turkey in under two minutes while you were helping Zeus find the channel where the thanksgiving football game was showing on?" I asked as Poseidon took another bite of his pasta. "What happened next?"

Poseidon grunted but in amusement as he swallowed, "After I told him to come with me, we decided to go to a nearby Costco."

I raised my eyebrow, "And nothing wrong happened."

"Oh contraire Athy, the total opposite happened. Remember the rebuilding of Costco?"

I face palmed my forehead and sighed, "Tell me what happened."

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Why am I shopping for a turkey with you if Ares and Hermes were the two fat asses that ate the entire turkey?" said Zeus as we walked around Costco in search of the meat department. "Why am I sacrificing my NFL time just to shop for some stupid turkey?"_

_"Because Zeus," I spotted a horde of people near the meat products as we both neared it. "You're hungry persona lusts for turkey just as much as I do and knowing how you are when you are deprived of food, I am not taking that chance...again."_

_Zeus huffed and looked at the scene in front of us. To say that the people buying last minute turkeys were peaceful was an understatement. We both stood there and watched hair pulling, eye gouging, tackling, body slamming, yelling, cussing, and middle fingers erupting everywhere within the mosh pit of last minute shoppers._

_He looked at me then back at the mob then back at me and scoffed, "You made me miss the second quarter of thanksgiving football for this?"_

_I shrugged and held up my hands in defense, "Hey there's fighting, and don't you like fighting?"_

_"Do I look like Ares?"_

_"No."_

_"Then no I do not like fighting," he spotted a cute college girl wearing short shorts and tight shirt that hugged her curves perfectly, "I do like me some of that!"_

_The girl saw him look at her and winked at the horny god of lightning, "You sicken me. You know that?"_

_Zeus shrugged, "Whatever, let's just get this thing over with." He looked at the mob then pushed me towards it, "Go get the turkey."_

_I raised an eyebrow as I reached out and yanked him to me so our faces were inches away, "If I go in there then you are going in there with me."_

_His eyes began to blink rapidly before stifled a response, "Me go in there? I don't do well with chaotic women and men."_

_"Yet you manage to knock up any woman that is willing to spread their legs open for you."_

_"Touché. Let's just get the damn turkey so we can get back before halftime," Zeus sighed and plunged into the crowd of customers while I being the smart one, stood watching by._

_Minutes passed by until Zeus eased out of the mob looking like he went through a war zone. His Giants jersey was all wrinkled up and crumpled, his hair that was once long was poofy like an Afro and his face had a lipstick mark on his nose, cheek, forehead and neck. He looked around frantically as if he was being chased by someone then quickly dashed down the meat section and into the nearby fruit section._

_I scratched my head in puzzlement as I walked over to the fruits to see him hiding behind several stacked boxes of Fiji apples, "Zeus what the Hades are you doing?"_

_He cautiously peaked over the Fiji apples and quickly ducked back down, "Nothing, just um...making sure that the tur-"_

_"ZEUS YOU MANWHORE PIECE OF SHIT! YOU KNOCKED ME UP AND LEFT ME TO RAISE A CHILD BY MYSELF!"_

_At this point, I would like to say that I A.) Cowardly sat next to my brother and rocked back and forth or B.) Just pointed at Zeus and laughed, but alas, I did neither as I stood there just looking at the horror in front of me._

_There searching around in the meat department with her twisting around like an owl was one, no two, three, four, seven mistresses after he sired Thalia. They searched frantically as small groups of people backed away from them, "WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE YOU BASTARD! YOU OWE US CHILD SUPPORT!"_

_Zeus groaned and banged his head into the frozen turkey he managed to retrieve before the whole incident happened, "Out of all the women to recognize me, it had to be __**them**_."

_Slowly my eyes widened, "Wait, they aren't the Am-"_

_"POSEIDON!"_

_**Oh shit**_ _I felt my hairs on the back of my skin stand up as the group of women stood behind me with their eyes trying to bear into the back of my mind, "Where is your dear brother?"_

_I turned to see the most savage group of women known to Greeks: the Amazons. Unfortunately, they were also the Amazons that Zeus managed to impregnate, "Hello um...what are your names again?"_

_The lead Amazon held up her hand to silence me which I immediately did, "We do not have the patience to deal with your games. Either tell us where the manwhore is or we shall castrate you like how Kronos castrated his father Ouranos."_

_I gulped and glanced sideways to Zeus' hiding place, he was gone! Before I could even think of where he could've run off to, the most unexpected thing happened, "Turkey fight!"_

_One of the Amazons turned just in time to see a frozen turkey slam into her face. The other Amazons reached behind their backs as Zeus bulldozed through them like a wild bull. Soon I was yanked down another aisle of Costco while the Amazons chased us with their weapons out of their scabbards and quivers._

_We rounded a corner as a few spears and arrows missed us by inches, "What are they doing here!"_

_"You tell me!" I yelled as I barreled past an intercepting Amazon. "You're the one who got nasty with them!"_

_Zeus ducked and slid under a bench then got back up running as two Amazons neared him, "We need to use our powers!"_

_I gritted my teeth in hesitation but it only lasted for a few minutes, he was right. We were outnumbered seven to one; I didn't come this far just to lose a turkey because of Zeus' past mistakes! I glanced over at him and nodded in agreement and unleashed our powers. My gut tightened then released as the plumbing underneath the entire building and fire sprinklers on the ceiling exploded from the sudden increase of water pressure. Water shot out from the cracks on the floor making the Amazons having difficulty to pursue us. Shelves shook and food and home utensils dropped to the ground as lightning tore through the building._

_How it got on fire I do not remember but we somehow made it out unnoticed by both the authorities and the Amazons. Tired and just wanting to get back to Olympus, Zeus and I flashed back to the Empire state building and slumped down on the lounges lobby chairs to regain some lost energy._

_Zeus rubbed his face in his hands and sighed, "I so didn't expect for that to happen."_

_"You don't mean for a lot of things to happen but they do," I grunted as I got up and entered the elevator that would take us to Olympus. "Let's just get back and get this day over with."_

_The Sky god nodded and stepped into the elevator as the doors closed behind him. Jazz was playing through the speakers as our ascent escalated until the number 600 appeared on the screen. We quickly made our way into the temple, Zeus headed towards the living room while I dashed towards the kitchen._

_I smiled brightly to myself as I cut open the bag that covered the turkey and pushed it into the oven before turning on the heat. Minutes later the smell of chicken filled the air...chicken?_

_Instantly I grabbed the bag and gasped in horror as I read the label "Cold Cut Chicken."_

_My eyed and mind went blank, just lost in the irony of grabbing the wrong bird for dinner. Slowly I walked into the living room when a loud piercing yell filled the air, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_I blinked my eyes to see Zeus shaking the TV furiously while banging it with his forehead, "WHY MUST THE GAME BE OVER!"_

_I pointed to the screen for his answer:_

_**"Breaking news. A fire suddenly erupts from a nearby Costco which was close by to the Giants stadium. For the safety of the fans and team, the entire stadium was evacuated as firefighters fought to save the doomed Costco."**_

_Zeus groaned in despair, "Stupid Amazons."_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Poseidon shook his head and sighed, "That was one of the worst thanksgivings ever. And I've had my fair share of them."

I looked down disappointed, knowing he wouldn't want to celebrate thanksgiving because of what he just told me, "So I'm guessing you don't want to celebrate thanksgiving then..."

He raised an eyebrow at me and gently leaned over and grabbed my hand making me blush softly, "No, I will celebrate thanksgiving because this will be our first thanksgiving together as a couple."

I felt myself smile, "Really?"

Poseidon just chuckled and smiled his usually smile, "Yes really. But I am not taking Zeus turkey shopping with me again."

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	10. Imma be under the mistletoe

_**Poseidon: *listening to my iPod***_

_**Thorakis: wait so let me get this straight, you asked Apollo to sing a Justin Bieber song and all the male gods and some demigods sang to it?**_

_**Aphrodite: *nods smiling* mhm, and it was magical**_

_**Athena: not to mention cute**_

_**Ares: and it was worth it!**_

_**Poseidon: until we caught Zeus and Hera...**_

_**Thorakis, Ares, Athena, and Poseidon: *shudders***_

_**Aphrodite: I thought it was kinky**_

_**Thorakis: ladies and gentlemen, the mind of Aphrodite!**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO! I AM NOT THE AWESOME RICK RIORDAN!

_**Enemies turned Lovers**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Imma be the under the Mistletoe**_

_**(Athena's pov)**_

_***Christmas shopping two days before Christmas***_

"How about this?" I groaned as Aphrodite tried on another dress after discarding seven other dresses, "Does this make my butt look big?"

Annabeth yawned and rubbed the bridge of her, "No Aphrodite, it does not make your butt look big okay? Can we please go somewhere else now?"

Aphrodite looked into the mirror behind her and huffed, "This isn't really my color, time for a new dress."

"Uh-uh, no more dresses miss beauty queen," Artemis stood up and stretched her back, "Time for all of us to get 'actual' christmas gifts which is in two days."

I looked at Artemis quizzically, she was never this excited for Christmas before, "What's so important about shopping for gifts? There just going to be broken in a few months anyways."

Behind me came a scoff as Aphrodite re-emerged from the changing room, "Don't be dissing Christmas shopping because you can't figure out what Poseidon wants for Christmas."

Annabeth glared at the love goddess, "Hey don't doubt my mom's abilities to get her boyfriend a gift. I bet she's a pro at finding the right gift for Poseidon." my daughter turned to me and blinked, "You do know what Poseidon wants for Christmas right?"

Suddenly all eyes were on me waiting for my answer, it was uncomfortable. To be honest, I really didn't know what Poseidon wanted for Christmas. Not once did he drop any hints of what he wanted during the three week duration from Thanksgiving to Christmas. Now it was only two days away, I was running out of time.

That didn't mean that I would admit to my daughter, sister, and the annoying Goddess of Love that I failed to find a gift for my boyfriend, "Of course I got him a gift, who do you think I am? Hera?"

The whole room shook with a supernatural force followed by the Queen of Olympus' voice, "I heard that Athena!"

What we all heard next was disturbing, "Oh Mrs. Hera...I got a D on my report, I need to be punished for my bad grade."

"Oh I'll punish you alright," replied Hera as the voices faded away.

Artemis shuddered as did the rest of us, well except for Aphrodite who just giggled and shook her head in amusement, "Those two will never get old."

_**(Poseidon's pov)**_

_***riding in Percy's car***_

"Will someone change the station!" Ares covered his ears as the newest Christmas song began to play, "What is this filth?"

To Ares' right came Mytho's voice, "Mistletoe by Justin Bieber."

Percy smirked from drivers seat as we stopped at a red light, a light shower of snow falling onto the road and the cars waiting for the tiny green light to appear, "I always knew you were a Bieber freak."

Ares just closed his eyes, "Please make it stop! I'm even saying please!"

I couldn't help but laugh and chime in, "You know Aphy has a crush on Justin Bieber. Who knows, serenade her and she will be all up in your grill this Christmas."

The God of war thought about it then nodded, "Okay fine I'll do it."

Mythos, Percy, and I gawked, "Say what?"

"I said I'll do it," Ares winked. "Besides if it will work for Aphrodite, it might work for the rest of your girlfriends."

Mythos blinked, "But I don't have a girlfriend?"

Percy laughed, "Dude we know that you have the hots for Artemis."

I snapped my head around to see a blushing Mythos who was trying to deny it, "You like the Goddess of the Hunt?"

Mythos rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his neck, "Well I don't (Italized) like her like her, I just enjoy her company."

"In other words," said a smirking Ares. "You like Artemis!"

"Ares read my lips, I. Do. Not. Like. Artemis."

"And read my lips Mythos, I. Don't. Give. A. Damn."

"Besides," Mythos looked out the window as we neared the mall where the girls were shopping at, "Like Artemis would ever like me when she's a sworn maiden?"

I looked back at Mythos and chuckled, "You know, I said the samething about Athena. Why would she ever fall for me when she swore to be a maiden for eternity. Now look at us, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Things happen for the better Mythos, just keep believing."

"Awwww," teased Ares, "Poseidon just gave someone love advice, how sweet."

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "At least I didn't sound like Aphrodite just a momment ago."

Ares blinked then grunted, "Shut up."

I winked and smirked again, "I thought so."

_**(Athena's pov)**_

_***at the mall food court***_

I was screwed, I was Olympically screwed. After an hour and a half of waiting for Aphrodite to buy all the clothes that she tried on, we walked around the mall to get Christmas gifts. The only problem was that I managed to get everyone else a Christmas gift, except for Poseidon.

It was frustrating! I thought of the things that Poseidon liked the most but nothing seemed to be what he wanted for Christmas.

I was too engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Annabeth tapping my shoulder, "Mom? Are you okay?"

I shook my head and blinked, "Huh? What is it Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked at me with worry on her face, "Mom are you okay? You've been silent for awhile now."

Behind Annabeth, I saw Artemis and Aphrodite looking at me too with worried expressions on their faces. Was it really that bad when I'm silent?

I smiled softly and patted Annabeth's shoulder, "I'm okay sweetie, I just...have a lot of things to think about right now."

Aphrodite nearly spat out her french fries, "Oh my gods Athena you were thinking about that! When was this?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at Aphy, "What are you talking about?"

Aphrodite leaned over to Artemis and whispered something in her ear. Artemis' eyes slowly grew wide until they were bulging out of their sockets, "She wants to what!"

Both Annabeth and I raised an eyebrow at them, "Um, are we missing something?"

Artemis glared at me while Aphrodite just beamed at me and became all giddy, "A certain Goddess of Wisdom wants to lose her V-word to a certain God of the Seas."

My mouth dropped, "Whoa, whoa hold up! I wasn't thinking about that!"

Artemis kept glaring at me, "Well then my soon to be non-virgin sister, what were you thinking about? Whether or not you or Poseidon should do it without protection?"

Aphrodite squealed, "No protection!"

I face palmed my forhead and groaned in annoyance, "I wasn't thinking about _that_, I was thinking about what to get Poseidon for Christmas since I couldn't find a gift for him here in this stupid mall."

Artemis sighed in relief while it was Aphrodite who was now glaring at me, "That's it? You had me all excited for that!"

Now I if you have never seen the Goddess of Love mad then consider yourself lucky because it's a scary sight to endure. Luckily for me, a hand touched her shoulder to snap her out of her of her love rage, "Hey babe."

Aphrodite turned to see Ares, Poseidon, Percy, and Mythos standing there in their winter clothes with some snow covering them. I felt my cheeks blush as Poseidon met my eyes and smiled that smile that made my stomach act all funny.

He made his way over to me and sat next to me while putting an arm around my shoulders, "Hey Athy, how was Christmas shopping?"

Instantly my disappointment of failing to get him a gift returned but I quickly shoved it aside, "Oh um it went well. Got gifts for everyone."

He smiled and kissed my cheek making me blush even more, "Looks like you finally got your Christmas shopping over with."

_Not all of it_ I thought to myself as the eight of us sat, ate, and hanged around in the food court.

After several minutes of talking to one another, a squeal erupted followed by a groan filled the air as Mistletoe began to play throughout the entire mall.

Aphrodite sighed, "I wish I was seranaded with a Justin Bieber song."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Poseidon and the other guys make eye contact before looking away from each other.

I was about to ask what was that all about when someone unexpected startled us, "Sup guys!" All of us turned to see Apollo in his mortal form, an acoustic guitar slung on his back, "What are all of you doing here?"

Artemis rolled her eyes and answered back, "Christmas shopping duh?"

Apollo glanced at Mythos who was sitting next Artemis and a happy smile, "Well I'm glad to see my little sis finally has a boyfriend."

Both Artemis and Mythos grew wide eyed and blushed, "We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Oh but the future tells me something else," he winked and glanced at his watch and sighed, "Well I must go, I have guitar lessons to teach. Feel free to come by if you want."

Poseidon looked up at Apollo with sudden interest, "There's a guitar store inside the mall?"

Apollo nodded, "Its right next to Macy's. They sell everything there for music purposes."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow, "Everything?"

The Sun god nodded, "Everything that a muscian needs."

Suddenly my Athena senses began to tingle, this was a clue for Poseidons gift! I cleared my throat and looked at Poseidon, "We could go if you want?"

He looked at me and smiled softly, "If you don't have anymore shopping to do then it's fine with me."

I laughed, "Oh trust me, I have more shopping to do but this guitar store may help me in getting a Christmas gift for someone.

The guitar store was massive. Every inch of the wall hung a variety of musical instruments. Ares, Mythos, and Percy stood there awestruck as if they never knew such a place could exist.

Ares spotted a sound proof room that had an electric guitar inside and immediately dashed into the room. Moments later wer watching him hammering away on the guitar while nodding his head up and down. Both Mythos and Percy became preoccupied with two drum sets and surprisingly, they were actually good at playing them. Even Artemis smiled which was a shocker.

The only one that didn't run to an instrument as soon as we entered was Poseidon. I watched as his eyes darted everywhere inside the store in search for some type of musical instrument until finally he froze in place as if he was being watched.

Before I could ask what was wrong, he ran over to where he was looking at yelling, "I FINALLY FOUND IT!"

I shook my head in confusion as I walked over to the area he ran off to. When I arrived, Poseidon was holding something in his arms. My eyes blinked at the object in his arms, "Poseidon what is that?"

Poseidon looked up and smiled as he began to strum and pick on the object, "This was the first musical instrument I ever learned and played when I was stationed in Hawaii during WWII, the Ukulele."

I watched as he kept playing the melody on the miniature guitar. His hands were in rythme as he played and so was his concentration. My lips began to form into a smile as he kept on playing the Ukulele, the song making me feel at peace inside my mind and heart.

Finally he played the last note and smiled, "A little rusty but I think I did good."

I nodded with a smile on my face, "Good? You were amazing! Why don't you get a Uke of your own?"

Poseidon chuckled, "It's a long story, but when I was in Hawaii, a Hawaiian woman told me that one day someone that would be a big part of my future would give me a Ukulele along with a gift that would make us one and complete with a blessing as a result. At first I thought she ment Amphrite but I was mistaken."

Now it was no mistake, my Athena senses were off the charts. This was the answer to my problem of finding a gift for Poseidon. Finally, I knew what to give him!

He smiled and tuned the ukulele again before playing another song:

_**My head is stuck in the clouds**_

_**She begs for me to come down**_

_**Says "Boy, quit foolin' around"**_

_**I told her "I love the view from up here**_

_**Warm sun and wind in my ear**_

_**We'll watch the world from above**_

_**As it turns to the rythme of love"**_

_**We may only have tonight**_

_**But till the morning sun you're mine**_

_**All mine**_

_**Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love**_

He looked into my eyes and winked which made me blush like crazy:

_**My heart beats like a drum**_

_**A guitar string to the strum**_

_**A beautiful song to be sung**_

_**She's got grey eyes dark as the sky**_

_**That roll back when she's laughing at me**_

_**She rises up like the tide**_

_**The moment her lips meet mine**_

_**We may only have tonight**_

_**But till the morning sun you're mine**_

_**All mine**_

_**Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love**_

_**When the moon is low**_

_**We can dance in slow motion**_

_**And all your tears will subside**_

_**All your tears will dry**_

_**Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba baba**_

_**Da da-da dum da-da dum**_

_**Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba baba**_

_**Da da-da dum da-da dum**_

_**And long after I've gone**_

_**You'll still be humming along**_

_**And I will keep you in my mind**_

_**The way you make love so fine**_

_**We may only have tonight**_

_**But till the morning sun you're mine**_

_**All mine**_

_**Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love**_

_**Ohhhh play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love**_

_**Yeah sway to the rhythm of love**_

_**(Poseidon's pov)**_

_***Christmas eve at Camp Half-blood***_

For once, I wasn't embarassed to be doing this. But that didn't mean I had to like it, "Apollo, why do I have to do this?"

Ares grunted from the left, "Yeah, how come you're forcing us to do this?"

Apollo rolled his eyes and shook his head over to Aphrodite, "Because she said so."

Hephaestus huffed, "I'd rather be near my childrens forges than being here stuck with Ares doing this idiotic plan."

"For once I agree with Hephaestus, I thought it was good idea but now it's not. WE ARE NOT GLEE!" yelled Ares.

Hermes glared at Ares, "Why do you have such negativity towards Glee? It's a good show."

Ares snarled, "Oh you just like that show because of the Rachel girl."

Hermes sighed, a goofy grin, "She sure is beautiful, but Diana Agron is way prettier and sexyier than that Rachel girl _**(A/N I am in love with Diana Agron, enough said :) But I despise GLEE.)**_."

All of us guys nodded in agreement, she was beautiful.

Only Dionysus seemed to be okay with this, then again he was the God of Parties, "I am actually looking forward to this, it's been awhile since I performed on stage."

Hades grumbled, "I would rather wear tights and reciet Shakespear poetry than having to sing. This will ruin my reputation as King of the Underworld!"

"Oh come on dad," countered Nico, "Singing isn't all that bad. I used to sing all the time."

"Yeah but were aren't singing one of Frank Sinatra's songs."

"Wait then what are we singing then?"

"I believe they call him Justin Bieber."

At this, all the guys except Apollo, paled in fear then burned red in anger, "WHY ARE WE SINGING ONE OF HIS SONGS!"

Apollo, without looking up from his guitar, pointed over at Aphrodite who was now chatting away with Athena and Artemis, "She asked me to perform it so I said I would."

Ares was now fuming with rage, "WHY ARE WE DOING THIS THEN IF SHE ASKED YOU TO DO IT!"

"Because my brother," Apollo leaned forward and whispered into Ares ear which made him instantly excited, "Thats why I asked you all to perform it with me."

Zeus huffed as Aphrodite signaled for all of us to make our way to the stage, "I better get a good Christmas present from Hera then if I'm going to do this song."

I shuddered as we were both the last ones to exit the room, "Okay Zeus, T.M.I.!"

My brother shrugged and made his way to the stage, this was going to be embarrassing.

As soon as we took the stage, the entire amphitheater became so silent that a pin drop could be heard. The audience waited patiently as Percy, Ares, Zeus, Hades, Hermes, and Dionysus sat at the edge of the stage while Apollo, Grover, Nico, and I sat on the four stools set out for us on the stage.

Apollo spoke into the microphone that was connected to his ear, "Hello everybody! You all know me, Apollo, God of the Sun and Prophecies."

A huge chorus of cheers went up as Apollo introduced himself to the entire camp, but none were louder than his childrens cabin and Aphrodite combined, "Anyways, Merry Christmas to you all and here to perform a song with me are some guys that you know."

Another wave of applause rang out as all of us males...and one half goat waved our hands and smiled at our audience. Nico then spoke into his own microphone, "This is dedicated to the couples in the crowd and to whoever finds themselves underneath a mistletoe with a boy or girl that they like."

Now it was all the giddy girls, Aphrodite, the girls with boyfriends, and the entire Aphrodite cabin squealing in glee as the four of us readied our guitars, well three guitars and one ukulele, courtesy of my girlfriend Athena.

"A one...a two, a one, a two, a one, two, three, four!" The four of us began playing in harmony as Apollo started off the song which earned several squeals from the Aphrodite cabin:

Apollo: _It's the most beautiful time of the year_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

Then it was my turn to sing the next verse, to say that the camp was quiet was an understatement:

Poseidon: _I don't wanna miss out on the holiday_

_But I can't stop staring at your face *looks at Athena*_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

Poseidon: _With you_

All the guys: _shawty with you_

Poseidon: _With you_

All the guys: _shawty with you_

Poseidon: _With you_

All the guys: _under the mistletoe_

Next up it was Nico to sing the third verse, the look on the campers faces when sang it perfectly was priceless!

Nico: _Everyone's gathering around the fire_

_Chestnuts roasting like a hot July_

_I should be chilling with my folks, I know_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

Lastely it was Grovers turn to sing the fourth verse. He looked over at Juniper and grinned as he sang, almost as if he was singing to her and her only:

Grover: _Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,_

_Reindeer's flying through the sky so high_

_I should be making a list, I know_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

Grover: _With you_

All the guys: _shawty with you_

Apollo: _With you_

All the guys: _shawty with you_

Nico: _With you_

All the guys: _under the mistletoe_

Poseidon: _With you_

All the guys: _shawty with you_

Nico: _With you_

All the guys: _shawty with you_

Apollo: _With you_

All the guys: _under the mistletoe_

All the guys: _Aye, love_

Poseidon: _the wise men followed the star_

_The way I followed my heart_ *smiles off to Athena who ends up blushing from his smile*

_And it led me to a miracle_

All the guys: _Aye, love_

Percy: _don't you buy me nothing _*winks at Annabeth*

Hermes: _'cause I am feeling one thing_

Zeus: _your lips on my lips _*points at Hera*

All the guys: _That's a merry, merry Christmas_

All the guys: _It's the most beautiful time of the year_ (Poseidon: _beautiful time of the year!_)

All the guys: _Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_ (Apollo: _so much cheer!_)

All the guys: _I should be playing in the winter snow_ (Nico: _I know!_)

All the guys: _But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

All the guys: _I don't wanna miss out on the holiday_ (Percy: _holiday!_)

All the guys: _But I can't stop staring at your face_ (Zeus: _at your face!_)

All the guys: _I should be playing in the winter snow_ (Hermes: _winter snow!_)

All the guys: _But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

Ares: _With you_

All the guys: _shawty with you_

Hades: _With you_

All the guys: _shawty with you_

Dionysus: _With you_

All the guys: _under the mistletoe_

Poseidon: _With you_

All the guys: _shawty with you_

Grover: _With you_

All the guys: _shawty with you_

Apollo: _With you_

All the guys: _under the mistletoe_

Percy: _under the mistletoe_

All the guys: _Kiss me underneath the mistletoe _(Percy: _kiss me underneath the mistletoe!_)

_Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_

_Oh, oh, ohhh_

All the guys: _Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,_ (Poseidon: kiss me under the mistletoe)

_Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_

_Oh, oh, ohhh_

**A/N so yeah, sorry it's a short chapter but alas! There is another chapter after this one that will lead up to drama...hehehehehehehehe**

**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	11. A happy New Years surprise

_**Thorakis, Poseidon, Athena, Ares, and Aphrodite: *watching Music and Lyrics***_

_**Thorakis: *watches the part where Sophie and Alex did "it" and then they wake up under the piano* see I knew that would happen! They were so falling for each other when they were creating the lyrics!**_

_**Aphrodite: *watches also* I know right? It's so cute!**_

_**Athena and Poseidon: you think everything is cute.**_

_**Ares: wait how did they get under the piano?**_

_**Movie: *alex wakes up and bonks his head underneath the piano. He slowly eases out under the piano and slips some pants on just as the phone rings. Quietly he picks up the phone and walks outside to the balcony and answers it* Hello?**_

_**Movie: [manager] hey how's my future song writer?**_

_**Movie: [alex] um I'm kinda busy right now?**_

_**Movie: [manager] you're kinda busy? I'm at my daughters soccer game and my ex wife came with my ex gardener. They came on a lawn mower.**_

_**Movie: [alex] *whispers* I slept with Sophie.**_

_**Movie: [manager] *yells* YOU SLEPT WITH SOPHIE!? *stops and looks around to see everyone staring at him***_

_**Poseidon, Ares, and Thorakis: *cracks up laughing***_

_**Athena and Aphrodite: *rolls eyes* boys.**_

_**Movie: [alex] now calm down! Remember you're big guy you don't need all you're blood to go to your heart.**_

_**Movie: [manager] oh Alex this is terrible! Unless you're excited if so then I'm happy for you. Should we do pros and cons?**_

_**Movie: [sophie] *wakes up and bonks her head under the piano* OW!**_

_**Movie: [alex] gotta go, Sophie just woke up.**_

_**Ares: *smirks and looks over at Athena and Poseidon* you know, this reminds me of something that happened a long time ago.**_

_**Athena and Poseidon: *glances at each other and suddenly turns red***_

_**Aphrodite: Oh my gods yes! I remember that day! It was so magical! Except when I lost fifty drachmas to Hera and Demeter. Felt so cheated!**_

_**Thorakis: whoa wait what happened? What did you lose fifty drachmas to?**_

_**Athena: *glares at Ares and Aphrodite and brandishes her spear* if a single word escapes your lips, I'll skewer you both where you're standing!**_

_**Poseidon: besides, it was our first time so we didn't know any better.**_

_**Athena: *freezes and looks at Poseidon* POSEIDON!? **_

_**Poseidon: what? *blinks***_

_**Ares and Aphrodite: just so everyone is clear, we did not just spill the beans.**_

_**Thorakis: SPILL WHAT BEANS!? **_

_**Athena: that Poseidon and I finally did it! *stops herself and slaps herself hard on the forhead* oh my damn.**_

_**Poseidon: *facepalms***_

_**Thorakis: O.O SAY WHAAAAATTTTTTT!?**_

_**A/N: Breaking news, after this and the upcoming two chapters begins the plot of Oceanus. But in the meantime, the next upcoming chapters are going to be probably the highlight of Pothena. If anyone can guess what will probably happen in chapters 12 and 13 then I shall have a prize for you. Until then, let the suspense excite you! Now for the long awaited chapter 11 :D**_

_**Enemies turned Lovers**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**A Happy New Years**__** Surpise**_

_**(Poseidon's pov)**_

_***Mall in New York City***_

The cool thing about Christmas and New Years was that they were only a week apart. The bad thing about it were the Christmas sales, the New Year's Day sale, and the transformation of women becoming blood thirsty shopaholics. Throughout my past, this was the week where myself and the other Gods-besides the Goddesses-got together and prayed that the week would go by fast or that there was nothing left to buy at the stores.

This year was different. Instead of hiding away for a week, I was going to be spending it with Athena. Thankfully she wasn't like Hera, Aphrodite, and Demeter but then again...Aphrodite was the mastermind behind all the related shopping kidnapping quests.

"After Christmas sales! I love it!" Squealed Aphrodite as she nearly barreled her way through a mob of angry shoppers, "Discounts on my favorite brands and designers! Oh my god discounts on Victoria Secret bras!"

At the word "Bra" Ares snapped his head towards the overcrowded Victoria Secret and yanked Aphrodite towards it yelling, "MOVE BITCH GET OUT THE WAY!"

Hera shook her head as she watched her son disappear into the sea of shoppers and sighed, "That's what I get for marrying Zeus, one normal daughter, one crippled son, and one horny boy. Why did I have to be the Goddess of Marriage? Why!?"

Demeter shrugged, "Hey I'd rather be the Goddess of Marriage rather than the Goddess of Agriculture. I mean come on; seriously my power is growing fruits and vegetables. How is that attractive?"

"Well you did manage to attract Tiger Woods when you both did that 'Wheat' cereal commercial," I said laughing, "True love at first wheat! Is that why he developed a sex addiction?"

Athena and the other Goddess snickered as a deep red tinge appeared on Demeter's cheeks, "Shut up Poseidon!"

"I wonder, did you rock his world? Because rumors has it that he kept moaning out your name with each woman he slept with."

Another round of snickers and laughter escaped the other Goddesses lips as Demeter literally began to glow a deep red, "At least I can rock worlds, unlike some. You can't even make the move on Athena! And you call yourself the Earthshaker."

This time it was the women's turn to snicker and laugh at me while Athena blushed a deep crimson. Truth was, she was always the first to act on it but it would always end in an abrupt stop due to her clumsiness. She looked up at me sheepeslessly and shrugged, "It's not my fault, Aphrodite has super heightened foreplay ears."

My eyes widen as did the others, strangely it was Hera that reacted in a strange yet very mother like way, "Athena! Language! And is it because he's small?"

Athena looked up and thought about it but thankfully I put a stop to it right then and there, "Okay first off, eww. The info of my size is only for Athena to know."

Demeter scoffed, "You said the same thing when you knocked me up with Arion."

"I was drunk then so shut up!" I growled giving her the evil eye as she simply smirked back in response. Demeter was just weird.

Hera and Demeter both shared look before rolling their eyes and shaking their heads, their facial expression showing signs of annoyance, "Men."

"Well you must love bacon because you keep marrying us."

"Bro, we only marry your kind because the parts fit."

"Is that the only reason why?"

"Some of ya'll ain't even good at that."

Hera nodded her head in agreement, "I'll say."

I raised an eyebrow to protest but she shook her head and held her hand up to silence me, "No not you. That never happened between us. I was talking about our manwhore of a brother/husband."

Just then the sky rumbled with thunder followed by the booming voice of Zeus, "I heard that!"

Now normally, when this happens, Hera would have done one of three things: one, she would quickly apologize to Zeus. Two, she would simply roll her eyes and continue on with her ranting of her husband's affairs. Or three, all of the above. This time however, she took a different approach, "You ain't gonna do shhhiiiiiittttt manwhoooorrrreeeee! You ain't gonna do shhhiiiiittt! You ain't gonna do shit! You ain't gonna do it! You ain't gonna do shit!"

Athena and I looked at each other as Hera continued to dance while the skies began to darken into storm clouds; I wonder how far Hera would actually take this until Zeus shot his master bolt at her.

Thankfully Athena grabbed my hand and pulled me along deeper into the mall as the rest of the Goddesses were left to watch the Jerry Springer like argument happen before them live in person.

Athena looked over at me once we were finally a good distance away from them before laying her head on my shoulder, "Is it safe to say that that was embarrassing yet interesting?"

I managed a laugh at her statement and wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her body closer to mine, "Yes it was, I've never seen Hera challenge Zeus like that before. I guess she's been watching a lot of Kevin Hart on Hephaestus TV. Thank Hephaestus for creating the Olympian Netflix App."

"Yeah," Athena giggled then sighed, "Sorry for talking to Aphrodite about our...you know...moments."

Suddenly the warm feeling on my cheeks returned at the memory of Athena telling everyone just moments ago about us doing "things", "It's okay Athy...just wish there was someone else that you can talk to about that with besides Aphrodite, even if she's the Goddess of Love."

"Me too Poseidon, but who?" She looked at me and sighed, "Trust me if there was another person I could talk to about this then I would but right now it's Aphrodite. The other Goddesses are...well blah."

"Well you could always talk to Annabeth right? I mean she's the more in depth child of yours right?" I asked questioningly, "If not Aphrodite then your best next bet would be-SALLY!?"

Both Athena and I stopped in our tracks as my old lover and mother of my son appeared before us with one hand over her protruding stomach. She hadn't changed much over the years except the maturing of her body and face. Her natural beauty still shone through her skin and eyes and the almost natural smile on her lips radiated a gentle peace about her as she approached us. Well more like waddled.

Sally stopped and let out a huff of breath and she smiled at Athena then at me, "Well it seems that Percy and Annabeth were telling the truth after all. The mighty Sea God Poseidon and the cunning Wisdom Goddess Athena are a couple."

It was safe to say that I knew how Zeus felt when he ran into the Amazons that day in Costco, but I knew Sally wasn't like that. Instead she just smiled even more and patted my shoulder, "Is he treating you right Athena?"

To my right came the slight nod of my girlfriends head followed by a soft giggle, "Yes Mrs. Blofis he is, not once has he gone off to bed with another mortal woman while under my watch."

"Good because I'm happy that he has found his soul mate," said Sally causing both me and Athena to blush a deep crimson at her statement. "What brings you two here by the way?"

"Oh, nothing, just being forced to go here by Aphrodite herself," I replied grumbling, "We were trying to escape until we ran into you."

Sally laughed and rubbed her pregnant belly, "Well don't let me stop you, besides I have to get for the baby." She rubbed her stomach and beamed down at her bulge, her eyes reflecting the love for her child from her heart, "It's been awhile since I had a life growing inside of me and just like the last time, I will love this child with all my heart just like I did with Percy."

Athena reached forward and pressed the palm of her hand gently on Sally's pregnant stomach, a look of longing etched on her face as she began to rub her hand softly across my former lover's belly. Suddenly she gasped and looked up at Sally and beamed, "Oh my gods, I just felt it kick! I felt the baby kick!"

"Yeah she's a kicker," laughed Sally as she watched my girlfriend become entranced with the form of life inside of her, "Whenever someone new touches my stomach she kicks just to say 'hello'. I have strong feeling that she's gonna be a very friendly and adorable baby."

"Wait she?" I blinked and looked at Sally then at her stomach, "You're having a daughter?"

"Yes I am. I just found out the sex of the baby two weeks ago," replied Sally with glee, "When I told Paul and Percy, they were bouncing off the walls with excitement."

"Congratulations Sally," Athena was really acting strange but it was hard not to think thoroughly about it, "Did you think of a name for her yet?"

Sally looked up and thought for a moment then smiled, "I was thinking about the name Daphne. What do you two think?"

Both Athena and I looked at each other and shared a single smile before looking back at Sally and nodded, "Daphne is a great name for your little girl, Daphne Blofis."

"I like it too. I wasn't sure about how it would sound but it actually sounds nice," Sally beamed once more and hugged Athena then me, "Well I have to go, it was nice seeing you again Poseidon and nice to finally meet you Lady Athena."

"Please, just call me Athena," Athena smiled and hugged Sally once more then leaned down and rubbed her stomach, "Bye little one, hope to see you soon Daphne."

_**(Athena's pov)**_

_***Starbucks Coffee house outside of the mall***_

Finally after six hours of darting from store to store to wage war against 50 - 90% discount on items on after Christmas sales, all of us were seated inside a surprisingly not so busy Starbucks sipping hot coffee or frappuccino as we rested our feet from our long trek inside the labyrinth of mall stores.

Yet, as relaxing it was just to be around Poseidon and the other Goddesses, my mind was still in turmoil after seeing my boyfriends old girlfriend.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't jealous of her or anything. She raised her son right and because of that, my daughter has a humble loving boyfriend that is awkwardly my boyfriend's son but still, I thank Sally for raising him right. It was the pregnant element about Sally that got my mind going wonkers. Ever since Poseidon and I finally became a couple, there have been moments where things have gotten out of control but would end after going past second base. Not to mention that I was supposed to be a maiden goddess so anything past first base was a big NO.

But being with Poseidon, that all began to change when my dreams turned from pleasant walks on the shore with Poseidon to me standing knee deep in the water while watching Poseidon and a little baby girl playing in the water just a few feet away from me. Every single night, I would wake up after I would have that dream and my mind would begin think thoroughly about this while my heart would ache for it to be a reality. So seeing Sally pregnant with a baby girl inside her stomach made my new motherly instincts act up again.

"Wow I didn't expect for you to thinking about that Athena," my eyes darted to a miniature looking me standing side to side with my venti sized hot mocha coffee, "The maiden wisdom goddess thinking about pregnancy with the sea god. You really are in love with this guy aren't you?"

Before I could even reply another mini look alike of myself popped up right next to the first tiny version of me, "Logos, ease up on Athena would you? It's her first time on experiencing this, can you blame her?"

Logos rolled her eyes as she began to walk around the other mini me that had chided her, "Pathos please! Athena is a Goddess of Wisdom and she is so not being wise about this. You know how Poseidon is. I bet you as soon as he sees another girl to his liking that he would jump in her pants the first chance he gets."

Pathos shook her head and crossed her arms challenging Logos, "You're wrong Logos. Poseidon isn't like that anymore because he's finally with his true love who is also known as Athena. I mean have you seen him lust for another girl besides Athena?"

"Well…no?"

"Then I rest my case. Poseidon fully belongs to Athena and no one else! Not even Aphrodite can seduce him and you know she has a perfect track record for that."

Both of them shared a look and shuddered at the same time before looking back to me, well on top of my head, "Ethos! Finally you show up!"

From the top of my head leapt down Ethos who had huge grin plastered on her face, "Logos, Pathos is right. Besides, I know something you both don't know."

"Including me?" I asked intrigued.

Ethos nodded with a smug look, "Yes, you included. It's a secret that was entrusted to me by the fates themselves. The only hint that they allowed me to tell you all was the name _Briseis__."_

Pathos, Logos, and I blinked at the same time, "Briseis? How's that a hint!? It's just a name!"

Ethos in response just winked as she snapped her fingers and disappeared back into my body leaving Pathos and Logos fuming, well more Logos than Pathos. It seemed that Pathos figured out the Ethos' hint because she gave me a knowing look and she too winked before disappearing back into my heart.

Logos was the only one left and was the only one left clueless, "This is so not fair! Why do they get to know before I do!? I'm your mind for Olympus sakes!"

I shrugged and tilted my head to the side completely lost to what just happened, "Hey you aren't the only one. I don't even know what the name Briseis is suppose to mean."

"Hmph, well whatever the case may be, I hope I can figure this out soon," and with that she disappeared back into my head leaving me, for the first time, in total loss for words.

_***December 31st, New Years Eve***_

A few days later it was finally New Years Eve. The shopping quests were done for the day and families were getting ready for the countdown happening in Times Square. Normally the Gods and Goddesses wouldn't participate with the New Year mortal festives but this year was different. The war with Kronos was over and both Camp Half-blood and Olympus was healing and flourishing from the scars that the war had left behind. Seeing this, Zeus declared an all out party mingle in Times Square right under the mortals noses to reward the heroes of the second Titan war for their acts of bravery.

And that is how Poseidon and I found ourselves seperated amongst the sea of people partying in the streets while famous musicians played on stage. After an hour of being pushed and shoved, Poseidon and I finally ran into each other at the corner of Wall Street.

My heart instantly did jumping jacks as I took a quick look at Poseidon. He was wearing dark blue jeans and black and blue Supra's while wearing a dark gray v neck shirt and a black winter coat with a New York Yankee natural fitted new era cap on his head. From across, I could see that I had made an impression on him as well as he blushed at the outfit I was wearing. Thanks to Annabeth, I was wearing skinny jeans, black boots, a sea green long sleeve sweatshirt underneath my grey winter coat. An emerald colored scarf was wrapped around my neck and a New York Jets beanie covering my head from the chilly winter night.

We both smiled at each other as he held his arms out and I gladly ran to them, throwing my arms around his neck as his own arms wraped around my waist holding me close. For the entire day we were seperated from one another due to Zeus' all out Time Square mingle but after seventeen hours of being apart, we were finally back together.

Poseidon slowly pulled away and placed a warm kiss on my forhead making me blush upon contact, "I missed you Athena."

My blush deepened from a bright red to a dark crimson, "I missed you too Poseidon. Blame my dad and his stupid plan for New Years Eve."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he looked around at the people surrounding us with a smile, "I don't know, I kinda like this idea of his. And it's also our first New Years Eve as a couple."

Now it was my turn to let out a soft chuckle, "Yeah I guess you're right. Hopefully this will be a very memorable New Years Eve for us."

Suddenly the noise of the party morphed into a screaming chorus of horns as lights from ambulances flashed throughout the city block, "It appears I spoke too soon."

We dashed into the crowd to where the paramedics were fighting their way in as a huge circle began to form near the center stage of the countdown platform. When we got there, so many things happened at once. I saw my father faint and Hera catching him while Artemis and Annabeth cradled a panting Sally Blofis in their laps. Percy, Thalia, and Nico were busy keeping the crowd of on lookers at bay while Apollo and Mythos were trying to claw they're way towards Artemis and Annabeth.

Then from the other side of the circle burst forth Paul Blofis as he ran towards his wife who was panting even harder now, "Oh my god Sally what happened!?"

Sally was in too much pain and discomfort to even reply but thankfully Annabeth answered for her, "Mr. Blofis, your wife has gone into labor, we need to get her to the hospital now!"

Paul nodded and glanced over at Zeus, "Dear god what happened to him?"

Hera looked up at Paul and shook her head, "Water broke into his beer cup. Don't ask how."

Paul, Poseidon, Apollo, Mythos, Percy, and Nico all made an "oh" sound as if they understood but their facial expressions confirmed their suspicions...it was unsettling.

The medics finally broke their way through the sea of people and managed to get Percy, Paul, Annabeth, and Sally into the ambulance and sped off to the nearest Hospital. I looked at Poseidon who quickly nodded and led the way to a nearby parking structure. We ran up and up through four levels of parked cars until we came across a blazing red 2013 BMW.

Without thinking, Poseidon walked over to the drivers side and opened the door with a surprised look on his face, "Huh, I thought Apollo's sun chariot would be guarded with advanced security locks."

I ran over to the passenger side and hoped in, "You sure Apollo will be okay with this? I mean this is the sun you know and you're a sea god."

Poseidon closed his door and pressed the button putting the engine in ignition, "I know it's the sun but don't worry, I've driven this a hundred times."

"And he's okay with it?"

"Um...yeah sure he is," before I could even reply, he shifted the gear into reverse and we shot out of the parking space then lurched forward as we drove back the way we came until we hit the thankfully empty streets just past Times Square.

We sped through four red lights and made ten U-turns until finally we pulled into the Hospital's parking lot.

"Was it this hectic when Percy was born?" I asked as both of us walked past the sliding front doors.

"Yes it was, but I went straight into the room with Sally," said Poseidon as he told the nurse why were here, "I feel sorry for Percy and Paul right now."

I looked over at Poseidon as we took an elevator to the third floor where Sally was put in until the baby was really ready to come out, "Why are you sorry for them? They're about to have another importan person come into their lives. Shouldn't you be happy for them?"

"I am," countered Poseidon, "It's Sally that I'm talking about. She...lets just say that she isn't the Sally that you met at the mall when she's in labor. She becomes the She-Hulk just minus the green."

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the elevator when we reached the third floor, "Come on, child birth and labor is not that grueling to women."

"SOMEONE GET THE DOCTOR NOW!"

My entire stopped in its tracks as I watched Sally nearly crush Paul's hand in her grip while squeezing Percy's neck with her other hand. Poseidon stood there beside me and whipered, "You still think I'm making this up or is this enough proof for you?"

_**(Poseidon's pov)**_

_***New York City Hospital***_

Seven hours. That's how long it took for Sally to become fully dialated. It took seven hours for little Daphne to say, "Okay mommy I'm ready to come out now."

Even when she was pregnant with Percy her mood swings and violence level wasn't this high and it was only a mortal baby! For seven hours we endured constant scratching, bone crushing grips, endless wails and screaming, heads overloaded with cuss words that we've all heard before and some new ones. But that all died down when she recieved her epidural...then five minutes later the Hell resumed but double the force. To make it totally unfair, it was only us guys that recieved the brutal treatment. The girls, that being only Annabeth and Athena, were the only ones that were spared and were aloud to even get near Sally. That and the nurse and doctors as well who were all surprisingly women. Go figure.

Finally, when the clock on the wall reached 11:58 pm, the doctor announced the good news, Sally was ready to push...and the guys were ready to leap for joy and sigh in relief.

How we got to stay inside the room I don't know but it was two minutes packed with action as the doctor told Sally to push for the first time. Sally let a loud wail followed by a high pitched squeal from Paul as Sally gripped his hand tighter than before.

11.59.

Another push followed by screaming and insane amounts of curse words used as the baby's head began to crown and Percy hitting the floor at the sight of it while I kept thinking _Man she's going to have a lot of hair._

Then when she pushed for the third time, Sally's screams were followed by sounds of crying that belonged to Paul as he hugged his crushed hand to his chest but that soon ended when the sounds of a new born baby resonated throughout the room.

Percy instantly woke up then fainted once again when he woke up to the placenta detaching but a minute later he was back on his feet standing right beside Annabeth as all of us watched the nurses hand Sally her new baby girl.

The tiny bundle of joy was wrapped up in pink blankets and coping softly as she took in her new surroundings for the first time. She had brown eyes just like Sally and Paul and some key facial features that mirrored her mothers.

Sally smiled, finally back to normal as she rocked little Daphne in her arms then looked up at Paul and Percy teary eyed, "Paul, Percy, I'm sorry for putting you through that. But it's over now and the turmoil was worth it."

She gazed down at Daphne who was staring up at her mother cooing and softly tapped her little nose with her own and whispered, "She was worth it."

Percy stared at his little sister and blinked, "So I was that small when I was born?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and playfully elbowed him in the rubs, "We were all small like that when we were born seaweed brain. Well except for my mom, she came out of Zeus' split skull."

Paul looked at Annabeth then at Athena then shrugged, "I am not going to even ask how."

"Don't worry Paul," chuckled Percy as he wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist, "I said the samething when we traveled into the Labyrinth."

Annabeth blushed and looked up at Percy, "That was also when we first shared our first kiss-Hey it's already January first!"

All of us looked at the clock on the far side of the wall, it's long and small arms both sitting in the same position: 12:00 am.

I looked back at Sally and Daphne and smiled, "Looks like Daphne is a New Years baby."

Sally nodded and beamed down at her daughter, "Yes she is. Happy New Years Daphne Blofis, welcome to the start of your first year in this world."

_**(Athena's pov)**___

_***Penthouse***_

After spending two hours with Sally and new born baby girl Daphne, Poseidon and I finally managed to get home despite being tired from today's and yesterday's events.

When we got home, the lights were off and and wrappers of food were strewn all across the floor as Ares and Aphrodite slept on the floor cuddled up together under the blankets. Without waking them up, we tiptoed to Poseidon's room and slipped inside quietly closing the door without a single noise before we both flopped onto his bed exhausted.

Poseidon was the first to speak after several minutes of silence, "Never thought I'd spend our first New Years Eve and New Years day at the hospital."

I giggled softly as I rolled over onto his body as gazed down at him with a smile, "Well I did say that this New Years for us was going to be memorable. I guess the fates granted my wish."

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist, his sea green eyes just gazing into my own stormy grey ones, "I'm glad that I got spend New Years with you. To start the year off very differently than other years past makes it even more meaningful."

I tilted my head to the side and pressed my forhead against his gently, "How is that love?"

"Because I would either spend them alone or booty hunting with Zeus and Ares," he said distastefuly but then his eyes lit up as he rubbed his nose against mine in a sweet Eskimo kiss, "But this year, I got to spend it with the girl of my dreams, you. I'd say the three thousand year old wait was worth it."

"Yes I guess it was," I said feeling giddy all of a sudden, "But honestly, I wish you made your move sooner."

We both laughed and just held each other close until our eyes met once again, this time the look in both of our eyes were filled with passion and a long awaited ache for the next level of our relationship.

A warm sensation crept up our cheeks as I leaned down and kissed his lips softly then whispered, "Poseidon...I think I'm ready..."

Poseidon blinked and blinked some more until realization hit him, "Oh...oh! Are you sure Athena? We can wait just a little bit longer if you want, no pressure or anything."

Suddenly I pinned his arms above his head and fought the urge to laugh as his shocked expression at my sudden aggression, "Poseidon, honey, we've waited three thousand years to finally be together...I think we've waited long enough don't you think?"

He nodded and leaned up kissing me fully on the lips as we flipped spots so that he was on top and I was underneath him, our passion combined emanating throughout the room as one by one our articles of clothing came off. Just like Aphrodite said, when it was the one person you love and cared about, it was magical and that's how it was as the first day of the New Year began with a new level of love for us both.

_**PLZ REVIEW! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


End file.
